Reading the Marauders Years
by FanFictionLover13
Summary: It's Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts and nearing the time of OWLs, Dumbledore receives books from the years of the Marauders. Dumbledore announces this, and decides to read these aloud to everyone at Hogwarts. Remus, Sirius, Amelia Bones, Mad-Eye Moody, the Weasleys, Tonks, and several other friends are brought along to listen as well. The Marauders Years books belong to Fallen Crest.
1. Prologue

_**EDIT: So this story got deleted, but this was one of my favorite stories that I've written, so I've decided to repost it!**_

**Author: *looks around, before appearing* Hey everyone! Alright, so I stole this story from **_**Fallen Crest**_** and I'm-**

**Fans: YOU WHAT! *tries to attack* **

**Author: Ack! No! I just- ow! Hey! Look, I didn't really steal it! She gave me permission to use it!**

**Fans: *start to calm down but are shooting me suspicious looks* **

**Author: R-right...so... *clears throat* This story will be Hogwarts from Harry's 5****th**** year reading the Marauders books. The Marauders 'books' are actually just **_**Fallen Crest's**_** Marauders stories...but they are so amazing that they ARE real! DON'T DENY IT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that's J.K. Rowling's territory! I also don't own the story the characters are reading! That's **_**Fallen Crest's **_**story! (Yes, she gave me permission)**

Dolores Umbridge walked down the halls of Hogwarts, making notes on what to change when she became Headmistress. Hmm...guess she would have to take notes on everything the way she saw it.

Before Umbridge could put her quill on the paper to write down another note, she heard something scuffle behind her. She was confused at first, but then she smiled nastily, thinking she might be able to catch a student out of class. She turned around and followed the footsteps, which were loudening.

Umbridge jumped out, wand in hand, looking for the student, only to find nothing but empty space. She blinked, before lowering her wand in slight hesitation. What was that noise? She was hallucinating like Potter, was she?

The Senior Undersecretary of the Prime Minister shivered. No... of course she wasn't...

She kept reassuring herself that she wasn't like Potter over and over again that she didn't even notice a wand under her chin until it was there.

"Stay quiet." a female voice hissed from behind Umbridge. "Stay still."

Umbridge was shocked at first. Someone was trying to threaten her! But this woman took orders from no one. This girl was trying to attack her! Umbridge snarled, pulling out her wand from her pocket and turned it on the...girl...huh?

The toad looked around in confused. There was a girl right there in front of her...where did she go? She was _right_ there! Holding a wand under her chin!

"I told you to stay still."

Umbridge shrieked, only for the girl to put a silencing charm on her. Umbridge glared severely at the girl, pointing her wand directly at the girl's heard. Who did this girl think she was!

"Put your wand down, toad." the girl sounded disgusted. "Or I will take it from you."

Umbridge tried to screech something at the girl, but nothing came out, for she was still under the silencing charm. She waved her wand and jabbed it at the girl, trying to do a silent hex, but nothing happened.

The raised an eyebrow, before raising her hand and snatching the wand from Umbridge's hand. She twirled it in her fingers, grinning at Umbridge's expression. "You should've had a better grip on it. Anyways," she glanced around the empty halls sharply. "Someone's coming. We need to get going."

Umbridge couldn't say anything but she made it look like she wasn't going anywhere. The girl narrowed her eyes, before sighing. "Alright, hold up a number one if you want to be locked in your office unconscious for a while, or hold up a number two if you want to come with me."

Umbridge seethed. How dare she!

"You have 5 seconds before I'm taking you with me." the witch sounded greatly amused by Umbridge's reaction.

Well...since there was no way Umbridge was going to go with this maniac of a witch...she held up a number 1.

The witch grinned wickedly. "I was hoping you'd say that."

That was when Umbridge fell unconscious.

Meanwhile, up in Dumbledore's office, he had received a package by owl and was investigating it. After he was satisfied that it wasn't a trick or anything, he opened the box. Inside the box was some books and a letter. He took out a letter from it and immediately started poring over it.

"_Hey Dumbly, me and my friend are sending over books from the Marauders years. Waaaay back from 1971 and onwards! Don't worry, this is not a trick/prank/thing from a Death Eater. It's the truth. Do whatever you must to prove it, cause it will always say that we're telling the truth. I want you to read this out loud to everyone at Hogwarts school, plus a few extras, which I will add at the end of this letter. Dolores Umbridge has been taken care of for the time being so you don't have to deal with her while reading the books. This isn't meant to change the time line or anything, so no need to worry about that. Its only meant to change...a few views on things. A friend. P.S. Please bring Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, all the Weasleys (Bill, Charlie, Percy, Molly, and Arthur__),__ Amelia Bones, Sirius Black (in Padfoot form please), and Nymphadora Tonks. _

To say Dumbledore was shocked was an understatement. He immediately started pulling spells, trying to figure out if these books actually told that truth, or if this really was a prank. True to the letter's word, however, everything was the truth.

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. This...would be an interesting experience. He stood up and walked over to his fireplace. It was time to make a few calls before making the announcement to the school.

"All students to the Great Hall, please. I have an important announcement to make."

Harry frowned. Why was Dumbledore making an announcement when they were supposed to be going to class?

"Why do you think Dumbledore's making an announcement?" Hermione questioned from Harry's left.

"I don't care what it's about, really. I'm only glad that it's during Potions." Ron commented from Harry's right, grinning. "We don't have to deal with Snape!"

"That doesn't matter, Ronald." Hermione snapped. "Besides, this is our OWL year, why would Professor Dumbledore make a big announcement during such an important time of year? He knows how important OWLs are."

"Maybe it's about the Order?" Ron said with a questioning tone.

"Shh!" Hermione said, looking around cautiously. "Someone might hear!"

"Guys, how about we just go to the Great Hall?" Harry interrupted.

The Golden Trio walked to the Great Hall with many other students behind and in front of them. They were just as excited as the three 5th years. Why was Dumbledore interrupting their classes for this? Was it _that_ important?

Once everyone was in the Great Hall and seated, Dumbledore stood up, causing everyone to grow silent.

"I have called you all here to tell you that we're here to read some books that have been given to me through owl post." Dumbledore started, only to be interrupted by a wave of whispering.

"Hey...where's Umbridge?" Harry whispered to Hermione and Ron. "She's not at the Head table."

Ron ignored him, staring at Dumbledore in shock. "He's letting us skip classes to read a book?" he said, awestruck.

"Honestly, Ronald, I can't believe myself." Hermione sighed. "All that precious time we could be using to study for our OWLs!"

Dumbledore shot a few bangs with his wand, earning everyone's attention. "Please, refrain from talking for a little while." he said. "I need to explain a few-"

The opened of the Great Hall doors made Dumbledore stop talking and raise an eyebrow, before nodding in realization. It must be their...guests.

Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Amelia Bones, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley (who looked slightly uncomfortable) and lastly, a big black dog, Sirius Black, aka Padfoot.

"Mom! Dad!" Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny said, surprised.

"Oi, what about us?" Bill and Charlie pouted, causing Percy to roll his eyes at his older siblings.

"It's the Grim!" Lavender screamed, pointing at Padfoot.

"Don't be stupid, Lavender." Hermione snapped. "There's no such thing as the Grim. That's only a dog."

Lavender looked miffed and was about to respond but Remus interrupted their little feud by walking up to Dumbledore.

"Albus, why have you called us here?" he questioned. "You never explained in the letters..."

Before Dumbledore could respond, a white glowing sphere thing above the Head Table and a female voice spoke from it, causing several people to pull out their wands and point it at the sphere.

"_Now, now, don't do anything rash. I haven't done anything to you. Anyways, as Dumbledore said, he has received several books from an anonymous person, which is me. Hmm, guess I'm not so anonymous anymore. Whatever. The books that Dumbledore got are about the Marauders years at Hogwarts, and don't look so shocked Remus. Its not that bad."_

Remus's wand hand had dipped in shock, his jaw dropping slightly and Padfoot barked happily. Snape sneered, however, but then paled slightly. That would mean...they would know about all his humiliations...

Everyone started mumbling things to themselves. The Marauders? Who were they? Professor Lupin went to school with them?

Fred and George were in shock. The...the Marauders? They got...to learn about them? There years at Hogwarts? All their pranks?

"YES!" the twins screamed, causing several people to jump at their sudden scream. "WE GET TO KNOW WHO THE MARAUDERS ARE!" they excitedly hugged each other "OUR LIFES AMBITION WILL BE COMPLETE!"

The Golden Trio blinked, exchanging confused looks with each other.

"Didn't you tell them?" Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron.

"I thought you told them." Ron whispered back.

"I thought Harry told them."

"I thought Ron told them." Harry replied. "They're his brothers."

A coughing noise came from the white sphere, making everyone look at it. _"Thank you, now if everyone could be quiet for a moment." _once it was silent, she continued talking. _"Alright, now after you read chapter 2 of year 1 I'll have an important announcement to make about one of the people in the books. Remus, Severus, Padfoot, I know this might be tough for you, but remember, it's all in the past."_

Everyone looked confused when she said Snape's name. Snape went to Hogwarts the same time as the Marauders? And Remus? And why would the girl say Padfoot? Padfoot's a dog...

"_Don't worry kiddies, everything will be answered soon! Just be patient. Oh, Fred and George..."_ the 2 looked up as she mentioned their names. _"Please, when you find out who the Marauders are, refrain your screaming to a minimum."_

Fred and George shrugged in response.

"_Dumbles, I think you should read first." _everyone grinned at the nickname as Dumbledore just looked amused. _"Thank you, enjoy reading!"_

The white sphere disappeared, leaving a quiet silence in the Great Hall.

"Albus, should we really trust this girl?" McGonagall said. "For all we know, the second we open that book it's a trap."

"I have cast all the charms I know on this book, and they all said it was the truth." Dumbledore explained. "There are no jinxes, hexes, pranks, tricks, Portkeys, or anything dangerous about this book. Now, if you all could sit down, I will start with the first chapter."

Remus, Padfoot, Tonks, and the Weasleys all sat down at the Gryffindor table while Amelia and Mad-Eye sat down at the Head Table.

"Now that we're all settled..." Dumbledore opened the book with the picture of 4 first years in a throw over arm hug, grinning like there's no tomorrow. "I shall start."

Harry grinned at Padfoot, who was sitting under the table by Harry's feet, then up at Remus, who gave a soft smile in return. Remus wasn't as excited about reading about their Hogwarts years as Padfoot was. He remembered all the embarrassing moments he's had at Hogwarts, some of them, he didn't really want to relive.

"Year 1, chapter 1, **The Beginning.**" Dumbledore read.

**Author: So yeah...that was sucky beginning, but don't worry! It will get better! ….hopefully**


	2. Year 1: The Beginning

_**EDIT: Okay, so I'm probably going to update a chapter a day until I get caught up to what I have before. Once I have all previous chapters up from before it was deleted, I'm going back to updating when I can.**_

**Author: Alright, alright, I've finished and I really wanted to get this chapter up...don't expect me to update so quickly all the time!**

**Year 1: Chapter 1****The Beginning**

_Previously:_

_Harry grinned at Padfoot, who was sitting under the table by Harry's feet, then up at Remus, who gave a soft smile in return. Remus wasn't as excited about reading about their Hogwarts years as Padfoot was. He remembered all the embarrassing moments he's had at Hogwarts, some of them, he didn't really want to relive._

"Year 1, chapter 1, **The Beginning.**" Dumbledore read.

Fred and George eagerly listened to Dumbledore, extremely happy to learn about their idols. Who were they? What House were they in? How many detentions have they gotten? The list goes on and on...

**Outside on a bench, a young boy that looked about eleven stared up at the night sky, more precisely, the moon in late July. It was the night before the full moon.**

"Why are they mentioning the full moon?" Ron interrupted. "What has that got anything to do with this?"

Hermione signed. "These books are about the Marauders, Ronald." she said. "Remus is a Marauder. He's a werewolf. Why do _you_ think they mentioned the full moon?"

"...oh..."

"Oh is right."

Fred and George didn't even hear the conversation, listening to Dumbledore intently.

**There were quite a few things that made this boy different from most people.**

**For one, he was a wizard. Not a pure-blood since his mother, Lena Lupin, **

Remus smiled faintly at the mention of his late mother.

"Lupin?" nearly everyone questioned. Everyone 3rd year and up was surprised that their old professor last name was mentioned, while everyone younger was confused. Who was this Lupin?

Fred and George blinked, glancing at each other than at Remus. Was...was he...

**was a muggle. He was a half-blood. His father was a wizard.**

**The young boy was pale and moved a hand to his right arm where there was a big scar. **

Everyone frowned, and Remus absentmindedly moved his hand to his right arm. The scar wasn't as bad as it was before, but it was still horrible.

**His body was covered in scars, but this specific scar was what caused the boy's life to turn into hell one night every month for the past six years. This scar was what made the boy really different from most people.**

Again, everyone frowned. What would make this boy different from everyone else?

Remus cringed, causing Padfoot to look at him slightly worried. Padfoot leapt up from the bench and started licking Remus's face.

"Ah, gross!" Remus groaned, pushing Padfoot away. "Padfoot!"

The Golden Trio grinned, it was nice to see their ex-professor smiling again.

**Six years ago the boy's father, Auva Lupin, **

Remus smiled softly at the mention of his late father, then frowned a little. Everyone in this hall would know about his reaction towards his father's death...

**had a disagreement with a werewolf, Fenrir Greyback.**

As quickly as it came, the smile left Remus's face, turning to a scowl. He glared at the book in Dumbledore's hands, as if it were Greyback himself.

Padfoot whimpered, resting his head on the table. He hated to see his friend so unhappy.

**Auva was working hard to get Fenrir sent to Azkaban because of Fenrir going around and biting kids when their parents offended him. In response to Auva trying to get him sent to Azkaban, Fenrir bit Auva's son, Remus.**

Nearly everyone who had Remus for a professor considerably brightened when they heard their ex-professor's name, only to pale when they realized what was just read aloud. Remus was bit...

Some of the 1st and 2nd years looked nervous, shooting Remus some nervous looks. This man was a werewolf! What if attacked them? What if he was a spy for You-Know-Who?

Remus winced a little. Great...now _everyone_ knew...

"WAIT!" Fred and George screamed, causing everyone to wince at the volume and Percy to cover his ears in pain, for he was sitting next to Fred. "PROFESSOR LUPIN IS A MARAUDER?!"

Remus's lips twitched upwards, but didn't say anything.

The Weasley twins not knowing what to say, just sat there and stared at him.

**After he was bit, Remus felt his life turn into hell. Every full moon he had to go through the painful transformation into a werewolf. His parents locked him in their basement and chain him to floor **

"That's terrible." Hannah gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "Doing that to someone."

Remus only smiled sadly in response, trying to ignore the twin's stares. "It was for a good cause...I would gladly put myself through that every time if it meant keeping everyone else safe."

Padfoot grumbled something, but no one paid him any mind. Everyone was staring at Remus in shock. Why would the werewolf want to keep someone else safe?

**so he wouldn't go out and bite someone. Without anyone to attack, the wolf would bite and scratch himself so every morning after the full moon Remus was covered in wounds and weak.**

Padfoot winced, whimpering.

"It's alright, Padfoot." Remus whispered, rubbing Padfoot's head. "I've had worse, you know that..."

"I can't believe you have to live through that hell every month, Remus." Harry growled. "I swear, if I see Greyback..."

Remus shook his head. "It's not worth it Harry, I don't want you to take the chance."

Harry didn't respond, narrowing his eyes.

Padfoot whimpered, he didn't like it when Remus thought himself lesser than everyone.

**During the day of the full moon and a few days before the full moon, Remus would feel irritable,**

Padfoot snorted, then sneezed.

**angry, ill, and very weak. Normally, he was a nice, polite, and mild-manner boy **

Snape sneered at that, glaring at Remus and Padfoot. _As if he was ever nice and polite..._

**but when the full moon was near he could be very scary. He was easily riled up when the full moon was near.**

_Don't we know that..._ Padfoot thought, remembering all the times that they accidentally riled him up before the full moon.

**Remus was isolated from everyone but his parents. His parents wouldn't send him to school because it is dangerous. **

"How did you learn anything?!" Hermione said, horror-stricken.

Remus chuckled as many other students laughed. "My...parents. They taught me nearly everything." he said softly, smiling at the memory.

**Even if it was a muggle school, someone could find out that he was a werewolf. Plus, Remus would have to be pulled out of school for a few days at a time each month when a full moon was near. He would be getting in trouble for missing so much school.**

"And that's why I didn't go to school." Remus added. "It was a miracle when Dumbledore said I could go to Hogwarts."

Hermione frowned. "Well...it shouldn't have been a miracle." she said softly.

**Remus knew. He would never be able to go to school. He couldn't go to a muggle school or a wizard school. Being a werewolf made it impossible for him to go to any school. He may be a wizard, but werewolves were shunned. **

Several people frowned at that, while everyone else either looked neutral or like they didn't care. They were only werewolves. Of course they were shunned.

**If parents found out he was a werewolf and he was attending a school they would make sure he was expelled. It was too dangerous for a werewolf to go to school.**

"Well it shouldn't be!" Tonks said her hair turning red in anger, causing several people to stare at her in shock. "Werewolves are people too. It's not their fault they turn into a wolf every month! They didn't ask for it!"

Remus placed a hand on Tonks's shoulder. "Just let it be." he said firmly.

Tonks opened her mouth to protest, then closed it, sighing. "Fine..."

**A gentle hand landed on Remus's shoulder making the boy jump surprise. **

_So easily surprised when he's not paying attention..._ Padfoot thought before barking in a mocking way, causing Remus to roll his eyes.

**He turned to see his mother's gentle facing, smiling sadly. Her light amber hair fell over her shoulders as she bent over to look at her son. Her eyes, a bright crystal blue, shine with pain and sadness. **

Remus gave a soft smile. He missed his mother dearly. He wished...he could see her one more time... He shook his head. No, he couldn't see her, it wasn't possible.

Padfoot was looking at Remus curiously, who was reminiscing in memories.

**"Come on. Go to bed. You'll need all your energy for tomorrow night."**

**The young werewolf cub nodded his head and followed his mom inside.**

**Even though he was a werewolf, Lena's love for her son never lowered. **

Remus smiled, and several girls cooed at that. That was so sweet!

Harry smiled. It was nice to know that his mom didn't abandon him for unintentionally becoming a werewolf.

**She spent all her time at home taking care of him and helping him through the pain of the transformation. After the transformation, she would make sure he rested and healed from the wounds he gave himself. Werewolf wounds couldn't be healed completely with magic, but Auva healed them the best magic could. Lena would wrap his wounds up after Auva healed them somewhat.**

Remus smiled a little at that, remembering all those times his father made him laugh after the full moon.

**Auva watched his son a few days after the full moon. His son was sitting in the living room staring out the window. He knew his son was lonely. He didn't have any friends. **

Nearly everyone frowned that.

**Auva knew it was dangerous for Remus to make friends, but he tried to get his son to make some friends by taking him to a park to meet kids. Remus disagreed and isolated himself from all the kids. He was scared to make contact with them.**

Most of the girls frowned. No matter who or what you were, you shouldn't be afraid to make friends.

Padfoot whimpered, licking Remus's hand, causing Remus to roll his eyes.

**Before he was bitten, Remus was confident and loved talking and hanging with kids. Now, Remus stayed away from kids. His excuse was why make friends when they are just going to leave when they find out he is a werewolf. **

Understanding dawned on some kids and they looked at Remus sadly. No one deserved that...

**All these kids were wizards/witches and would someday get to go to a wizard school. He didn't want to be near them when he was going to be left alone while they all got to go train to be wizards.**

**"Remus…" Auva started.**

**"Forget it, Dad." Remus interrupted. "I want to be left alone."**

Padfoot grumbled. Why couldn't his friend just accept help sometimes?

**Auva watched his son sadly. He knew his son really wanted to go to a magic school. It would make him feel somewhat normal. All the schools rejected him as soon as they learned he was a werewolf.**

**"Son…."**

**"I'm use to being shunned. **

"You shouldn't be." Tonks said angrily.

Remus only sighed in respond, not even bother to deny.

**I don't care about going to school anymore, Dad. Just forget it. I know I'm never going to school." Remus said sadly. His eyes shined with pain as he looked outside. In the distance he saw an owl coming towards their house. "You have an owl coming."**

**Auva sighed and went to retrieve the letter from the owl. He looked at the envelope from the owl in disbelief. It had the Hogwarts stamp on it and was addressed to his son.**

Everyone grinned excitedly, as Remus grinned too. This was it! He got his letter!

**Lena looked up from making lunch to see her husband standing frozen in the kitchen. "Is something the matter, dear?"**

**"REMUS!" Auva yelled, ignoring his wife.**

**The young preteen walked slowly into the kitchen. "What?"**

**Auva smiled and handed the letter to Remus, who just stared at it.**

"I was kind of in shock..." Remus said sheepishly. "But I got over it pretty quickly."

**"Are you going to open it?" Lena asked her son.**

**Remus frowned and put the letter on the table. "Why? Just so I can face more disappointment? I've faced enough disappointment in life. I don't need anymore." The boy grabbed the letter off the table and ripped it into pieces before throwing it in the fireplace.**

Harry frowned, glancing at is ex-professor. Did he really have _that_ much disappointment in his life?

**Lena and Auva watched their son sadly. They both knew that he could never go to school. They really hoped that he would be able to go to a wizard school some day, but knew it wasn't a possibility.**

**Remus came back into the kitchen and sat at the table. "Lunch?"**

**"WHY DO THESE LETTERS KEEP COMING HERE?" Remus yelled angrily **

Everyone either grinned or laughed.

"Was it nearing your time of month?" Harry asked casually, grinning.

Remus blinked, before rolling his eyes.

**a few days later as he tore another Hogwarts letter up and threw it in a fire place. He clenched his fists angrily as he sat outside. Continuously getting these letters was tearing his heart up. **

Several girls looked at Remus in pity as he gave a small wince.

Snape sneered, muttering some incoherent things under his breath, earning a sharp look from McGonagall.

**He really wanted to go to Hogwarts, but knew he couldn't. These letters were making it hard to cope with the fact that he can't go.**

Padfoot barked, jumping on Remus, but Remus moved away just in time, making Padfoot crash on the floor. He looked up at Remus, pouting and whimpering. Remus blinked in a rather naïve way, before sighing.

"Alright," he said, shaking his head. "Get up here, you big oaf."

Padfoot stopped whimpering and tried to grin, which was hard to do in dog form, then jumped up next to Remus, lying next to him.

Nearly everyone looked on in amusement, besides some people, who just sneered. Figures a werewolf would be friends with a dog.

**"You know, Remus, you might try to read one of the letters." Auva said. "If you did, then you would know that you have to send a reply saying you can't go and the letter will stop coming."**

"He could've told me sooner." Remus grumbled, causing everyone who heard to laugh.

**Remus screamed in frustration. **

This time, even the Slytherins had to grin a little at that. Though the Weasley twins were being over-dramatic and were laughing so hard they were crying.

**"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?!"**

**Auva shrugged his shoulders. "I thought they just sent the letter to say you can't come to Hogwarts and that they wouldn't bother to keep sending them till they got a reply."**

**"I see no reason why he can't attend Hogwarts." a kind voice said.**

"Who do you think it is?" Charlie questioned his older brother, who was sitting next to him.

Bill shrugged. "For all we know...it could be You-Know-You. You know how kind his voice is..."

Charlie and Bill looked at each other, before bursting out laughing, earning several odd looks. Percy rolled his eyes, looking away from them, only to be staring in the eyes of Fred Weasley. He immediately averted his gaze and looked at the table.

Fred looked slightly shocked. Was...was there a hint of fondness in those eyes? But Percy didn't care about family...he abandoned them...

**Remus and Auva both looked towards the voice to see a man with twinkling blue eyes and a long white beard and mustache dressed in traveling robes. **

Everyone looked at Dumbledore, who said nothing, but his eyes were twinkling.

"Sir, is that you?" George questioned.

**"Who are you?" Remus asked, while his father smiled.**

**"Professor Dumbledore, **

"CALLED IT!" George exclaimed.

"George, if you could refrain from yelling to loudly, I have sensitive hearing." Remus said, smiling.

George blinked. "What?" he questioned. "Professor, I'm Fred."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Don't try that on me, George." he grinned. "I spent 3 years at Hogwarts with your uncles, I know how to tell you 2 apart."

The Weasleys all blinked.

"You knew our uncles?" Ginny said, slightly shocked.

Remus smiled, nodding. "Yep, 1st , 2nd , and 3rd year at Hogwarts." he said, causing Padfoot to bark.

**what are you doing here?" Auva asked surprised.**

**Remus looked between his father and Dumbledore confused. "Huh?"**

**"Remus, I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore introduced himself. "I've come here to ask you to attend Hogwarts. You seem to be annoying our letters. I can't understand why. **

Draco snorted. He could understand why...Lupin was a freaking werewolf, a monster. He doesn't deserve to learn magic.

Astoria frowned, shooting Draco a glare. She liked Lupin when he taught DADA.

**You know all about magic from you father."**

**The young boy frowned and looked away. "Oh."**

**Auva smiled sadly at his son. "Remus can't attend Hogwarts, sir. We thought you knew that."**

**Dumbledore smiled kindly. "I know all about young Mr. Lupin's lycanthropy. I see no reason why that should stop him from attending Hogwarts."**

Remus winced slightly, remembering his reaction to this one sentence.

**"SEE NO REASON?" Remus screamed jumping to his feet. **

Everyone jumped at the sudden scream, looking at the headmaster in slight shock.

Remus's cheeks tinged red slightly, knowing what was coming up.

Harry looked up at Remus, lips twitching. "Why do I have a feeling you're going to rant about your lycanthropy?" he questioned, causing Remus to smile sheepishly.

**"WHAT? ARE YOU BLIND? I'M A WEREWOLF! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS! I COULD BITE SOMEONE! SOMEONE COULD FIND OUT I'M A WEREWOLF! YOU COULD GET IN TROUBLE FOR ALLOWING SOMEONE LIKE ME ATTEND HOGWARTS! YOU COULD GET FIRED! ATTENDING HOGWARTS ISN'T WORTH THE RISK! I DON'T NEED ANYMORE PAIN! I'VE BEEN ISOLATED FROM EVERYONE FOR YEARS! I…."**

Everyone was rubbing their ears by the time Dumbledore finished.

"Gee, Remus, quiet the voice you have." Ron muttered, his lips twitching upwards.

Remus groaned, rubbing his ears. "Yeah," he mumbled. "I can vogue for that. My ears are bleeding in pain."

Padfoot barked, licking one of Remus's ears, causing him to recoil in shock. "Gross, Padfoot!" he cried, pushing the dog away.

**Dumbledore and Auva watched quietly as Remus ranted. The professor pulled his wand out after a few minutes and pointed it out Remus. "Silencio."**

Several people grinned or laughed.

**Remus stopped his pacing and grabbed his throat. No sound was coming out of his mouth. He looked at Dumbledore surprised.**

Remus scoffed. "Of course I was surprised." he said. "A spell was just placed under me by the headmaster of Hogwarts."

Nearly everyone laughed at that, just picturing it in their heads.

**"Mr. Lupin, you are a bright young boy. You've had it difficult since you were bitten. Just because you have an illness…." Remus glared at Dumbledore calling his lycanthropy an illness. "Doesn't mean you don't deserve a chance to attend Hogwarts. I'm sure with certain precautions, everything will be fine. You will be treated like a normal kid at Hogwarts. The professors will know of your illness and will excuse you from class the day after the full moon." Dumbledore said calmly.**

Nearly everyone was looking at Dumbledore in shock. He was going to allow a werewolf at Hogwarts?

**"Will it be safe?" Auva asked concerned.**

**Dumbledore nodded his head. "With the precautions I am setting up Mr. Lupin will be safe. The kids will be safe as well. No one will get hurt."**

Remus winced slightly. He was wrong about that...

**Auva stared at the sky for a few minutes. "If you can promise it will be safe for everyone then I see no reason why he can't attend Hogwarts. He's always wanted to go."**

**The Headmaster smiled and pulled an envelope out of his pocket. He handed it to Auva. "By September first, I will have a system set up for Mr. Lupin on the days of the full moon."**

Many people started whispering to each other, wondering what the system was. Others were just shocked that Dumbledore actually let a _werewolf_ in Hogwarts. Was he worried at all for the safety of the students?!

**"Thank you, Professor." Auva said.**

**Remus crossed his arms and stomped his feet on the ground to get the two adults' attention.**

**"Of course. Sorry about that Mr. Lupin." Dumbledore smiled and released Remus from the silencing charm.**

**"It's too dangerous." Remus said immediately. **

Padfoot growled, pushing Remus slightly. Of course that was his first thought.

**"Don't get me wrong. I really want to go to Hogwarts, sir. I just think it's too dangerous. What if I bite someone? I don't want to put anyone else through the hell I have to go through every month."**

Many people started nodding their heads in agreement, then paled, realizing that they were agreeing with a werewolf.

**"Remus, just try." Auva said gently. "Go to Hogwarts this year. And if you don't like it, I won't make you go anymore. Just attempt Hogwarts for one year."**

**Remus wrung his fingers together and looked at his feet. "Okay Dad. I'll try one year."**

_More like all 7 years..._ Remus thought dryly, smiling a little.

**"Excellent." Dumbledore said happily. "Then I will see you on September first, Mr. Lupin."**

**When Dumbledore left, Remus looked at his dad and smiled.**

"Why are you smiling?" Fred questioned.

"Yeah, I thought you didn't want to go to Hogwarts." George added.

Remus only shrugged in response,

**Auva looked at his son confused. "Why are you smiling? You were just acting like you didn't want to go."**

Fred and George blinked.

"...WE THINK LIKE A MARAUDER'S FATHER!" they screamed, hugging each other again.

Percy and Ginny, who were sitting next to the twins, both winced at the volume, and covered their ears with their hands. Bill and Charlie snickered in amusement at their younger siblings.

"SHUT UP!" Ginny shouted, whacking the back of George's head.

"Oi!" George protested. "Why only whack me?!"

Ginny shrugged. "Well, you're next to me...not Fred..."

George sighed, before whacking the back of Fred.

"Oi!" Fred said indignantly.

"That was from Ginny."

"..."

**"I really do want to go, Dad. I'm just not sure if it is safe. **

"There's your answer." Remus said simply.

**Do you trust Professor Dumbledore with this?" Remus asked.**

**"Yes son. He is a great wizard. He'll make sure everyone is safe. Nobody is going to find out. **

Padfoot snorted, causing Remus to glare at him.

**Remember, you can't tell anyone you are a werewolf." Auva said.**

**"I know Dad. Let's go tell Mom." Remus said.**

**Auva grabbed his son's arm before he could run inside. "Son, will you at least try to make friends? I know you don't make friends on purpose. But you'll be at Hogwarts for seven years. It will be lonely if you just ignore everyone. Promise me you will at least attempt to make friends."**

Padfoot snorted. They basically _made_ Remus be friends with them because of a bet... it sure was a good thing they won the bet!

**Remus bit his lip and looked at the ground. "I promise." He whispered.**

"Why do you sound so...unhappy about that?" Hermione frowned. "Someone shouldn't have to make you promise to make friends."

"Well..." Remus nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Ever since I was bitten, I'd have trouble making friends...I was always afraid that they would find out I was a werewolf, then when they did, I was afraid that they would tell everyone what I was. I didn't want to have to go through that again..."

Several people frowned that. Lupin didn't deserve that...

"Again?" Harry pressed. "You mean it's happened before?"

Remus gave a dry smile. "Of course it has, Harry..." he said. "It happens to everyone werewolf at least one in their lives."

"Well, that's not fair!" Ron protested. "It's not your fault you're a werewolf."

"I appreciate it, Ron." Remus gave a soft smile. "But that's how some people are raised. I've gotten use to it."

Padfoot howled softly, nudging Remus's hand with his wet nose.

"That was the end of the first chapter." Dumbledore said, marking the page and setting the book down. "Who would like to read next?"

"I will, Albus." McGonagall said, taking the book and opening it to the right page. "Year 1, chapter 2, ******Friends.****"**

******Author: Wow, to be honest, I thought there wouldn't be any reviews. Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed, followed, and favorited! I really appreciate it! Remember, reviews helps my ego. If my ego isn't satisfied, I get eaten. Do you really want to be held responsible for me being eaten my my ego?**


	3. Year 1: Friends

******Year 1: Chapter 2********Friends**

**_Previously: _**

"_That was the end of the first chapter." Dumbledore said, marking the page and setting the book down. "Who would like to read next?"_

**"I will, Albus." McGonagall said, taking the book and opening it to the right page. "Year 1, chapter 2, ********Friends.****"**

**Padfoot barked at the chapter title, earning several odd looks. It was almost like the dog knew what was happening.**

**Lena hugged her son tightly. "Be good, Remus. Be nice to the other kids. Don't cause any trouble or get into any fights. **

Padfoot snorted then sneezed, causing Remus to blush slightly.

Harry gave a mock-gasp. "Is it true?" he teased. "Did Remus Lupin, professor extraordinaire, a Prefect, get into a _fight_ at school?"

Everyone looked at Remus and Harry in surprise. How would Harry know that?

Remus muttered something under his breath, causing Padfoot to bark.

**Listen to your teachers. Try and make some friends. And write to me."**

**"I know Mom." Remus replied as he hugged his mom back. His mom let him go and he ran through the barrier with his father.**

**"Have a good term, son. We'll see you at Christmas." Auva told his son.**

Remus winced a little at that, but no one paid any mind to it. Except Padfoot, who whimpered and nudged Remus with his nose, giving as much comfort as he could in dog form.

**"Thanks Dad." Remus replied as he climbed onto the train. He sat down in an empty carriage and stared out the window.**

**Remus watched another boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes, wearing round glasses that looked around his age. **

Harry blinked. "Was...was that my dad?" he hesitantly asked Remus.

Remus smiled softly, ruffling Harry's already messy hair. "Sure was." he replied.

**His mother hugged him tightly and wiped her eyes free of the tears that were filling in them. The boy smiled before his father dragged him away from his mother to speak to him out of his mother's ears reach. The father winked at his son and gave him a package before ruffling his son's hair.**

Harry grinned. Not only did he get to hear about Remus and Sirius, but he got to learn about his dad too!

**Remus turned to see another boy with long black hair and grey eyes arguing with his mother. He yelled at her before grabbing his trunk and climbing onto the train.**

Harry looked down at his godfather, as Padfoot barked at the mention of him

**A mousy boy with brown hair and watery blue eyes caught Remus's attention next. He was jumping up and down excitedly.**

Harry grew very silent. If he was learning about the Marauders...which was Remus, Sirius, his dad, and...Peter. He would have to learn about Peter too...

Ron growled under his breath. He had a feeling who the boy was...

**A whistle sounded and the mousy boy stopped jumping up and down. He ran onto the train along with the others who hadn't gotten on yet.**

_Wish he missed the train..._ Ron thought bitterly.

**Remus sighed and leaned back in his seat. He closed his eyes and was starting to fall asleep when he the door to his compartment was opened.**

"Bloody git interrupting my sleep..." Remus muttered, his lips twitching upwards.

Padfoot snorted. Oh how James would love to hear _that_...

**"Do you mind if I seat here?" A boy's voice asked.**

**Remus opened his eyes to see the boy with the glasses. "It's a free world."**

**"Thanks." The boy replied. He sat down across from Remus and smiled. "By the way, I'm Jam….."**

"Jam?" Harry said, amused. "Jam Potter, glad he didn't name me Jelly...Jelly Jam Potter, the Sandwich-Who-Wasn't-Eaten."

Everyone who heard, snorted.

"Why can't you always be this funny, Harry!" George pouted.

Harry shrugged, grinning.

**The compartment door opened again and this time the boy with long black hair came in. "Can I seat here?" Without waiting for a reply, he sat down next to Remus. "Thanks."**

"He sounds rude." Parvati huffed, causing Remus to stifle his laughter as Padfoot growled a little.

**Remus rolled his eyes and looked back out the window to watch the scenery going by.**

**"As I was saying, I'm James Potter. Who are you guys?" James asked.**

**"Sirius Black." **

"Sirius Black!" several people screamed.

"Murderer!" one person spat.

Harry turned round, scanning the students, glaring at everyone. "Shut up!" he screamed, causing everyone to be quiet and look at him in shock. "If you knew the real story...!"

Remus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, giving him a warning look.

The white orb appeared above the Head Table. _"Excuse me."_ everyone jumped and stared at the orb. _"Thank you. All will be revealed at the end of this chapter. Amelia, remember, stick to the facts, not the rumors. Thank you, that's all." _with those parting words, the white orb popped and disappeared.

Amelia Bones blinked, slightly confused. What was this woman talking about?

**The new boy said and he turned to Remus. Before anyone could say anything, the door opened again and two people came inside. One was a boy with greasy black hair. **

A lot of students snuck suspicious looks at Snape, causing him to at glare at them, making them look away.

**The other was a girl with long red hair and bright green eyes.**

Snape glare was lost as he blinked and looked away.

Harry blinked. "Is that..." he hesitantly trailed off.

Remus smiled. "It is."

**"You better be in Slytherin." The greasy haired boy said.**

**"Slytherin?" James question in disbelief. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" **

All the Slytherins grumbled in protest as a lot people nodded in agreement.

"There's nothing wrong with Slytherin!" Astoria Greengrass protested, glaring at everyone.

"Oh yeah?" Dean challenged. "Name one good thing about Slytherin."

"Not all Slytherins are evil." Daphne Greengrass growled. "Slytherins are cunning and ambitious, that doesn't make us evil. We're just different."

Everyone was staring at the 2 Slytherin girls in surprise and shock. Dean opened his mouth to retort, but McGonagall quickly cut him off by continuing reading.

**He looked at Remus and Sirius when he said this.**

**Sirius slouched in his seat and frowned. "My whole family has been in Slytherin."**

**"Blimey and I thought you were alright." James replied.**

Padfoot barked at that.

**Sirius grinned at James. "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you got the choice?"**

**James lifted an invisible sword. "Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad."**

All the Gryffindors cheered at this.

**The greasy haired boy made a small, disparaging noise. **

Fred whispered something to George, who snickered in response and whispered something back.

"What are you talking about?" Percy said cautiously, slightly nervous.

George glared at Percy. "Why would we tell a traitor?" he said angrily.

Fred didn't say anything however, frowning as Percy looked away, not saying anything response. Percy avoided Bill and Charlie's disappointed looks and stared at the table.

"George!" Molly reprimanded, tears springing to her eyes. "Don't say that to your brother!"

George grumbled something under his breath, before growing silent.

**James turned to glare at him. "Got a problem with that?"**

**"No." The boy replied. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"**

**"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius asked mockingly.**

A lot of people laughed at that as Snape glared at them, especially at Padfoot.

**James roared with laughter, while the girl glared at the two of them. Remus rolled his eyes and continued to ignore the four in the compartment.**

**The girl grabbed the boy's arm. "Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."**

Everyone's jaw dropped. _Snape_? _Snape _went to school with Lupin, Black, and Potter senior?

"You knew my mum?" Harry questioned, eyes-wide.

Severus looked at Harry, his face unreadable. "I...thought I did..."

**"Ooooo…." James and Sirius mocked.**

**"See ya, Snivellus!" James called after the two.**

"Snivellus?" Fred grinned evilly.

"What a wonderful nickname." George smirked.

"You had better not!" Molly said, glaring at the twins. "He's your professor!"

"Right, right, so when we graduate-"

"Boys!"

**Sirius leaned back in his seat. "I don't like him."**

"Why wouldn't he like him?" Luna said dreamily. "He didn't do anything wrong. All he did was hope his friend was in Slytherin."

Everyone stared at the Ravenclaw in shock. Was she really _defending_ the Potions Master?

Padfoot whimpered, putting his paws over his eyes.

**James nodded his head and turned back to Remus. "So, what's your name?"**

**Remus shrugged his shoulders and continued to stare out the window.**

"You don't know your own name, professor?" Fred said, amused.

"Remus, please." Remus corrected. "I'm no longer your professor."

"I wish you were." George said glumly. "Umbridge is annoying as hell."

**"You don't know your name?" James asked, smiling.**

"YOU/I THINK LIKE A MARAUDER!" George and Fred screamed, causing several people to cover their ears.

"Why is it always you two who screams?" Ginny complained, rubbing her ears.

"It was Prof-Remus who was screaming last chapter." Fred grinned.

"Right out screaming at Dumbledore." George added, causing Remus to blush slightly.

**Again, Remus shrugged his shoulders.**

**Sirius and James looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "Do you like Quidditch?"**

**"Yeah." Sirius replied. "I'm a Beater."**

Fred and George grinned excitedly. They were Beaters too! To think, what if one of them was holding the same Beater's bat as one of the Marauders!

**"Cool. I'm a Chaser. Though I also try to play as a seeker sometimes." James replied. He looked at Remus again. "What about you?"**

**Remus shrugged his shoulders and continued to look at the window.**

"What is it with you?" Harry questioned. "Did you loose your voice?"

Padfoot snorted, remembering saying something similar to that.

**Sirius turned to face him. "Do you have a voice?"**

Harry blinked, before shaking his head, grinning as he ran his fingers through Padfoot's fur.

**Remus shrugged his shoulders again, making Sirius scream in frustration and James to laugh. "He has a voice. He spoke once earlier before you came in."**

"Once." Ron said. "Only _once_."

**"D-do you m-mind if I seat h-here?" A boy asked.**

**"Go ahead." James replied. "I'm James Potter. This is Sirius Black."**

**The boy sat next to James. "P-peter P-pettigrew."**

Ron and Harry glared at the book in McGonagall's hands as Padfoot growled. Remus didn't say anything, he only ran his fingers through Padfoot's fur. Peter was once their friend, he didn't do anything wrong then.

**"Nice to meet you." James replied.**

**Peter looked over at Remus. "Who are you?"**

**Remus shrugged. He didn't want to talk to these boys. He was afraid of becoming friends with them.**

Everyone frowned at that. How could someone be _afraid_ of making friends?

**As soon as they learn he is a werewolf they will shun him, so he found it easier to ignore them now then become friends and get hurt by them shunning him. He wanted friends, but didn't want to face the pain of being shunned if they ever found out the truth.**

Padfoot growled at Remus, tackling him. Remus yelped as he fell of the bench, causing everyone burst out laughing.

"...ow." he said dryly. "This seems familiar."

Padfoot barked in response, licking Remus's face.

"Get off, you big mutt." Remus groaned, sitting up.

**"Did we do something to offend you?" James asked.**

**Remus shook his head.**

**"Then why aren't you talking to us?" Sirius questioned.**

**Remus shrugged his shoulders, making Sirius scream in frustration again.**

**Remus turned to look at Sirius and raised a brow. "What's wrong?"**

"He speaks!" Fred and George exclaimed, pointing at Remus.

"I've been speaking since the book started, boys." Remus said, rolling his eyes, grinning.

**Sirius stopped screaming and looked at Remus. "Look, he speaks!"**

Before Fred and George could scream that they thought like a Marauder again, Ginny threateningly held her wand up to them.

"If you scream again," she said dangerously. "I will use the Bat-Bogey Hex on _both_ of you."

Fred and George nervously looked at each other. When Ginny made a threat, she followed through with it.

**James rolled his eyes. "Idiot." He looked at Remus. "So, your name, do you like Quidditch, and what house do you want to be in?"**

"Remus Lupin, not really, and Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." Remus said, amused. "Which would've been my response, if I had answered."

"You don't like Quidditch?!" Fred and George shouted, horrified.

Remus blinked. "I never said that...I only said not really..."

"That's just as bad!" they screamed. "We have to fix this!"

Remus paled a little, his lips twitching. James and Sirius said nearly the same exact thing.

**Remus blinked and looked at James confused. "Huh?"**

**"Answer the questions." Sirius growled.**

Everyone who didn't know about Sirius winced. They still couldn't believe that the mass murderer was in the story.

**Remus leaned back in his seat. "Don't feel like it."**

**"Fine." Sirius replied and turned to Peter. "What about you?"**

**"I like Quidditch, but I can't play. I'm not good at sports." Peter replied and looked down at his feet shyly. "And as for houses, any house is fine except maybe Slytherin."**

"The rat would've been a better Slytherin." Ron growled, causing several people to look at him confused.

**"I agree with that. Slytherin house is full of slimy gits, like Snivellus." James replied.**

The Slytherins grumbled in annoyance as Astoria and Daphne crossed their arms and glared at the book.

"You can't judge a House by one person." Daphne said snarkily.

**The compartment door opened again and a witch with a trolley smiled at the boys. "Anything off the trolley?"**

**All the boys, but Remus, jumped up and brought all the sweets they wanted. Peter turned to look at Remus. "Are you going to get anything?"**

**"No." Remus replied.**

"Why didn't you get anything?" Seamus questioned.

"...I didn't bring any money."

**The three boys shrugged and sat down with their sweets.**

**For the rest of the trip, the three boys ate their sweets and talked about some more. They played exploding snap and tried to get Remus to join them in their conversations and game. They succeeded in getting nothing out of Remus. He continued to ignore them for the whole train ride.**

"Gee, Remus." Harry said, his lips twitching upwards. "You're really antisocial."

Remus shrugged in response, smiling a little.

**"We're here!" James and Sirius sang happily.**

**"Let's go." Sirius said. "I really hope I get sorted into Gryffindor and not Slytherin."**

**James smiled. "Don't worry, mate. From what I can tell you are nothing like a Slytherin."**

Padfoot whimpered, missing James. _Why did I have to convince them to change Secret Keepers...?_

**Remus followed the three boys out of the compartment quietly.**

**"I wonder where we go." Peter said.**

**"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A male voice.**

"Hagrid!" several people shouted, grinning.

**James grinned. "Guess that answers that question." The four boys looked towards the direction of the voice and saw a big man with lots of black hair and two beady black eyes.**

**"C'mon, follow me. Anymore firs' years? Follow me!" The man said.**

"Have you ever left anyone behind by accident?" Charlie asked, grinning.

Hagrid chuckled. "I should 'ope no'!"

**"Who are you?" Sirius asked.**

**"Rubeus Hagrid, Gamekeeper here at Hogwarts." The man replied. All the first years followed Hagrid along a steep, narrow path. **

"Didn't you nearly slip on that path?" Bill teased Charlie.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "No that was Percy, remember?"

Percy blushed at that, but didn't bother to deny it, earning a lot of laughs.

Fred looked curiously at Percy. Something about him was different...he didn't even tell Charlie to shut up...

**"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec. Jus' round this bend here!"**

**All of the first years were awed when they saw Hogwarts.**

"Everyone usually is." Arthur smiled. "It's a wonderful sight."

**Hagrid lead the awed first years to the lake where there were a bunch of boats waiting for them. "No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called to them.**

"What would happen if there were more than four?" Neville asked curiously.

"The boat would sink, Mr. Longbottom." McGonagall said. "It happened my first year of teaching here, those poor 1st years!"

**James, Sirius, and Peter ran to one of the boats and climbed into it. Sirius looked back at Remus, who was walking away from them, and climbed out of the boat. "Sirius, what are you doing?" James called after him.**

"Being an annoying prat?" Remus suggested, earning many laughs and a growl from Padfoot.

_More like I was getting an annoying prat..._ Padfoot thought.

**Sirius ignored him and ran to catch up with Remus. He grabbed Remus's arm and dragged him to their boat. "What are you doing?" Remus asked confused.**

**"Four to a boat." Sirius replied. "You can seat with us." Without giving Remus a choice, the two got in the boat.**

Everyone snorted, thought a lot of people looked cautious. Was Black planning anything? Maybe he was planning at an early age on how to rid of James Potter...

**"Will you tell us your name now?" James asked when he saw the two climb into the boat.**

**Remus, who was looking over the side of the boat at the water, looked up. "If I do, will you leave me alone?"s**

**James and Sirius looked at each other, then at Remus. "No." They said simultaneously.**

Everyone either grinned or laughed at that.

"I got my hopes up to high." Remus muttered, making everyone who heard burst out laughing again.

**"Why?"**

**"Everyone in?" Hagrid yelled. "Right then- Forward!"**

**The boats began to move along the river by magic.**

"Who controls that magic, anyways?" Hermione questioned. "It doesn't say it anywhere in Hogwarts, A History."

"Magic itself, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said, looking at her over his half-moon spectacles.

"So, I'm not the only one who's read Hogwarts, A History?" Remus said, amused.

Hermione's eyes lit up. "You've read it too, professor?" she asked, excited. "It's nice to know that I'm not the only one who enjoyed the book." she looked pointedly at Ron and Harry, who whistled innocently.

**"We want to be friends." James replied.**

**"Why?"**

"Do you really need a reason to be someone's friend?" Harry questioned.

Remus snorted. "No, just with those 2. There were trouble and I didn't want to be like them."

Padfoot barked, seeming to glare at him.

**Sirius blinked. "We don't need a reason to be your friend."**

**Remus hmmed and looked back at the water.**

**"So?" James said.**

**Remus blinked and looked at James. "So what?"**

"You just loved to annoy him, didn't you?" Hermione said, her lips twitching upwards.

Remus smiled. "Correction, I _lived_ to annoy him."

**James threw his hands into the air in exasperation. "Your name? The thing we have been working on finding out all day."**

Everyone grinned at James's reaction, as Remus shook his head.

**"Why? We probably won't even be in the same house. So there is no point in you knowing it." Remus replied. He looked back at the water and stuck his hand in it. The cool water felt nice in the warm, fall air.**

**"What if we're all in the same house?" Sirius asked.**

**"Will you tell us your name and be our friend then?" James continued.**

**Remus sighed. "You won't leave me alone unless I agree?" James and Sirius nodded their heads vigorously. "Fine. Deal."**

"Remus..." Hermione shook her head. "You poor soul."

Padfoot barked loudly, earning Hermione's attention. Padfoot growled at her slightly, causing many people to look at the dog, nervously. Hermione only rolled her eyes and turned back to McGonagall, who continued reading.

**James and Sirius jumped to their feet and screamed happily. "We won!"**

**"What did I just do?" Remus groaned. James and Sirius started jumping happily, causing the boat to shake. "Will you two stop? You're going to make the boat…"**

**Remus never finished his sentence because the boat tipped over and the four boys fell into the water.**

Everyone burst out laughing at that as Snape sneered in their direction. _Trust the idiots to do that..._

"Such idiots..." Remus said, shaking his head.

Padfoot barked at him, growling slightly, but Remus only flicked him in the nose. Padfoot whimpered, covering his nose with his paws.

**"Wonderful." Remus growled.**

**James and Sirius laughed and Peter chuckled. "That was fun." Sirius said, grinning.**

**"You guys are idiots." Remus replied.**

"Don't repeat-" Fred started.

"-yourself, professor." George ended.

"Its the first sign of madness." they said together, grinning widely.

Remus rolled his eyes fondly. "Please, the first sign of madness in my book is talking to James and Sirius." he replied without hesitation. "s

**"You better be careful. We'll be sharing a dorm for the next seven years." James replied, grinning to.**

**"That's only if we get in the same house." Remus said.**

**"I bet we'll be in the same house. And don't forget our deal." James said.**

**Remus groaned and climbed back into the boat. "I think I'd rather be in Slytherin then be in your house and forced to be your friend."**

All the Gryffindors gasped, looking at Remus in shock, causing Remus to shrug.

"It seemed good at the time." Remus said.

**James and Sirius gasped and pulled Remus back in the lake. "You don't mean that. You're not a slimy git."**

"Not all Slytherins are slimy gits!" Daphne shouted, earning several nods and shouts in agreement from the Slytherin table.

**"How would you know? You don't know anything about me." Remus replied.**

**"You're talking to us now and you don't even realize it. You've been trying to ignore us and now you're talking. And I can tell that you're not slimy git. So I know you won't be a Slytherin." James replied.**

"Well he was right..." Harry said, smiling at Remus, who shrugged back.

**Remus sighed and climbed back into the boat, then held his hand out to help James get into the boat. James and Remus pulled Sirius into the boat, and then they pulled Peter into the boat.**

**"Alright yer four?" Hagrid called at them.**

**"Yeah!" James called back and all the boats started moving again.**

"They _stopped _for you?" Neville said, surprised.

"If I were James or Sirius, I would make a comment on how 'of _course_ they stopped for me, I'm awesome!', but I'm not, so I'll just say yes." Remus said smiling as several people blinked and Padfoot grumbled.

**When they reached the other side of the lake, Hagrid led the first years to castle door and knocked on it three times.**

**A tall, stern looking witch with long black hair tied in a bun opened the door.**

Everyone looked at McGonagall, trying to imagine her graying hair white.

"Your hair use to be black, Professor?" George questioned.

"Fred!" Molly scolded. "That's no way to talk to your professor!"

"That's actually George, Molly." Remus kindly corrected.

"Oh, right, thank you Remus." Molly smiled at him.

**"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid told her.**

**"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take it from here." McGonagall replied.**

**The first years followed McGonagall into the entrance and until a small chamber to the side of the entrance hall. **

Remus grinned, remember 2nd year when he scared all the 1st years with James, Sirius, and...Peter...

"I know that look..." Ron said cautiously. "What are you planning?

"Nothing," Remus said offhandedly. "Just a prank I played on the 1st years while I was in my 2nd year."

McGonagall, remembering the prank, glared warningly at Remus, who flashed her a grin in response.

**The professor turned to face preteens.**

**"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." Professor McGonagall started to explain.**

Everyone stared at McGonagall.

"Was that the speech you gave us?" Harry questioned.

"And us?" Fred and George asked.

"Us too..." Bill trailed off.

McGonagall only blushed slightly and continued reading, causing everyone to grin.

**James and Sirius turned to Remus and grinned at him. Remus groaned. "It's not likely we'll be in the same house."**

**"Aw. Don't be like that." Sirius said.**

**"We're not that bad." James added.**

"Yes they were." Snape muttered under his breath, earning a sharp glance from McGonagall.

**Professor McGonagall glared at the three of them. "You three, quiet." She looked at them closely and sighed. "Why are you four all wet?"**

**"These two idiots decided to make our boat tip over." Remus replied, gesturing to James and Sirius, who smiled innocently.**

McGonagall shook her head. Those 3 were never innocent...

**McGonagall sighed and pinched her nose.**

**"The four houses are called Gryffindor, **

All the Lions whooped and cheered.

**Hufflepuff, **

All the Badgers grinned and cheered for their house.

**Ravenclaw, **

All the Eagles laughed, shaking their heads as they all cheered.

**and Slytherin. **

The other 3 Houses looked at the Snakes expectantly, who stayed quietly.

"Well, aren't you going to cheer for your house?" Bill questioned.

"Severus, your house has no spirit." McGonagall scoffed, her lips twitching upwards.

Snape gave her a blank look, like 'Spirit? Never heard of it.'

**Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Professor McGonagall looked at the four dripping wet boys as she left and frowned.**

"You could've at least dried us." Remus whined, making several people stare at him. Their ex-professor sounded like a kid right then. "We were wet through the entire Sorting and dinner until a Prefect noticed and dried us."

McGonagall's lips twitched upwards. "I believed that leaving you wet would make you learn your lesson." she sighed. "I don't think it worked."

Many people laughed, making Padfoot bark and Remus grin.

**Sirius and James were bouncing on their feet excitedly. "I can't wait. I wonder how they sort us."**

**"So, person-whose-name-we-don't-know-yet, you ready to be brothers for the next seven years?" James asked.**

Remus smiled as Padfoot barked again.

More than 7 years...

**Remus glared at James out of the corner of his eye. "I really hope I'm not in your house."**

Harry shook his head. "You're...extremely confusing, Remy." Harry grinned.

Remus blinked. "I...don't call me that." he said immediately. "And I live to be confusing."

Padfoot snorted at that.

**"Aw." Sirius flung his arms around Remus's neck. **

"Then kissed him." Fred said in his best reader's voice.

Remus and Padfoot looked horrified at that as everyone laughed and Tonks raised an eyebrow. Padfoot howled and covered his ears with his paws, as Remus spluttered out, "We would...I...he...gah!" he threw his hands up in the air. "We're not like that!"

"Sure, prof-Remus." George grinned. "You secret's safe with us."

Remus sighed, rubbing his temples. "...you're both..." he searched for the right word.

"Amazing?" George offered.

"Dashingly handsome?" Fred grinned.

"Insufferable?" Hermione smiled.

"Bingo, I'd give you points but I'm no longer a professor." Remus grinned, before shaking his head and muttering, "Honestly...me and Sirius...Merlin, I don't even want to think about it..."

**"Don't be so hurtful."**

**"You two are annoying." Remus growled and pushed Sirius off of him.**

"Still are." Remus breathed, causing Padfoot to grumble.

**James and Sirius grinned mischievously. "This is going to be a fun year, especially if we're in the same house."**

**Remus's eye started twitching, so it was a good thing that McGonagall chose that time to come back.**

"Thank Merlin for that!" McGonagall sighed. "I don't know what would've happened if I hadn't come in at that time..."

Everyone snickered at that as Remus shrugged, a lopsided grin on his face.

**"Form a line and follow me." She said.**

**McGonagall led the first years into the Great Hall.**

**There were five long tables in the Great Hall. Four of them were filled with students and the one out of the head of the hall was filled with the teachers. The tables had golden goblets and plates. Looking at the ceiling, James saw thousands of candles floating in the air. Hundreds of faces turned to face them as the first years were led down between two tables.**

"That's always nerve-racking." Bill grinned.

"Especially for the ickle firsties." Charlie cooed, grinning.

**In front of the teacher table, McGonagall put a stool down and put a hat on the stool.**

**James watch confused as the hat started to sing. When the hat finished its song, the whole Great Hall exploded into applause.**

**"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." McGonagall said, holding a long roll of parchment. "Adams, John!"**

"John Adams?" an amused Muggleborn said. "From _Pocahontas_?"

Several Muggleborns and Half-bloods snorted, while the Pure-bloods just looked confused.

**"HUFFLEPUFF!"**

**"Black, Sirius!"**

**Sirius walked confidently up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall placed the hat on his head and Sirius's world went black.**

Several people snorted at that. Sirius _Black_'s world went _black_...oh the irony.

_**A Black, eh? I know your family. All Slytherins.**_

_**Don't you dare put me in Slytherin. **_**Sirius thought.**

_**Relax. I can tell that you aren't Slytherin material. Now let's have another look. Loyal, but not loyal enough for Hufflepuff. You don't care about learning, so Ravenclaw is out. **_

_"Wish you were in Ravenclaw." Remus breathed to Padfoot, causing him to grumble._

_**Yes, you have a brave heart. I know where you are to go now. GRYFFINDOR!**_

**Sirius jumped off the stool happily and gave the hat to McGonagall before sitting down at the applauding table.**

**"Lupin, Remus!" McGonagall called after some more names were called.**

**Sirius looked up to see the boy that he and James made a deal with.**

"At least I didn't have to tell them my name." Remus grinned. "McGonagall took care of that."

**Remus sat on the stool and let his world go black when the hat covered his eyes.**

_**A werewolf, eh? Never had to sort someone like you before.**_

___Someone, Remus. Not something.__ Padfoot couldn't help but think to himself._

**Remus groaned.**

_**Don't worry. No one will know about that. Now where should I put you? Not very trusting, so Hufflepuff is out. Definitely not a Slytherin. Very smart and you enjoy learning. Could be a Ravenclaw.**_

_**Go with Ravenclaw then! **_**Remus thought quickly.**

"You really didn't want to loose that bet, huh?" Tonks said, amused.

"Not really." Remus said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, making Padfoot howl quietly.

_**What's this? A deal with some boys about being friends. **_**The hat chuckled. **_**You are definitely brave to come here when you are a werewolf. You could be a Gryffindor.**_

_**Don't you dare put me in Gryffindor. **_**Remus growled.**

**The hat chuckled. **_**Inside, you really want to be a Gryffindor. You really want to be their friends.**_

_**No, I don't.**_

_**Yes, you do.**_

_Lots of people stared at Remus, confused._

_"Were you...having a mental argument with the Sorting Hat, professor?" Hannah questioned._

_Remus shrugged. "I guess I was."_

**James looked at Sirius at the Gryffindor table and raised a brow. Sirius shrugged his shoulders and looked back at Remus.**

**Peter turned to look James. "Think he'll make it to Gryffindor?"**

**"He better. We can't annoy the hell out of him if he doesn't make it. He's going to be our brother." James grinned.**

Remus rolled his eyes fondly as everyone either chuckled or grinned. Padfoot barked happily, grinning as best as a dog could.

**Peter chuckled and shook his head. "I almost feel sorry for Remus? That's what his name is, right?"**

**"That's what McGonagall said." James replied.**

_**Yes, I think this is the best house for you.**_

_**No. Don't. I don't want to be their friend.**_

_**Yes, you do. **_

_"You're ____still__ arguing?" Tonks said incredulously._

_Remus shrugged. "I really did ____not__ want to be 'brothers', as they put it, at the time..."_

_Padfoot whimpered._

_**You're just frightened to make friends. Trust me. You'll thank me for this later.**_

**Remus groaned.**

_**GRYFFINDOR!**_

**As the Gryffindor table erupted into applause, Sirius, James, and Peter roared their approval.**

**"Damn it!" **

Nearly everyone busted out laughing while others looked at Remus in shock. Remus blushed and shrugged sheepishly.

"Do my ears deceive me?" Harry mock-gasped. "Did the ex-professor Remus Lupin just _swear_? Unheard of!"

Remus laughed, shaking his head. "You're so much like your father..."

**Remus shouted as he ripped the hat off his head and glared at the three boys he met on the train. He didn't even notice everyone staring at him in confusion.**

"I wasn't sure whether to be affronted or confused." McGonagall smiled. "It sounded like you didn't want to be in my House."

"It wasn't the House I was having problems with..." Remus said. "It was the people who were going to be _in_ the House."

**Seeing as Peter, James, and Sirius were the only ones to understand his frustration, they howled with laughter.**

**"It's your own fault, Remus." James said, grinning like no tomorrow as Remus moved to the Gryffindor table, only to pause next to James to smack him in the arm before sitting down next to Sirius, who was also smacked by Remus.**

Again, everyone burst out laughing as Remus grinned. Padfoot whimpered and Remus muttered, "Totally deserved it..." under his breath.

**"Don't start." Remus growled.**

**Sirius pouted."Don't be mean, Rem." He smiled and hugged Remus. "Now we can be brothers."**

**Remus pushed Sirius off of himself. "Not likely. The deal only stays in affect if all four of us landed in the same house."**

**"Oh," Sirius said, before turning to James and Peter. "Make sure you two end up in Gryffindor."**

**Peter and James laughed. "Course we will. We can't annoy Remus to death if we aren't." The latter said.**

"Nice to know..." Remus grumbled.

**Remus start to slam his head repeatedly on the table. Maybe, just maybe he could cause himself a concussion. Some of the older students chuckled at the four. They weren't sure of what was going on, but the banter was amusing.**

"I believe your brothers found that particularly amusing." Remus said to Molly, causing her to smile, tears starting to form in her eyes.

**"Pettigrew, Peter!" Was called after a while.**

_**Hmm. Where should I put you? Not Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Could be Hufflepuff. Hmm. No, not loyal enough for Hufflepuff. **_

_"That's certainly right..." Harry glowered._

_**Maybe Gryffindor. Yes, you seem brave enough. GRYFFINDOR!**_

**Peter hopped off the stool and went to sit across from Sirius.**

**"YES!" James screamed. "One more to go, Remus!"**

**"You do realize you are talking about yourself?" Remus asked bored. "It would have been better to say, 'Just me to go, Remus.'"**

**"What does it matter how I say it? You know what I was talking about." James argued.**

**"Potter, James!" McGonagall said to cut the two off...Such troublemakers, she could already tell.**

"Aw, that early, Minnie?" Remus teased, making everyone look at him in shock. Minnie? He's teasing a professor? Minnie?

McGonagall sighed. "You may no longer be in school, but don't call me Minnie."

"No promises~"

**James went up to the stool and sat down. The hat barely touched his head when it called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"**

Harry's glower turned into a soft smile. A true Gryffindor...

**James smiled and jumped off the stool. "HA! Take that Remus Lupin!" He sat next to Peter and smiled at Remus.**

**Remus groaned and started to continuously slam his head on the table. "Come on, Remy. We aren't that bad. We get to be brothers now." James said.**

**Remus lifted his head and glared at James. "Don't call me that. **

"Remy, huh?" Harry grinned. "What's so bad about Remy?"

Remus groaned. "Don't you start."

**It's Remus. And not that bad? You insulted Severus on the train and then threw us into a lake. I can tell already you two are going to be troublemakers."**

**"Hmm." James said. "Do you guys like pranks?"**

**Sirius smirked and Peter smiled.**

**"Oh no." Remus groaned. "You guys are pranksters, aren't you?"**

"I should've known, really." Remus sighed.

**"Come on, Remus. It'll be fun." Sirius said.**

**"Will you four be quiet?" A girl with red hair that Remus recognized as Lily Evans asked.**

**James smiled charmingly at her. "Hi, I'm James Potter. And you would be?"**

**Remus rolled his eyes.**

**Lily frowned and turned away from him.**

Harry frowned slightly...his mum didn't like his dad?

**James frowned and turned to Sirius confused. Sirius laughed and shook his head.**

**"Snape, Severus!"**

**"Hey, it's Snivellus!" Sirius said.**

Several people snorted at that, earning themselves a hate-filled glare from Snape.

**James looked up at Snape and glared. "I hate him."**

Harry frowned slightly. Snape didn't even do anything...why would his dad hate him?

**"SLYTHERIN!"**

**"What he ever do to you?" Remus said.**

**"Well, he's here for one." Sirius replied.**

"That's no reason to hate him." Harry muttered to himself, frowning.

Padfoot whimpered, licking Harry's hand in an apology.

**Remus sighed and faced the front of the Great Hall.**

**When the sorting was finished, Dumbledore stood up and smiled. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down as the hall exploded into applause.**

"Didn't you say that at our Sorting too, Professor?" Hermione questioned, earning a smile from Dumbledore, a twinkle in his eyes.

**"He's mad." Sirius said grinning. "I'm sure he won't expel us for a few pranks."**

**Remus groaned let his head slam on the table. "Whatever. Just leave me out of them."**

**"Now what kind of friends would we be if all we let you do is study and do homework." Sirius said.**

"A horrible friend." Ron grinned, looking pointedly at Hermione, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Oh shut up, Ronald." she huffed.

**"Oh no." Remus muttered.**

**Sirius and James smirked. "Oh yes. You're ours, Remus. **

"Very possessive of you, aren't they, professor." Fred and George said together, waggling their eyebrows.

Remus rolled his eyes as Molly glared at the twins.

"Don't talk to him like that, boys!" she exclaimed. "It's rude."

"He doesn't seem to mind." they grinned together.

**You're in this group now and this group pulls pranks. You're not getting out of it." James said.**

**"What if I don't want to be part of your group?" Remus replied.**

**"You made a deal to be our friend if we were in the same house, so you're stuck with us now." James said.**

**"I made that deal because I thought I would be in a different house." Remus pouted.**

Several people raised their eyebrows at that. Pouted? Remus? Ex-DADA professor? Pouting?

**James and Sirius grinned, while Peter smiled.**

**At the end of the feast, Dumbledore stood up and smiled. "Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, some of you might have noticed the new addition to the ground. A Whomping Willow. This is a very dangerous tree. Stay away from it. And now off to bed, all of you!"**

Many people started whispering to each other about that. So the Whomping Willow was planted in their first year? Why was it even there?

Remus winced slightly. _Ugh...I just had to be bitten..._

**The Gryffindor first years stood up and followed their two fifth year prefects. "Here we are." The prefect said when they reached a painting of a fat lady. "The password is wolfsbane."**

Several people snorted at the irony as Remus rolled his eyes.

**Remus tensed at hearing the password, but relaxed a second later.**

**The painting opened allowing the kids to enter. After being directed to their dorms, the four boys entered the dorm and claimed their beds. In the room, there were four beds with red drapes surrounding all the beds. There was an aisle between the four beds that led to a door at the end of the room that led to a bathroom for the four boys that had two showers and sinks in it. Remus claimed the bed next to the window and James took the one next to Remus's. Peter took the bed across from James and Sirius took the one across from Remus.**

**Remus lay down on his bed with his hands resting under his head and was staring at the ceiling, while James and Sirius were sitting up on their beds talking. Peter sat on his bed watching the two boys talk and throwing comments in a few times, but most of the time just stayed quiet. To Remus he seemed like a shy, nervous boy who followed others and never made a name for himself.**

Ron and Harry snorted, that was certainly right. Peter was a spineless git who couldn't vogue for himself and had to rely on others for help.

**"I wish first years could try out for Quidditch." James was saying.**

**Sirius smiled. "Me too. We'll just have to tryout next year."**

**"If there are any positions open." James muttered. He turned to look at Remus. "You never did answer earlier. Do you like Quidditch?"**

**"Not really. I don't see the point of it." Remus replied thoughtfully. "It's just people flying around on brooms throwing balls around. Seems pointless really."**

All the Quidditch fanatics gasped, staring at Remus horrified.

"Pointless?" Ron said, shocked. "I thought you liked Quidditch!"

Remus smiled dryly. "Remember, this was in 1st year, some of my views have changed."

**James and Sirius gasped horrified. "Pointless?"**

**"You insult us." Sirius said dramatically.**

**"I'm entitled to my opinion." Remus replied, though there was a hint of amusement in his eyes at their reactions.**

**James shook his head and sighed. "Hate Quidditch? That just isn't right. We're going to have to fix that, Sirius."**

Fred and George grinned, remember saying something similar not that long ago.

**"I didn't say hate. Just don't like it that much." Remus said.**

**None of the boys heard him though as they were in their own conversation.**

**Sirius nodded his head seriously. "Yes, we will. We can't have a roommate hating Quidditch."**

**Remus sighed. "I didn't say hate."**

**The two Quidditch fanatics still ignored Remus. **

"Which is seriously annoying." Remus grumbled to himself, earning a bark from Padfoot.

**Sirius stood up and started pacing back and forth between the two beds. James stayed sitting on his bed, but had a very serious expression on his face.**

**"Guys, I didn't say hate." Remus repeated.**

**James turned back to Remus. "So you do like the game?"**

All the Quidditch fans turned to Remus with hopeful expressions, causing him to grin, shaking his head in bemusement.

**"I didn't say like. And I didn't say hate. I just dislike the game." Remus said.**

The Quidditch fans grumbled in annoyance at this, shooting glares at Remus.

**"Dislike is just as bad as hate. We will have to fix this. We are not going to spend the next seven years in a dorm with a hater of Quidditch." Sirius said.**

**Remus looked at Sirius weirdly, but just shook his head. He grabbed his pajamas out of his trunk and pulled the curtains shut around his bed. Pulling his robe and shirt off, Remus looked at his chest and arms. His entire body was covered in scars from all those transformation. Without anyone to attack, Remus scratched and bit himself, leaving himself covered in scars. **

Most of the girls gasped, covering their mouths with their hands.

"That's terrible..." Cho said miserably. Sure, she was raised to believe that werewolves were menaces to society, but this was Professor Lupin. He wasn't evil or anything.

Remus gave a dry smile. "I've gotten use to it." he sighed. "You learn to live with it."

"Well you shouldn't have." Tonks huffed, her hair turning from bubblegum pink to red in anger. "There should someone you could go during the full moon, where you can hunt as you please."

Remus winced that. "I'm...perfectly fine on how it is, Dora."

**Remus ran a hand over one of his newest scars. It was still pink from when he scratched himself horribly a couple weeks ago. Remus changed behind his curtains because he didn't want his roommates to see all the scars that littered his body. They would ask questions. Questions that the young boy wouldn't be able to answer and he couldn't lie to them, since he was a horrible liar.**

Padfoot sneezed, causing Remus to roll his eyes.

"Oh, shut up." he muttered.

**When he was finished changing, Remus threw his clothes in his trunks and saw that the other boys were finishing changing into their pajamas too. "Night guys." Remus said and crawled back into his bed.**

**"Night Remy." Sirius said. "Night James. Night Peter."**

**"Don't call me that." Remus growled, making Sirius laugh.**

"First Rem, then Remy?" Harry grinned. "Gee, Remus, do you like _any_ nicknames?"

"Well, there's Moony." Remus smiled. "But that's about it."

**"Night Sirius, Peter, Rem." James said.**

**Remus stuck his head out of his curtains. "Do you want to die painfully?"**

**"Sorry." James replied, but was smiling none the less.**

**"Night all." Peter said.**

**The three boys climbed into their beds and pulled their own curtains shut. Remus glared at their curtains, but shrugged and laid back down. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and curled up into a ball under his blankets.**

"That's the end of the chapter." McGonagall said, marking the page and setting it down. "Who would like to rea-" she got cut off as the white orb popped above the Head Table.

"_Oh, sorry. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"_ without waiting for a response, the girl continued. _"Okay good. So! This is a _very _important announcement, so I need everyone to listen up."_ she waited a second for everyone to grow quiet before continuing. _"Alright, so, Padfoot, if you will."_

Padfoot blinked, tilting his head in confusion.

"_Don't play dumb with me, Snuffles."_ the girl scolded. _"You know what I'm talking about."_

Padfoot sighed, before hopping off the bench, earning looks of confusion from everyone.

"Padfoot..." Harry said cautiously. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Padfoot only gave a bark in response, before mentally sighing and transforming back into Sirius Black, making nearly everyone scream in shock.

"Sirius Black!"

"He's here to kill us!"

"Someone do call the Ministry!"

"_HEY!"_ everyone jumped at the sudden shout from the white orb. _"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME SPEAK FOR A MOMENT!"_ once everyone was quiet enough, the girl started speaking again. _"Alright, alright, now, I know you're all shocked to see Sirius Black, the supposed 'mass-murderer' here." _nearly everyone nodded their heads mutely. _"But seriously, that big a reaction? Oh right...yeah, I know...okay, okay! I get it!"_

Everyone looked at the orb in confusion. It almost sounded like the girl was talking to someone else.

"_**Hey guys!"**_everyone blinked. This was a different girl speaking, a girl, but not the same as before. _**"Okay, yes I'm a different person, blah-blah-blah. Okay! Now...um...how do I do this...right...Okay, Sirius Black is innocent."**_

"Well to put it bluntly..." Sirius muttered, sitting back down next to Harry and Remus, in human form still. Several people looked at him nervously.

"You expect us to believe he's innocent!" Percy scoffed. "Please, he's one of the most wanted of the Daily Prophet!"

The other Weasley children glared at him, but he only stared back at them coolly.

"_**Yes, the Daily Prophet doesn't know the truth either..."**_the girl spoke. _**"Sirius, would you mind telling us your story?"**_

Sirius winced before sighing, giving a curt nod. "Well...it was the night James and Lily Potter were murdered..." Sirius went on and on about what happened that night, how he thought it was Remus who was the culprit at first, only to realize it was Peter. He described what happened that faithless night with Peter and what happened to him. When he finally finished, everyone was staring at him in shock. Amelia Bones finished writing down everything to the last important detail and then stood up, clearing her throat.

"Why didn't you say any of this at your trial?" Amelia questioned, her quill on the parchment.

Sirius scoffed. "Trial? What trial?" he said. "You mean the trial I never got?"

Amelia blinked. "What ever are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know, just the fact that Fudge never gave me a trial." Sirius said bitterly. "He just pressed charges and threw me in Azkaban for 13 years."

Amelia frowned, her eyes flashing slightly. "I'll make sure to talk to the Minister about that." she said stiffly. "But first...Professor Snape, do you by any chance have some Veritaserum? I need to make sure he's not actually lying."

Snape sneered before standing up. "It's in my storage closet." he said. "I will go get it." without waiting for an answer, he swept across the Hall, leaving the Great Hall in silence.

The first girl cleared her throat from the white orb, earning everyone's attention. _"Yeah, thanks for your attention... Alright, so while Severus gets the Veritaserum, I'm going to bring in a few people!"_

"_**What? I thought we agreed that I was going to announce it!" **_the other girl protested.

"_Um...go ahead!"_

The second girl grumbled in annoyance as everyone started grinning at their banter. _**"Its too late now..."**_

"_You can...bring them it?"_ the first girl offered.

"_**Sweet! Alright! Now, brace yourselves. This is about to get a little shocking!"**_

Everyone tensed up, nervously looking at each other.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Harry whispered to Sirius.

"You tell me then we'll both know." he replied.

Before anything could happen though, Snape walked back through he doors, holding a bottle of Veritaserum in his hands.

"I have the truth serum." he said, walking up to Amelia. He gave her the bottle, then sat back down at the Head Table.

Amelia blinked, before nodding, pocketing the serum. This could wait.

"_**Right...so...brace yourself, Snape. Don't be too shocked."**_

Everyone looked confused at that as Snape only raised an eyebrow.

Before anyone could say anything, the Great Hall doors slammed open.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir!" the person shouted. "Do you know why I'm at Hogwarts? Lily and I were just at home with Harry and now we're here..."

* * *

**Author: I'm so evil, aren't I? :3 Please review! My ego was satisfied last chapter, but I'm not so sure about this chapter...**

**Ego: *evil laugh***

**Author: ….. *nervously* R-review?**


	4. Year 1: First Day

******Year 1: chapter 3******** - ********First Day**

**_Previously:_**

_Before anyone could say anything, the Great Hall doors slammed open._

**"****_Professor Dumbledore, sir!" the person shouted. "Do you know why I'm at Hogwarts? Lily and I were just dropping off Harry at Remus's and now we're here..."_**

Everyone stared at the man in slight confusion. Who was this? What was he talking about?

Sirius stared at the man, shocked. Was this...could it be...

"Um...hey Hogwarts students..." the man said, blinking. "Dumbledore, could I talk to you?"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, having a feeling what was going on. "James?" he said, standing up. "James Potter?"

"Um, yeah, sir." 'James' said, confused. "That's me..."

Everyone gasped at that, starting rapid conversations together. James Potter was supposed to be dead!

"J-James?" Sirius said, staring at the young man before him "James, is that really you?"

"Sirius?" James said, blinking. "Well, gee, I thought Lily and I were the only ones that appeared here randomly. What are you doing here? And...why are you looking at me like that?"

Sirius didn't respond; he just continued staring at James, mouth slightly open.

"Er...right..." James said awkwardly, not knowing what was up with his best friend.

"James, how about you come with me for a second while I explain a few things..." Dumbledore said, standing up.

"Um yeah...that will be really helpful..." James said, trailing off.

Dumbledore walked around the Head Table and towards James, leading him out of the Great Hall. Sirius hesitated, then glanced at Remus, who looked just as hesitant. Remus noticed the look and gave a small nod. Sirius and Remus both stood up and followed Dumbledore and James out of the Great Hall.

As soon as the Hall doors closed again, the chatter started up. Was that really James Potter? Wasn't he supposed to be dead? Exactly, _what_ was going on?!

Harry stared at the Great Hall doors in shock. His...dad? ...was that...really him? Could it really be?

"Harry?" Hermione's voice snapped Harry out of his shock and he looked at her.

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?" She asked. "You've been zoning out for quite some time..."

"Do you really think that's my dad?" Harry asked in a dazed voice, glancing at the Great Hall doors.

"It's not possible!" Hermione said. "I mean, your dad is...well..."

"Dead, I know." Harry said, causing Hermione to wince. "But still...those girls said they were going to bring some people in, didn't they? Maybe they...brought my parents from the past or something...I mean, we're reading about the Marauders. My dad...was a Marauder..."

Ron gaped at Harry. "Never thought I'd see the day when syou said something logical..." he said, earning a smack to the head from Hermione and a twitch of the lips from Harry.

_Outside..._

James and Lily Potter looked at Dumbledore with raised eyebrows. Did he seriously expect them to believe that they were dead? And in the future? And they were reading books about their years at Hogwarts? Yeah, right...

Dumbledore sighed. "James, Lily, please believe me." he said. "You truly have traveled to the future, and right now you are dead."

"Prove it then." Lily challenged, crossing her arms.

"Remus, Sirius, you can come out from behind that wall now." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling slightly.

"Nice going, idiot." They heard Remus hiss.

"Hey, how is this my fault?" Sirius retorted, walking towards James, Lily, and Dumbledore with Remus next to him.

"You were the one who was making too much noise!" Remus said, rolling his eyes. He turned to James and Lily, then paused. It was them...it was really them...

Sirius halted too, staring at James and Lily in shock and even a little bit of happiness at being able to see his friends again after so much time had passed.

"Moony! Padfoot!" James said happily before looking between the two confused. The last time he saw those two together they were arguing about the other being a traitor. Why were they together again and why did they look so different? As he looked at Sirius, he noticed him looking thinner then he remember, his face was more sunken in and scruffy, and he looked much older than 21. Then looking at Remus, James felt his heart sink a bit. His clothes were all patched up, his hair was much thinner and gray, his golden eyes were sunken in, and even more scars littered his body then he remembered. He looked even older then Sirius did, and he was younger than him!

"It's been a while, Prongs." Sirius said sadly, but also with a bit of happiness in his tone. His best friend, his brother, was standing in front of him in the flesh again. Of course it didn't make up for the fact that James was dead here, but to see him again was a miracle.

"Sirius?" James questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry to say that everything Albus said was true." Remus said. "You were killed by Voldemort, and Harry survived. Harry is being taken care of by Lily's relatives."

Lily looked shocked at that. Her sister was taking care of her son? Her sister that despised her for being magic! Why was he with them?

James looked grim as well. "And you two? What happened to you both? You both look like you've been to hell and back."

Remus and Sirius shared a pained look.

"It's a story for another time, Prongs." Sirius replied as he really didn't want to get into that yet. "Why don't we go meet your son?"

"My son?" James said, shocked. "You don't mean..."

"Harry?" Lily gasped, tears welling up in her eyes. "He's here? What's he like?"

"What House is he in?" James asked, earning a chuckle from Sirius and Remus. "Does he play Quidditch?"

"How about...you go in the Hall and get yourself reacquainted with your son." Dumbledore suggested. "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you both."

James and Lily took one look at each other, before rushing into the Great Hall, bursting through the doors, causing everyone to jump in surprise. Remus and Sirius glanced at each other before chuckling and following them.

Harry looked up when the doors burst open, seeing his no-longer-dead parents rush in. They scanned all the students, before James pointed at the Gryffindor table.

"Harry, I think they're looking for you." Hermione spoke up, pointing at his parents.

"...you think?" Harry said, slightly dazed at seeing his parents.

"Um, I know, Harry. They're walking towards you."

"Harry?" James questioned when he got over there. "Harry, is that really you?"

"I...y-yeah..." Harry said, stuttering slightly as he just stared at James and Lily.

"Harry..." Lily breathed, before enveloping the 5th year in a tight hug. Harry tensed at first, blinking, before hesitantly hugging her back. He's never really been hugged like this before. Sure, Mrs. Weasley hugs him, but none of his hugs were...were...were like _this_.

Nearly every girl was cooing at the scene between mother and son. It was obvious how much they loved each other and how much they missed each other.

"You've grown so much..." Lily said, finally breaking away from the hug. She brushed her thumb across Harry's cheek. Normally, this would cause a teenage boy to blush and break away from their mother's grasp, but not Harry. He embraced it rather than push it away.

"Quick, son, do you like Quidditch?" James interrupted their little moment by the question, earning an eye-roll from Lily and a confused look from Harry.

"Huh?" Harry questioned.

"Quidditch, do you like it?" James pressed. "Do you play for the team?"

"I...yeah." Harry blinked. "I like Quidditch; I play Seeker..."

"Yes! How long?"

"First year..."

"Awes..." James paused. "Wait..._first_ year? But you're not allowed to try out till second year!"

"Tell that to Professor McGonagall..." Harry trailed off.

James blinked, then looked up at the Head Table. "Minnie!" he exclaimed, breaking out into a grin. "Long time no see!"

McGonagall nearly dropped the book she was holding on the floor in slight shock. "M-Mr. Potter..." she said, shocked. "Y-you're alive..."

"In the flesh, Minnie." James grinned.

"Okay, how is it when I call her Minnie, she reprimands me, but when you call her Minnie, she lets it slide?" Remus complained.

James shrugged, the grin never fading. "Minnie just likes me better." he said proudly.

"Don't call me Minnie, Mr. Potter." McGonagall said, suppressing a smile.

"Heh." Remus grinned.

James pouted a little. "Aw, c'mon Minnie!" he whined, causing several people to blink. This young man sounded like a whiny teenager at the moment... "I'm your favorite, aren't I?"

McGonagall smiled. She missed James and his crazy antics, even though she would never admit it out loud. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter," she smiled. "But I like Mr. Lupin better."

"Ha! Take that!" Remus grinned even wider at the incredulous looks from his old students. They couldn't believe their ex-professor was acting so childish!

James grumbled in mock-annoyance, putting Remus in a head-lock, ruffling his hair, much to Remus's protests. Harry let out a soft laugh, smiling at the scene before him.

Severus was staring at Lily, his eyes wide as he clutched the table with his hands, his knuckles turning white. Lily...his Lily...she was alive... this just wasn't possible...

McGonagall cleared her throat, breaking up the friendly quarrel, and earning everyone's attention. "Who would like to read next?"

"I'll read, professor!" Hermione said, raising her hand, earning several laughs from the students. Typical Hermione.

McGonagall nodded and levitated the book over to Hermione as Lily sat next to Harry, James sat next to her, Sirius sat next to him, and Remus sat down next to Sirius and Tonks.

"Year 1, chapter 3." Hermione read. "**First Day.**"

**James stood in the middle of his room looking at his three sleeping roommates with a smirk on his face.**

James chuckled. "Ah, I remember this." he grinned.

"Sadly, so do I." Sirius grumbled.

**He walked over to Sirius's bed and pulled the curtains apart. He grabbed Sirius's blankets and gave a mighty pull, making Sirius flipped onto the floor. Sirius landed on the floor with a loud thump.**

**"POTTER!" Sirius yelled angrily,**

Everyone either rolled their eyes, grinned, or burst out laughing.

"I know how to get Lee up if he sleeps in now, Gred." Fred said sneakily, grinning.

"That's a wonderful idea, Forge." George smirked. "I will have fun that..."

Lee grumbled in annoyance, whacking the back of the twins' heads. "Don't you dare." he muttered.

**when he saw the black haired wizard standing on the other side of his bed, smiling innocently, but the smile was ruined because of James holding the blankets.**

**"Wha's going on?" Peter slurred from his bed next to Sirius. He pulled his curtains back to see Sirius lying on his stomach on the floor and blinked. "What happened to you?"**

"Oh, hey, where is Peter anyways?" James questioned, looking around like Peter would suddenly pop up out of no where.

Cue the awkward silence...

"Um...didn't Dumbledore tell you?" Harry said awkwardly.

"Tell us what, Harry?" Lily said, confused.

"..."

"Well?"

"...Hermione, why don't you continue?" Sirius said quickly.

James and Lily frowned, opening their mouths to protest, but Hermione cut them off by reading.

**"Jamesie here thought it would be nice to throw me off of my bed." Sirius growled angrily, as he stood up and dusted imaginary dirt off of himself.**

**James crossed his arms and glared at Peter. "Peter, you weren't supposed to wake up. You were supposed to let Sirius and I rudely wake you up."**

**Peter rolled his eyes and climbed out of bed to get dressed. "Sorry, but I don't enjoy the idea of being woken up by the two of you."**

"No one does." Remus muttered, earning grins from Sirius and James.

**"I guess we can wake Remus up." Sirius said, glancing at Remus's bed. "Since Peter is being a bad sport. I'm surprised he didn't wake up from the noise already."**

James and Sirius snorted; both quickly getting over the conversation from beforehand.

"C'mon, you're never really sure whether Remus is awake or asleep." Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "For all we know, he could've been awake the entire time."

"No, I was asleep." Remus shrugged. "Partially..."

**"Right." Peter rolled his eyes again.**

**Sirius stood up and looked at James. "How shall we wake Remus up?"**

**"Let's go jump on his bed." James said happily. "Want to join us, Peter?"**

**Peter chuckled and shook his head. "I want to live. If you want to die, then go ahead."**

"At least _one_ of you three had some sense." Remus said, rolling his eyes, earning 2 'innocent' looks from James and Sirius.

**Sirius shrugged his shoulders and he and James moved over to Remus's bed. They pulled the curtains apart and James held up three fingers. James put a finger down for each second until he reached zero. At zero, James and Sirius jumped onto Remus's bed and started jumping up and own. "WAKE UP, REMY! WAKE UP!" Sirius yelled as they jumped.**

"That was not a happy morning." Remus groaned unhappily, earning plenty of laughs.

**Remus groaned and threw his pillow at Sirius, knocking him off the bed, then pulled the blankets over his head. "Shut up. M'sleeping."**

Everyone blinked at that, before laughing.

"Not a morning person, are you?" Tonks teased.

Remus snorted. "Not at all." He said, rolling his eyes.

"You can say that again." James grumbled. "He's only a morning person when it's test day, and he's bloody annoying when that happens."

**"No, no, Remy. It's time to get up. No more sleeping." James said. He stopped jumping and pulled the blanket off of Remus and threw it onto the floor. "Now get up, Remy. It's time for breakfast."**

**Remus kicked James off his bed and pulled his curtains shut. "M'sleeping. Go away, you stupid prats."**

"Wow, he didn't even reprimand you for the nickname!" Harry said in mock-shock.

Remus rolled his eyes, discreetly sending a pinching spell over to Harry.

"Ow!" Harry looked around, surprised, before his eyes landed on Remus, who was waiting for Hermione to continue. "...Remus?"

"Yes?" Remus asked, looking over at Harry.

"...was that you?" Harry questioned, confused.

"Was what me?"

"The pinching spell..."

"I'm sorry, Harry, I don't know what you're talking abo-OW!" Remus glanced at Sirius and James, who looked innocent. "What was that for?"

"What was what for?" James asked innocently, twirling his wand.

"You know what." Remus grumbled.

"That's what you get for sending a pinching spell at my godson." Sirius said cheekily, putting his wand away.

**James fell to the ground and hit his head. "Ow." He mumbled and rubbed his head. Sirius and James looked at each other and laughed. "Come on, Remy. It's time to get up. No more sleeping. We have to go get our schedules and breakfast."**

**There was no reply from Remus's bed so Sirius pulled the curtains apart again to see Remus curled up in the ball and sleeping.**

"You already fell asleep?" Charlie questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, when I want to sleep, I sleep." Remus shrugged.

"Wish I could fall asleep that fast." Bill muttered.

**"He's already asleep." Sirius muttered. "He must really want to sleep."**

**Sighing, Sirius went into the bathroom and came back a minute later with a glass of water. "This should get him up." He poured the water over Remus's head and jumped backwards when the young werewolf screamed and fell out of bed.**

The Hall snickered at that, muttering jokes to their friends, causing them to laugh harder.

Remus grumbled in annoyance and whacked the back of Sirius's head, earning a stunned expression from him. "I don't remember if I got my revenge." Remus explained, grinning.

**James and Sirius laughed before helping him up. "Good, now that you're awake, get dressed." James ordered.**

**"Yes mother." Remus muttered sarcastically, still half-asleep.**

Everyone snorted at that.

"If James is the mother-" Fred started, smirking.

"Then who's the father?" George asked, grinning widely.

James blinked, exchanging looks with Lily. "Well, I thought it was obvious..." James said slowly.

"Yeah, Sirius is the father!" Remus interrupted.

Sirius, who was taking a drink of pumpkin juice, quickly did a spit-take, spluttering as he looked at Remus wide-eyed. "What?!" he screeched. "What are you implying!"

Everyone burst out laughing again as Sirius grabbed the collar of Remus's shirt and yelled at him, though several people looked at the supposed mass-murderer nervously, as if expecting him to suddenly kill Remus.

Remus sweat-dropped. "Right...how about you let go of me and Hermione continues reading?" he suggested.

Sirius grumbled something under his breath, but let Remus go.

"Wait," James frowned, suddenly realizing something. "Why am I the girl in this relationship?"

Remus face-palmed.

**James went back to his bed and pouted.**

**Remus rolled his eyes. He grabbed his clothes and pulled his curtains shut around his bed.**

**"Remy, hurry up. I want to go eat." Sirius said.**

**"Firstly, stop calling me Remy.**

"Oh, _theeere_ we go." Harry grinned. "Back to the old Remus."

Remus rolled his eyes fondly, grinning a little.

**I don't like it. My name is Remus. Secondly, go ahead without me then." Remus replied.**

**"Do you know how to get to the Great Hall?" James asked. Remus didn't reply. "Exactly. None of us do. So if we are going to get lost looking for the Great Hall, we're going to get lost together. Now hurry up."**

"I think Dumbledore does it on purpose." James stage-whispered. "Getting all the first years full and tired with the big feast, then have the Prefects lead them to the Common Room with a long, confusing route. So, in the morning, all the ickle firsties will be lost on their way to the Great Hall."

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling as everyone heard burst out laughing at Harry's father.

Father... Harry sucked in a small breath. It was actually his father...he was here...

**After half an hour of searching and taking five wrong turns, the four boys made it to the Great Hall. All of them were smiling and sat down at the table. They filled their plates with food as the Owl Post arrived. An Eurasian Eagle carrying a red envelope landed in front of Sirius, who paled at the sight of it.**

Several Slytherins snickered at this, Draco Malfoy being one of them.

"Oh, shut up, little cousin." Sirius snapped.

Draco blanched at this. "W-what?"

Sirius shot the Slytherin a slightly confused look. "You didn't know?" he questioned. "No...I suppose Narcissa didn't tell you...anyways, you're mother's maiden name was Black. I'm Sirius Black. She's my cousin, so you're my second cousin. Blah-blah-blah, got it? Oh, and you're also Dora's cousin."

"Sadly." Tonks grumbled. "And it's Tonks, Sirius."

Draco only blinked, staring at Sirius and Tonks.

**He took the envelope and stared at it. His three friends looked at him worried. "Just open it and get it over with." James said.**

**Sirius nodded his head and opened the envelope. "SIRUS ORION BLACK! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? GRYFFINDOR? I THOUGHT I WOULD DIE WHEN I LEARNED MY SON WAS IN GRYFFINDOR! THE FAMILY HONOR HAS BEEN SPOILED, DAMAGED CORRUPTED, VIOLATED! I KNEW ALL ALONG THAT YOU WOULD BE A BLOOD TRAITOR, ASSOCITATING YOURSELF WITH MUGGLES, MUDBLOODS, AND BLOOD TRAITORS! YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE!"**

A lot of people winced in sympathy at that, despite the fact that it was the supposed mass-murderer.

Sirius sneered, crossing his arms. "And she's no mother of mine." he muttered.

**The howler burst into flames and Sirius smiled shakily at his friends, while the Slytherins burst into laughter.**

"See!" Daphne exclaimed, earning everyone's attention. "This is why we have such a bad reputation, guys! Because of how we act!"

The Slytherins frowned at that

**"Sorry about that." Sirius muttered, while glaring at the Slytherin table.**

**Remus sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "The Noble and Ancient House of Black believes in blood purity and thinks muggle-borns and half-blood shouldn't be allowed to learn magic.**

Nearly every single muggleborn and half-blood frowned at that, glancing at the Slytherin table for a moment, before looking away.

**You must think differently because you're in Gryffindor."**

**"How do you know that?" Sirius asked.**

"Ooh, Sirius, I think you have a stalker." Tonks teased.

Sirius blinked, before shivering "Ugh, please, I don't need any more stalkers in my entire life."

**"My father told me about certain pure-blood families. The Blacks, the Malfoys, the Lestranges, and the Notts family. He doesn't like them or their views. No offense, Sirius."**

**"None taken." Sirius replied, smiling a little.**

**After the howler, Professor McGonagall started to move down the table to hand out their schedules. When she reached the four boys, she gave them their schedules and looked at Remus. "Mr. Lupin, can you come with me?"**

"Ooh, in trouble already, Remus?" Harry teased. "James and Sirius must be so proud!"

**Remus looked at her confused, but nodded his head. He turned to look at his friends, who looked at him worriedly.**

"...or worried."

**"I'll see you in class."**

**James nodded his head and watched the two leave. "Wonder what that was about." He murmured.**

**Sirius groaned, catching James attention. "We have double potions with the Slytherins after lunch."**

**"This is great actually. We have more time to torture Snivellus." James said excitedly, his eyes lit up at the idea of mischievous.**

Lily frowned at that. Severus might not be her friend at the current moment, but still...it hurt...

Severus glared at all the students who looked at him, his knuckles turning white as he clenched them.

James tilted his head slightly as nearly every student glance up at the Head Table for some reason. James looked up at the Head Table, then paled, his eyes widening.

"You never told me Snivellus taught at Hogwarts." James hissed to Sirius, who shrugged in return.

"...Severus?" Lily questioned, looking at the Head Table herself, only gasp a little when she saw him.

Severus noticed Lily looking at him and stared her straight in the eyes. It was silent for a moment, before Severus looked away. It was too painful too look in those eyes.

**Sirius grinned evilly, before going back to his schedules.**

**"What classes do we have?" Peter asked, looking up from his meal.**

**"Herbology on Monday, Wednesday, and double of it on Friday, Astronomy-Wednesday night, Defense Against the Dark Arts on Wednesday and Friday, double of it on Monday, Charms on Monday, Friday, and double of it on Wednesday, History of Magic on Tuesday, double of it on Thursday, Transfiguration on Tuesday, double of it on Thursday, Potions on Thursday, double of it on Tuesday." James answered.**

**"Great. What do we have first today?" Sirius mumbled.**

**"Transfiguration." James answered. "We better get going if we want to make it there on time."**

A lot of people scoffed. No matter how early you get up on the first day, you always seem to be late to your first class.

**His two friends nodded and the trio left the Great Hall. After getting lost, they started looking for an older student to help them find a class. They ran into two Gryffindor third years, Frank Longbottom and Alice Clienak.**

Neville looked up, blinking. Were those...his parents?

"Neville, do you think those are your parents?" Harry voiced Neville thoughts aloud.

"Neville?" Lily asked, looking down at the table to where Neville sat between Seamus and Hermione. "As in the Longbottoms's son?"

Neville gave a nervous nod.

Lily grinned widely. "I remember you!" She squealed. "I used to babysit for you! You and Harry would have play dates all the time!"

Neville and Harry both blinked, glancing at each other, before breaking out into grins.

**Both of them were really nice and escorted the boys to their class, making all of them late by ten minutes. The two third years didn't mind though and said Professor Flitwick wouldn't mind that they were showing some first years their way to class.**

Flitwick chuckled. "Of course I wouldn't mind!" he exclaimed. "Most first years get lost on their first day."

**James thanked the two and ran into the class with his friends, getting ready to form an excuse when he saw the teacher wasn't there. He blinked and looked at his friends, who looked just as confused. Noticing a familiar pretty redhead in the front,**

"Pretty, huh?" Lily smiled.

"Nah, more like beautiful." James smiled, giving a peck on the lips.

Severus winced slightly at that and Harry smiled a little.

**James moved to talk to her. "Hi. You know you never told me your name."**

**"What do you want, Potter?" The girl asked annoyed.**

**"Well, to know your name for starters." James asked, smiling charmingly at her.**

Lily snorted. "That was not charming, James." she teased. "That was an arrogant smile to me."

James pouted. "Well I tried..."

"And failed." Sirius couldn't help but add, grinning as James glared at him.

**The girl frowned and narrowed her eyes at James. "Lily Evans. Now go away."**

**James shook his head. "I also wanted to know where the professor was, Evans."**

**"I don't know. She wasn't here when I arrived." Lily replied, then turned back to her friend. "Now go away."**

"So...you guys didn't like each other at first?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"Well...I didn't like him, but I slowly grew to like him." Lily said.

James shrugged. "I thought she was pretty."

Lily laughed, shaking her head.

"Ooh, remember that letter in 2nd year?" Sirius grinned.

"How could I forget?!" Remus laughed. "I read it in front of the entire school!"

James and Lily both blushed, glaring at Remus as the students looked confused.

**James walked away from her and went to sit in the back next to his friends. "The teacher wasn't here when they arrived."**

**"I wonder how long we'll have to wait." Sirius murmured.**

"We waited forever!" James groaned.

Lily shot him a disapproving look. "It was only 15 minutes, James." She sighed.

**Remus followed McGonagall to a stone gargoyle. "Pepper Imps." She said when they were standing in front of the gargoyle.**

**The young werewolf stared at McGonagall confused for a second, before the gargoyle in front of them moved. Stairs rose from the ground and moved upwards. McGonagall stepped onto the moving stairs and motioned for Remus to do so to.**

"Moving stairs?" Colin Creevy questioned. "Coool."

"I wish we had moving stairs at home!" Dennis Creevy exclaimed happily.

**The steps stopped and the two got off of the steps and stopped in front of a pair of large doors. McGonagall knocked on the door, and a quiet come in answered her. McGonagall ushered Remus inside before leaving, saying she had a class to attend to. Remus entered the room to see Professor Dumbledore sitting behind a large desk with a kind looking, young woman standing in front of the desk with her hands folded over each other.**

Remus glanced up at Madam Pomfrey, who was seated at the Head Table and gave a half-smile. Pomfrey nodded in response, smiling.

**The room itself was a large, circular room. On the walls were pictures of past headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts. They were bookshelves around the office full of books and tables with silver instruments on them. Near Dumbledore's desk was a golden perch with a beautiful scarlet and gold bird sitting on it.**

"Fawkes." Harry smiled.

**Remus smiled and moved towards the bird. He lifted a hand towards the bird and when it didn't move and try to peck him, he petted the bird on its head.**

**"That is Fawkes. He is a phoenix." Dumbledore told him kindly.**

**"He's beautiful." Remus whispered, staring at the phoenix, who stared back at him with unblinking eyes.**

_So much unlike me..._ Remus couldn't help but think. Phoenixes are beautiful creatures. Werewolves...they were monsters.

**The young woman in front of the desk smiled. "I believe we are here for a reason." She said in a kind, gentle voice.**

**"Yes, yes, we are." Dumbledore said. "Mr. Lupin, this is Madam Pomfrey, the school's matron and nurse. She will be taking care of you during the time of the full moon."**

"And it seemed that I was cursed to the hospital wing." Remus sighed dramatically. "It felt like that's where I was all of Hogwarts."

"And the library." Sirius and James added, grinning.

"Oh yeah, and the library."

**Remus sighed and sat down in a chair. "I thought that was what this was about. So what do I do?"**

**"On the day of the full moon, if you are feeling up to it, you will attend classes like normal.**

James snorted. "He would still attend classes even if he _wasn't_ feeling up to." he said, rolling his hazel eyes.

Remus shrugged in return. What could he say? Classes were important to him.

**If you aren't up to it, just skip all your classes. The teachers will understand. They all know about your condition. The day after the full moon you will stay in the hospital wing for a day before you can go back to your dorm. I'm sure your friends will be able to help you catch up." Dumbledore explained.**

"Some wonderful friends you had, Mr. Lupin." Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eye.

Remus smiled. "Don't I know it?"

Sirius and James grinned at each other, high-fiving.

"So I'm guessing they were a great help to you?" Neville asked amused.

Remus laughed. "Yeah. Like annoying worrying mothers, they were."

"Hey! James may have acted like a mother hen, but I didn't!" Sirius protested, making the students grin. James Potter, a mother hen?

"You have to admit, you did have your moments." Remus retorted.

**Remus nodded his head. "Where will I go on the day of the full moon?"**

**This time the nurse spoke. "On the day of the full moon you will come to the Hospital Wing an hour before the moon rises. I will escort you to the Whomping Willow."**

**The young werewolf paled and put his head in his hands. "The tree was planted because of me?"**

Everyone who didn't catch on from the earlier chapter, gasped in realization, eyes wide. Lupin was the reason the Whomping Willow was there? Someone could get seriously hurt from that tree!

**Madam Pomfrey smiled sympathetically at him. "Yes, it was. Below the tree is a tunnel that will lead to a building on the edge of Hogsmeade. The tree is there to guard the entrance so no one can get in. It's for your protection and the students' protection."**

**"Two things. How do I get past the tree that is trying to kill me and what if I break out of the building? I could hurt the people in the village or kill them." Remus said, his voice muffled since his head was still in his hands. He made a vow to himself that he would never bite another living being. He didn't want anyone else to go through what he has to.**

Several looked surprised at that. The werewolf actually didn't want to bite anyone? Seriously?

"Have you bitten anyone now, Professor?" Lavender asked in a small voice, almost fearful of the answer.

Remus opened his mouth to answer, but Sirius quickly cut him off. "Of course he hasn't!" Sirius scoffed. "Remus wouldn't hurt a fly!"

Remus shot him a pained look at that. "I have had a few close calls." He said slowly, causing nearly everyone's eyes to widen in shock. "But I never truly bitten someone and changed them, no."

Many people looked relieved at that, though some still looked suspicious.

**"I reinforced the building with charms so no one can get it or out, not even a werewolf, except by the hidden tunnel. As for how you are going to get in there, Madam Pomfrey will prod a knot on the tree that will freeze it long enough for you to get into the tunnel. The next morning, she will come to get you and bring back here." Dumbledore answered.**

Many people looked at each other, eyes lighting up. A secret passage way? That's awesome!

Dumbledore cleared his throat, earning everyone's attention. "I just want to tell everyone," he began. "That no one is allowed to look for the passageway under the Whomping Willow. If I find out that anyone has tried to, or has succeeded in doing so, you will be severely punished. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone was silent for a moment, exchanging glances with each other.

"I said," Dumbledore said, raising his voice slightly. "Do I make myself _clear_?"

"Yes, professor Dumbledore." The students said glumly.

Remus couldn't help but be slightly relieved about Dumbledore's announcement; he really didn't want anyone to see the Shrieking Shack. It was covered in blood stains and scratches, no one should see that. He wasn't even really sure why they still had the Shrieking Shack intact.

**Remus nodded his head, before he remembered something. "Where is the Hospital Wing?"**

**"Poppy, will you please show Mr. Lupin the Hospital Wing, then escort him to his first class?" Dumbledore asked.**

**Madam Pomfrey nodded her head and led Remus out of the office. After showing him the way to the Hospital Wing, she led him to Transfiguration. Outside the classroom, she said good-bye, not seeing a reason to go inside since the teacher knew why he was late.**

"Every teacher knew why I would be late." Remus muttered.

**Professor McGonagall showed up to her class fifteen minutes late and started speaking to the class. "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, your transfiguration teacher. Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."**

**James grabbed a piece of parchment. He wrote real quickly on it and gave it to Sirius.**

Fred and George gasped. "Note passing?" Fred questioned.

"In McGonagall's class?" George asked.

"How did you not get caught?!" They exclaimed.

James and Sirius snorted. "We're just that awesome." They said in sync.

Remus scoffed at that, rolling his eyes.

**Didn't McGonagall take Remus to talk with her- JP**

**Yeah. I wonder what happened to him. He couldn't have gotten in trouble.- SB**

**Yeah, there's no way he would get into trouble alone. He would have to be helping us with something to get in trouble.- JP**

"Hey...that reminds me..." George said slowly.

"Who got the first-" Fred started.

"Detention of the year?!" The twins said together, grinning widely.

Sirius opened his mouth to answer, but Remus slammed a hand over it, and James slamming a hand over Remus's, nearly making Sirius fall off the bench.

"Spoilers!" James and Remus both hissed, causing Sirius to blink, staring at their hands over his mouth.

Harry raised a brow and looked at his mother. "I've never seen Sirius and Remus like this. Were they like this as kids?"

Lily glanced at the Marauders, who were grinning at her, then back at Harry. "Harry, I'm not sure if they are worse now or when they were kids."

"Hey!" The three protested.

"I'll have you know, we grew up a lot!" James said.

Remus scoffed. "No, I did. I doubt you and Sirius even know what growing up and maturing means."

"Or maybe you matured too much!" James shouted accusingly, pointing a finger from his other hand between Remus's eyes.

Remus pushed his hand away. "Annnndddd, you've lost it."

The students laughed at that. Fred and George exchanged amused looks. Harry's dad and his friends were awesome…even as adults.

**I'm sure he'll show up eventually, then we can ask him. Didn't McGonagall just say her first name was Minerva?- SB**

**What about it?- JP James looked at Sirius to see him grinning evilly.**

Remus groaned. "I always hated that grin." He sighed, removing his hand from Sirius's mouth along with James's.

Sirius pouted, earning several looks of confusion. Was the mass-murderer...pouting?

**Professor Minnie.- SB**

**James sighed and shook his head. Don't say that to her face. She doesn't seem like the type of teacher to mess around.- JP**

McGonagall scoffed quietly. Don't say that to her face. You mean, like they always did?

**That's the fun of it.- SB**

**Then call her it in front of the whole class.- JP**

**Okay.- SB**

Many people were staring at Sirius like he was a madman, which he was in several people's eyes. But that's besides the point, was this man going to provoke McGonagall in her own classroom? That's unheard of! Even the Weasley twins didn't do that!

**James looked at the note and shook his head. He looked back up to see McGonagall change her desk into a pig and back, impressing the whole class. "That is transfiguration. You won't be attempting that yet.**

"You just did that to tease us, didn't you, professor?" Ron complained. "Getting all of our hopes up."

McGonagall flashed him a rare grin, shaking her head fondly.

**It is far too advanced for you. For this lesson, you will be taking notes, then attempting to change a match into a needle. I don't expect many, if any, of you to be able to do it in this lesson."**

**After taking notes for twenty minutes, McGonagall asked Lily to pass out the matches. When Lily came to their table, James smiled at Lily and said hi, only for Lily to purposely ignore him, making Sirius laugh.**

Harry looked at his parents, who were laughing at what was read. Were they really not friends at first? Huh...maybe it was like Ron and his relationship with Hermione. They started out with disliking each other in the beginning, but learned to like each other in the end.

**McGonagall glared him, but didn't comment. When everyone had their matches, McGonagall showed them how to transfigure the match.**

**Sirius looked at James and smirked. He raised his hand and waited for McGonagall to acknowledge him. "What was the spell again, Professor Minnie?"**

Many people covered their mouths to hold back their laughs while others just openly laughed.

"Y-you actually did it?" Hermione spluttered, shocked.

"Of course I did!" Sirius grinned. "How could I pass up that opportunity? Besides," He added slyly, glancing at James then at Remus. "I wasn't the only one being daring that day."

The students looked confused at that. Who else was being crazy on their first day?

**The class turned to look at Sirius shocked, then turned to look at McGonagall, who looked shock, then annoyed. "Do not call me that, Mr. Black. It is Professor McGonagall or ma'am to you. Ten points from Gryffindor for disrespect. Next time it will be more and a detention."**

"Did you get the first detention of the year for calling her Minnie again?" The twins asked, earning nothing in response.

**James had to plant a hand firmly over his mouth to keep himself from laughing. It took him a few minutes before he could move his hand and get to work on transfiguring his match. He only looked up from his match when Sirius kicked him and pointed to the door, where Remus was coming inside.**

**Professor McGonagall looked at the door to. "Mr. Lupin, glad you could join us. We're transfiguring matches into needles. I will show you how and you can attempt to do it afterwards.**

"Attempt?" Remus grinned. "Nice to know you have so much faith in me, Minnie."

McGonagall glared at Remus for a moment. "Don't call me Minnie, Mr. Lupin."

"You can call me Remus, you know."

"Yes, I do know."

"Then why don't you?" Remus asked, grinning.

"Because I think the moment your friends appeared, you lost also sense of being mature and now are acting like a student again." McGonagall retorted.

"I take offense to that! I have always been mature!"

James and Sirius snorted.

"Correction, I've always been more mature then these two gits!" Remus said, motioning to his friends.

"H–" Sirius started but cut himself off and looked at James. "Well, that is kind of true, right?"

James nodded. "Yeah, mostly true, but he had his moments."

The students grinned again. How could they not? This was actually a lot more amusing then they thought it would be.

**You can get the notes from a classmate later."**

**Remus nodded his head and watched McGonagall transfigure the match into a needle. After getting his match, he went to sit in the back next to Sirius. He barely worked for five minutes before he got a note.**

"_More_ note passing?" The twins questioned. "Even _we_ didn't pass so many notes in McGonagall's class on the first day!"

The three Marauders present smirked or grinned.

"We're just more awesome." James supplied, grinning at the twin's affronted looks.

**Where were you?- JP**

**Forget it. It's not important.- RL**

**I don't buy that for a minute. You were 40 minutes late.- SB**

**It had to be important for you to miss most of the class.- JP**

**Forget it, guys.- RL**

"I couldn't believe that you thought we would just 'forget it'." Sirius scoffed.

"Yeah, Remy, you should've known us by then." James grinned.

Remus gave them both a dry look. "It was the first day of classes, I barely knew you." He said, rolling his eyes. "How was I supposed to know?"

"You could've used that thing in your head that you call a brain." Sirius said, tapping Remus's head.

"You mean the thing you don't have?" Remus retorted, slapping Sirius's hand away.

"Oi!" Sirius pouted. "I have a brain!"

"Sure you do, Padfoot." James said, grinning. "Sure you do..."

**Remus passed the note back and went back to working on his match. So far he got it to look a little bit silver and the end to be a little pointy, but not transfigure all the way yet.**

**James got his match transfigured after his fifth try, earning him ten points from McGonagall for being the first one able to do it.**

"Ah, Transfiguration." James sighed happily. "I always loved that class."

McGonagall held back a smile at this.

**Where did McGonagall take you?- JP**

**Didn't I just say to forget it?- RL**

"Well actually, Remus." Bill smiled. "You wrote it."

Remus smiled, rolling his eyes. "James said the same thing..."

"Well, I actually wrote it, Remus." James grinned.

"...shut up James."

**No, you wrote it. And we just want to know. It can't be bad, so why can't you tell us?- JP**

**Come on. We're your friends. You can tell us.- SB**

**N-O! Now leave it alone.- RL**

**Guys, Professor Minnie is looking over here.- PP**

Ron had trouble fighting a grin. "His initials are PP?" he questioned.

Several people snorted at that.

**Professor Minnie?- RL**

**Sirius called her that because of her first name being Minerva. Lost us 10 points.- PP**

"At least I earned them back." James grinned.

"Then lost them again." Remus muttered.

"That seems to be a routine for you guys." Lily said, rolling her eyes, but she was wearing a fond smile.

Remus glanced at his friends, grinning. "Remember when our points…"

Sirius and James laughed. "Yeah, that was an awesome way to end our first year."

**Figure he would get in trouble on the first day.- RL**

**Sirius glared at Remus, who just shrugged his shoulders.**

**"Ten points from Gryffindor, boys.**

"See?" Remus gave James a pointed look. "I think you're the one who lost the most points out of all of us."

James rolled his eyes, scoffing. "Oh c'mon, you, Sirius, and Peter lost a fair amount of points too, and you know it."

"Are you guys actually proud about that?" Hermione asked shocked.

Sirius shrugged, giving her a smirk. "Of course. We did get away with quite a few things by just losing points. At least we didn't get detention or suspended or expelled for them."

"That is because a certain Headmaster was too lenient with you boys." McGonagall said, glaring at Dumbledore, who had a twinkle in his eyes.

"Their antics were amusing at times, and if I recall, their Head of House was the one usually punishing them." Dumbledore said, looking at McGonagall, who blushed and looked away.

**No note passing in class." Professor McGonagall said and took the note from the boys and looked at it. After reading it she looked at Remus, who shook his head. She sighed. "Get back to work."**

**By the end of the class, Remus, Lily, and Sirius managed to transfigure their needles along with a couple of Ravenclaws in the class. All of them were given five points each.**

Several Ravenclaws high-fived each other, glad that their House was mentioned.

**"What was that about?" James asked, as soon as they were out of the class.**

**"What was what about?" Remus asked.**

**"After McGonagall read the note she looked at you and you shook your head. What was it about?" James said, looking at Remus, who was walking behind him.**

"Did I look surprised?" Remus questioned randomly.

"No," Sirius blinked. "Not at all."

"Good, cause I was. Didn't think you were perspective enough to see that."

"Oi!" James exclaimed, affronted.

"You know it's true, James." Lily smiled, giving him a peck on the lips.

Severus looked away at this, not able to hide how much pain he was in from that little kiss.

**Remus shrugged his shoulders. "Probably about where I was for most of the class. Can I borrow your notes?"**

**"Sure." James grumbled. "What do we have next?"**

**"History of Magic, then a free period, then lunch." Remus replied, looking at his schedule. "I heard the teacher for History of Magic is a ghost. He fell asleep and when he got up the next morning he walked out of his body."**

"Painless death, it seemed." Dumbledore sighed. "He was a wonderful teacher."

Several students snorted at that. Binns was anything _but_ a wonderful teacher.

**Sirius groaned. "I heard his classes are extremely boring. It puts people to sleep."**

**"A perfect place to get a nap." James replied.**

Many people nodded in agreement at that. Binns put you to sleep the way he 'teaches'.

**"You're going to fail the class if you sleep." Remus said.**

**When they got to the class Sirius and James sat at a desk in the back and Peter and Remus sat in front of them. Remus pulled out some parchment, ink, and a quill to start taking notes, while Peter just sat and stared at the ceiling. Behind them, James and Sirius were talking quietly to each other.**

"What were you talking about?" A curious 2nd year Hufflepuff asked.

Sirius and James whispered something to each other before turning to the Hufflepuff.

"Pranks, Remus." James frowned.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Of course you were." He sighed.

"Well, if you didn't keep secrets…" Sirius trailed off.

**Professor Binns started talking in a boring, monotone about Goblin Rebellions as soon as the bell rang. About half way through the lesson, James and Sirius looked at Remus to see him put his quill down and bang his head on his desk, making them snicker.**

**What's wrong, Remy?- SB**

"You know, I don't think you ever told us what was wrong." Sirius frowned.

"I wonder why." Remus said sarcastically.

**Don't call me that!- RL**

**Why Remy?- SB**

**I'm warning you, Black. Stop calling me that.- RL**

**But I like calling you, Remy. Remy. Remy. Remy. Remy. Remy.- SB**

Lost of students were holding back laughter at this.

"Do you have a death wish, Sirius?" Harry questioned.

Sirius grinned in response as Remus nodded. James smirked. Seeing that, Lily just shook her head. The Marauders certainly made school interesting, though their antics did get annoying at times.

**Remus looked at the note and jumped to his feet to glare at Sirius. "SIRIUS BLACK!" He yelled, gaining the class's attention. "What did I tell you about calling me that?" He pulled his wand out and pointed it out Sirius.**

That was enough for the students. They suddenly burst out laughing as Remus grinned.

"Ah, I remember this." He grinned, taking out his wand and twirling it between his fingers.

Sirius looked at the wand apprehensively. "Sadly, so do I..."

**"Please, Remy, you don't know any spells. You can't do anythi….." Sirius started.**

**"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Remus yelled. Sirius body stiffened and his limbs snapped together, falling to the ground. Remus twirled his wand in his hand and put it back in his pocket with a smile on his face. He sat down and started to stare at the wall.**

Neville winced in sympathy at that. He knew what it was like to get hit with that curse.

"Sorry, Neville." Hermione whispered to him, probably knowing what he was thinking about.

Neville shook his head in response. "It was 4 years ago, it doesn't matter anymore." He whispered back.

The students grinned.

"Well, Professor, we never knew you had it in you!" Lee said.

"I can't believe you hexed a friend in the middle of class!" Seamus said, grinning widely.

"And Binns never even noticed." Remus said in a stage-whisper.

**James kneeled next to Sirius and poked him in the side. "What did you do, Remus?"**

**"Full-body bind." Remus replied.**

**Professor Binns noticed none of this and continued with his lecture.**

The teachers raised an eyebrow at that, while Severus only rolled his eyes. Did they seriously not know Binns's teaching methods? He didn't have any!

**"Um…..do you know the counter-curse to it?" James asked.**

**Remus thought for a moment before smiling sheepishly at James. "Um…no?"**

"Wish you did." Sirius grumbled to Remus. "Then maybe _I_ would've gotten the first detention of the year."

Remus shook his head. "I still don't see what's so amazing about that..."

"Of course you don't, little mister Prefect."

**James laughed loudly and stood up. "Then we're going to have to ask a teacher for help."**

**Remus groaned and hit his head on the table.**

"Now honestly, Remus. You must stop hitting your head on tables so much." Madam Pomfrey tutted. "I am surprised you don't have more brain damage with all this head banging you are doing."

"Brain damage?" Remus asked, frowning. "What brain damage? My brain works completely fine!"  
McGonagall raised a brow. "You expect any of us to believe that after what we saw you boys do while at Hogwarts!"

"I am completely sane!" Remus protested before pointing at his friends. "They're the insane ones!"

"How did I get dragged into this?" James muttered. "Though I do agree with you about Sirius being insane."

"Oi!" Sirius protested. "I'm not insane!"

Remus, James, and Lily all gave him deadpanned looks, causing him to grumble and cross his arms, pouting.

**Lily looked them and frowned, before turning to the teacher and raising her hand. "Professor Binns!"**

**Binns looked at her and frowned. "What is it, Miss…..?"**

"Don't even bother telling him." Harry said, rolling his eyes. "He doesn't remember anyone's names."

"What? I object to that! He always remembers our names!" Fred said, indicating to himself and George.

"Seriously?" James questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, I'm Forge." George grinned.

"And I'm Gred." Fred added.

""He has never once forgotten our names." They said together proudly.

Many laughs occurred after their chat. The Weasley twins were certainly something...

"I love these guys!" Sirius laughed, shaking his head.

**"Evans, sir. A student has been cursed and we don't know the counter-curse." Lily explained.**

**"Will someone take him to the Hospital Wing?" Binns asked.**

**"None of us know where it is, sir. It's only our first day." Lily replied.**

**Remus sighed and stood up. "I'll take him."**

**James raised a brow. "You know where the Hospital Wing is?"**

"No, James, I was just going to carry this heavy lug," Remus motioned to Sirius. "All around the castle for the hell of it."  
"Oi! I am not heavy!" Sirius protested, but was ignored.

"I see you are still as sarcastic as ever." James said.

Remus grinned. "Sarcasm will never leave me, James."

**"Yes. And we can just take him to a teacher if we really have to." Remus replied as he put his stuff back into his bag. Throwing his bag strap over his shoulder, he picked up Sirius's ankles and James picked up his shoulders. The two of them carried him out of the class and into the hallway.**

"You still are a heavy lug." Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"Oi! You're heavier than me!"

"I dunno about that Sirius." James frowned, looking Remus and Sirius up and down. "It's hard to tell for some reason, but Remus is a little skinnier than you. Just like the day we first met him!"

Remus snorted. "You were the scrawny one then."

Sirius smirked. "Back then, it was hard to tell between the _two of you_ which one was smallest."

**"How did you learn that spell?" James asked as they walked.**

**"I read it in our defense book during the summer and practiced it. I thought it might be good to know it." Remus explained.**

"Only you would read over the summer." James said, sighing in mock-disappointment.

"I read over the summer, Mr. Potter." Hermione spoke up, causing James to stare at her, then shake his head.

"Don't call me Mr. Potter." James shivered. "It makes me feel old."

"You _are_ old." Sirius muttered.

James pouted, glaring at his friend. "You're the one to talk, mister I-look-like-I've-spent-a-year-in-Azkaban."

Sirius paused, before looking away, frowning slightly. More than a year, he's spent...

**"You have to show us how to do it later. You're right. It is good to know some defense spells. We could use them against the Slytherins." James said.**

**Remus shook his head and sighed. "Of course that is what you would use it for."**

**"Boys, what are you doing out of class?" A stern voice asked after a few minutes of walking. "And what happened to Mr. Black?"**

"NOOO!" George and Fred screamed, causing several people around them to cover their ears with their hands. "NOT MCGONAGALL!"

"_Professor_ McGonagall, boys." Molly frowned.

**The boys stopped to see McGonagall looking at them. "Full-body bind curse, ma'am." Remus replied. "Can you help us? We don't know the counter-curse."**

**"How did this happen and why didn't your teacher fix it?" McGonagall asked suspiciously.**

"Pretty sure Binns can't do magic anymore." Percy muttered to himself. The Ministry should really get a new History of Magic teacher.

**"I'm pretty sure Professor Binns can't do magic anymore." James replied.**

Percy blinked at this, awkwardly glancing at James, who didn't even notice.

**Professor McGonagall raised a brow and tapped her foot on the ground. "And who was the one to hex Mr. Black?"**

Everyone looked at Remus, who lifted his hands in defense.

"Hey, it wasn't me!" He protested, grinning as he lied. "It was...it was Lily!" he pointed his finger at Lily, who childishly stuck out her tongue.

**James and Remus looked at each other. Remus sighed, then smirked. "I was, Professor Minnie."**

Many students, the Golden Trio included, stared at Remus in shock.

"Remus..." Harry said in mock-disappointment, grinning as he shook his head. "I'm so disappointed in you..."

Remus raised an eyebrow at that as Sirius and James both snorted.

"Hey, nothing wrong with a little teasing." Remus said.

McGonagall raised a brow. "Perhaps you teased too much, Mr. Lupin, and that was why you got in so much trouble."

"I thought it was too many pranks or hanging with these two." Remus said, pointing at his friend. "Not the teasing, Minnie. I mean, you always loved me and my teasing."

McGonagall chuckled as James and Sirius looked affronted.

**James stared at Remus in shock. His mouth was hanging opened and his eyes widened. He knew Remus would tell the truth, but he didn't expect him to call her that.**

"Of course I didn't." James scoffed, reaching around Sirius to ruffle Remus's hair. "Little Remus Lupin, dissing a professor? Unheard of!"

Remus grumbled something under his breath, whacking James's hand away from his hair.

**Professor McGonagall looked at Remus shocked then frowned. "Mr. Lupin, I expected better from you. Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention tonight at eight." McGonagall pulled her wand out and pointed it at Sirius. "Finite Incantatem."**

"Why didn't you just do that in the beginning, Minnie?" Sirius complained, earning many surprised looks.

**Remus and James dropped Sirius on the ground as he started moving. "Now get back to class, all three of you."**

**The three boys nodded their heads and walked back to class. When they were out of sight of McGonagall, Sirius turned to Remus. "You hexed me." Sirius growled.**

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Remus said teasingly. "Way to state the obvious."

Sirius rolled his eyes, giving Remus a lazy mock-salute. "You're welcome, Sergeant Sarcasm." He grinned, making James snort.

**Remus shrugged his shoulders. "You called me Remy."**

**Sirius smiled, then frowned. "You called her Professor Minnie and got the first detention of the year. I wanted the first detention."**

"PROFESSOR _LUPIN_ GOT THE FIRST DETENTION OF THE YEAR?!" Gred and Forge screamed, shocked, causing many students nearby to glare at the twins and cover their ears.

"Yes, where have you been?" Remus said sarcastically. "Professor McGonagall just said it a few lines ago."

**Remus looked at him confused for a second before he groaned. "I have detention. This is why I wanted to go to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't give us detention, I bet."**

Many students looked at Madam Pomfrey with a questioning look. Pomfrey only huffed, not bothering to respond as she shot Remus a glare, who just smiled back at her.

"What? You wouldn't. You like me too much." Remus said.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You think everyone likes you too much."

"Well….I don't think Slughorn liked me at all since I sucked at potions." Remus said thoughtfully.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Potions master back then." Remus answered.

"I don't think he hated you, Remus. He just didn't like you blowing up the potions classroom." Lily said.

"I never did that!" Remus protested while the students laughed.

Lily raised a disbelieving brow, but just shrugged.

**"Us? You mean you." Sirius replied.**

**"Why did you call her Professor Minnie anyway?" James asked. "I thought you would never disrespect a teacher."**

"None of us thought he would." Sirius grinned. "Remus was mister goody-two-shoes."

Remus shot him a glare at that, though didn't deny anything.

**Remus sighed. "I had nothing more to lose. I figured that I should enjoy myself since I was going to get detention anyway."**

**"That's the troublemaker spirit. I knew you had it in you. Making you a prankster is going to be easier than I thought." Sirius replied happily.**

**"I'm not going to become a prankster." Remus growled.**

Sirius and James looked at Remus with raised eyebrows, causing Remus to blush slightly and shrug.

**"One detention is enough. I'm going to get in trouble for getting a detention on the first day. I don't need more."**

**Sirius grinned. "What are your parents going to do? Send you a howler for getting a detention on the first day?"**

**Remus stopped walking and looked at James and Sirius wide eyed.**

"Were you really that scared of getting a _Howler_?" Ron questioned.

"You were." Hermione said, smirking as Ron blushed.

**James and Sirius started laughing. "Little Remy is going to get a howler tomorrow. This is great and now everyone will know that Remy made a record by getting a detention on the first day." James said in between his laughter.**

**"You guys are not helping." Remus groaned.**

"Since when is Sirius helpful?" Harry asked, smiling at his godfather's affronted look.

"Oi! I can be helpful!" Sirius exclaimed, trying to ignore the fact that Remus, James, Lily, and nearly all the professors were looking at him like he was stupid.

**The three boys entered the classroom with James and Sirius still laughing, and Remus frowning. Peter looked at his three friends and raised a brow. "What are you guys laughing at?"**

**"Professor McGonagall found us in the hallway." Sirius said trying to stop laughing.**

**"Remus told her he hexed Sirius and called her Professor Minnie." James continued in between his laughing.**

James shook his head, smirking as he heard that line. "That had to have been the first time Remus ever gave me a huge shock. I really didn't expect that from him."

"First time?" Fred asked, curiously.

Sirius laughed. "Yes, first time. Remus may act like a goody-two shoes and a mature wizard." He shot Remus, who glowering at him with a shut-up kind of look, a smirk, "But as you will soon, he is far from the being 'good marauder.'" He gave McGonagall a meaningful look.

McGonagall sniffed. "I do not need that look, Mr. Black. I believe I did realize at some point that Remus was not as innocent as he acted to be. I can't believe he managed to play me for so long."

"I never played you!" Remus protested. "I was always-"

"Shut up, Remus." James and Sirius snapped at him, cutting him off.

"The truth shall come alight!" Fred and George chorused loudly, causing many people to snicker.

Remus scowled. "Wow," he muttered. "Play a few pranks, lie a bit, manipulate your teachers and you're the bad guy here!"

"Manipulate?" A third year Ravenclaw asked amused.

"Yep, Remus became a pro at that." James said.

**Peter still looked confused, but smiled. "And what happened?"**

**"She took twenty points from me and gave me detention." Remus replied bitterly.**

**"It's just one detention.**

"One detention of the many." Remus sighed, shaking his head.

"Ugh, remember the detention competition we had?" James groaned.

"Please, don't remind me." Sirius sighed. "I hated all those detentions."

Remus stared at them. "It was _your_ idea!" He exclaimed.

**Why are you guys laughing so hard?" A Hufflepuff boy asked, though he looked amused himself.**

**Remus stomped over to his seat and slammed his bag down. "Everyone is so amused at this."**

**"We think Remus is going to get a howler for getting a detention on the first day." Sirius replied after taking a few deep breaths to calm his laughing.**

"You're one to talk." Bill snorted. "You've already gotten a Howler."

"Yeah, but I was expecting it." Sirius shrugged.

**"You're one to talk. You already got a howler." The Hufflepuff boy replied.**

**Sirius nodded his head. "Yes, but I was expecting it.**

"...well doesn't this sound familiar..." James said slowly, grinning at Bill and Sirius.

**Little Remus seems like such a good boy. Who would expect him to get a howler?"**

"We did~" Sirius and James sang, off-tune, I may add.

Remus banged his head on the table, clutching at his ears, as Pomfrey looked at him, frowning. "Don't sing." He advised. "You're horrible."

Sirius and James frowned at that, exchanging glances, before breaking out into identical grins.

Remus looked up from the table, slightly suspicious, before his eyes widened. He quickly pulled out his wand and put the silencing spell on the both of them. "Hermione, continue please." He said quickly, ignoring the 2 glares sent his way.

**Remus glared at him. "You're enjoying this too much."**

**"I got to get my enjoyment somewhere. I was supposed to get the first detention of the year." Sirius replied, smiling.**

**During their free period, the four boys worked on their essay for History of Magic. Or at least Remus did and he helped Peter. James and Sirius spent their time fooling around.**

"Of course you did." Lily muttered. "You were such idiots."

"They still are." Remus added in, hearing her.

Sirius and James glared at the both of them, not being able to do anything because of the silencing charm.

**At lunch time, the four boys went to the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. They were only there for five minutes before a seventh year came up to them. "Hi." The boy had red hair and a huge smile on his face.**

Several people glanced at the Weasleys, silently musing over whether or not it was one of their relatives.

Arthur had looked up at this, blinking as he stared at the book. He forgot that Bilius was a 7th year at the time.

**"Hi." Sirius said happily.**

"Happy to get the attention." Remus muttered, earning a glare from the still silenced Sirius.

"You guys can be quite mean to each other. Did you know that?" Lavender asked.

Remus shrugged, while the professor who taught at that time exchanged looks. If those boys' arguments and fights were in this, lord have mercy on them all!

**"What do you want?" James asked.**

**"I heard one of you got a detention from McGonagall for hexing a student then calling her Professor Minnie." The boy said.**

**Peter, James, and Sirius turned to look at Remus with huge grins on their faces, while Remus slammed his head on the table.**

Madam Pomfrey tutted, shaking her head. "It's like you're _trying_ to get a concussion, Remus." she sighed.

"Anything to get away from these idiots, Madam P." Remus said, smiling. James and Sirius gave him affronted look, causing Remus's smile to grow.

Pomfrey was about to reprimand him again, but stopped, sighing as she shook her head. It's been a while since she's seen that smile...

**"This is all your fault, Sirius."**

**"How is it my fault?" Sirius asked.**

**"If you hadn't been calling me Remy, I wouldn't have hexed you." Remus replied.**

**Sirius nodded his head. "Yes, but I didn't tell you to call her Professor Minnie."**

**"You came up with the name though." Remus said.**

Sirius waved a hand in front of Remus's face, pointing to his throat. Remus raised an eyebrow at that.

"You're gonna shut up now?" Remus questioned, fingering his wand. "You too, James?"

Many people were looking amused by how quickly the two ebony's nodded their heads.

Remus sighed. "Alright..." he waved his hand, muttering the counter-curse, lifting the silencing spell off of James and Sirius.

"REMUS!" Sirius screamed, grabbing the collar of Remus's shirt.

Lily looked worried at this, but James only grinned. "I know how to handle this." He whispered, then louder. "Kiss him, Sirius! You're definitely close enough!"

Remus and Sirius took one look at James, then at each other, before screaming and backing away from each other, wide-eyed.

This caused nearly everyone in the Hall to burst out laughing as the two looked at each other fearfully.

"Told you I would handle it." James said, winking at Lily, who rolled her eyes.

Remus grumbled something under his breath, straightening up, trying to pretend that never happened. "I knew I shouldn't have taken the spell off..."

**"So you're the one who got the detention." The boy asked.**

**Remus nodded his head. "How did you find out about it?"**

**"People love to gossip. And the first detention of the year and how the person got it is something they love. Everyone knows about what happened." The boy replied. "By the way my name is Bilius Weasley. I have a feeling you four are going to make my last year interesting."**

The Weasley children looked at each other surprised, even Percy looked slightly surprised at this. Their uncle went to Hogwarts at that time?

**Sirius and James grinned mischievously. "Oh yes. This will be a year you won't forget, Bilius."**

**Bilius smiled. "Good. I wanted something interesting going on. So I'm guessing you guys are pranksters."**

McGonagall narrowed her eyes. "One of my Gryffindors was encouraging you?" She said to the Marauders suspiciously.

"Oh, you know fans." James said offhandedly. "They just swarmed us."

"Well aren't you humble." Remus muttered, earning a mock-glare from James.

**"Well, Sirius and I are. Peter likes pranks so he must do some once in a while. And Remus here is going to be learning the art of pranking and become a great prankster." James explained, earning a groan from Remus.**

"_Learning_?" Remus said in a teasing voice. "I think I know more about pranks than you."

"Oi!" James said, looking as though Remus had morally offended him. "That's not true!"

"Really?" Remus smirked. "Who won the prank war? Three against one? Oh, right...I did. Alone."

James and Sirius both grumbled something under their breath as Remus grinned cheekily at them.

"Prank war?" Fred asked excitedly.

"And Professor Lupin won?" George said.

"By himself?" Fred added.

The twins exchanged excited looks.

"There's more then one prank war we had, boys." Remus told them.

"Really?" Harry asked.

Remus nodded. "They varied how they were done though."

"How so?" Harry asked curiously.

"You will see."

**"My parents are going to murder me when they learn of all the trouble I'm causing because of you three." Remus muttered.**

**Bilius laughed and stood up. "See you four around."**

**Alice and Frank came up to them and sat down. "Detention on the first day?" Frank asked.**

Neville looked up at his, smiling as he heard his parents be included in the story. "Were they together yet?" he asked the Marauders curiously.

Remus smiled. "Nah, not yet." he said. "Wait till our 3rd year."

Neville nodded at this, his smile never fading.

James and Sirius exchanged amused looks. Wait until Neville saw who helped his parents get together.

**"So Bilius was serious? Everyone knows about this?" Remus asked.**

**"Pretty much. There's a Hufflepuff in her fourth year. Her name is Bertha Jorkins. She's a gossip queen. She makes sure the whole school knows all the recent gossip." Alice explained.**

Harry looked up at this, frowning. Bertha Jorkins...that sounded familiar. His eyes suddenly widened in realization. Bertha Jorkins was one of the people that came out of his wand when he battled Voldemort...

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Lily asked, looking slightly concerned.

Harry blinked, before realizing she was talking to him. "Y-yeah..." He said in a slight daze. Sweetie? That's a first...he actually liked it...

**"Does she know the meaning of privacy?" Remus asked.**

**Alice shook her head. "No. That's why I'm warning you. If you have something you don't want anyone to know, don't talk about or tell people. She will do anything for an interesting piece of gossip. She'll dig into your lives if you catch her interest just so she'll have something to gossip about. Be careful if you don't want the school to know your secrets."**

**Remus paled.**

James and Sirius frowned slightly, though Remus remained oblivious to the fact. How could they have not noticed that? Perhaps they would've realized Remus's secret sooner...

**"The only good thing is that she isn't very smart." Frank explained.**

**After lunch the four boys headed to double potions.**

Snape glowered at the students who looked at him, not liking the attention he was suddenly given.

**"I am Professor Horace Slughorn, the potions master." Slughorn continued with is speech before allowing the class to work in pairs to make a simple potion that would cure boils. James paired up with Sirius and Remus paired up with Peter.**

**About half way through the class, Sirius and James looked over at Snape.**

Snape clutched the table with hands, as he glowered at James and Sirius. He knew what was coming. And he didn't like it, not one bit.

**"Hey Remus!" James called to the boy in front of him.**

**Remus finished putting ingredients in his potion before looking at James. "What?"**

**"Do you know any good spells that we could torture Snivellus with?" James whispered, glancing at Horace to make sure he wasn't watching them.**

_Wish he was.._ Snape thought, grumbling to himself.

**"Why are you asking me?" Remus whispered back.**

**James shrugged. "You knew that Petrificus Totalus spell. You seem to know more than us.**

"Seem to?" Remus scoffed.

James grumbled something. "At the time, smartie."

**We haven't learned any useful spells yet."**

**"Even if I do know some spells, they would be useless to you since you don't know how to do them." Remus replied. "And I'm not doing them for you. I don't need another detention." Sirius and James pouted so he continued. "Just throw a dungbomb or something into his cauldron that will make it explode if it means so much to you."**

**"Can't you just hex him for us?" James pleaded.**

"Why do you hate him so much?" Harry questioned randomly, earning many surprised looks. Why would he care? Snape hates him!

James and Sirius looked surprised at that, trying to find a suitable answer.

"I...that is, we..." James looked at Sirius, panicked. They didn't have a reason to hate Snape...did they?

Sirius sighed, shrugged.

"So...you just hated him...for no reason?" Harry asked, frowning slightly.

"Look, Harry, we were young, and we were idiots." Sirius tried to explain. "We didn't know any better. You do dumb things when you're young, dumb things you regret. It's life..."

Harry hesitated then nodded, making sure he didn't look at Snape, who was just staring at him.

**"No." Remus growled. "Now go back to your potion." With that said, Remus turned back around to continue helping Peter with their potion.**

**James turned to Sirius. "Have any dungbombs?"**

"Sure do!" The twins said and took some dungbombs out of their pockets, smirking. "Want them?"

Just as they were about to throw them at Sirius and James, Molly glared at them threateningly enough for them to put their hands down.

"Don't. You. Dare." She growled.

**Sirius shook his head. "I didn't bring any prank supplies. My mom made sure I didn't bring anything. You?"**

**"Same here. It's like our moms don't trust us." James replied.**

Sirius snorted. "I know my mother doesn't," he said bitterly. "I'm not sure about your's though..."

"Of course she trusts me!" James exclaimed.

"I wouldn't." Remus muttered, causing James to reach around Sirius to whack the back of Remus's head. "Oi!"

"Relevant." James grinned.

"Almost as annoying as your 'warranted' stage." Remus muttered to himself.

**Sirius sighed. "Remus!"**

**Remus groaned and turned to look at him. "What?" He hissed.**

**"We don't have any dungbombs." Sirius replied, ignoring the annoyed look on Remus's face.**

**"Oh, what a shame!" Remus replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes and turning back around.**

"You're really sarcastic, you know that?" Charlie said.

Remus grinned in response. "I don't just know it, I embrace it."

**"Remus, we need your help. What is something that would make this potion explode?" James asked.**

**"I'm not helping you." Remus growled.**

**"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please." James and Sirius said.**

**Remus groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead. "Fine, just shut up."**

"I can't believe I fell into that trap." Remus groaned.

"You use to be so easy to manipulate." Sirius sighed, earning a glare from Remus.

**James and Sirius grinned at each other. Remus whispered instructions to them and they nodded their head enthusiastically. A few minutes later, Sirius walked pass Snape's cauldron to the student's supplies. On his way back, James threw a wad of paper at Snape to get his attention away from his cauldron.**

Severus gritted his teeth. Oh, why did he have to turn away? Perhaps if he hadn't looked away, Black wouldn't have dropped something in his cauldron, and he wouldn't have-

He cut his thoughts off with a silent groan. Ugh, he _really_ needed to stop thinking of these what if's...

**While Snape was distracted, Sirius dropped something in the cauldron and hurried back to his desk. He sat next to James and smiled.**

**A few seconds later, Snape was standing over his potion, putting the next ingredient in when the potion exploded in his face, covering Snape in the potion. The potion got on his robes, face, and hair. Red boils began to appear on his face, arms, and all over his body, making him whimper in pain.**

Many students burst out laughing as that, making James and Sirius's lips twitch upwards slightly, earning a disapproving look from Remus.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black." McGonagall said warningly. "If you were still my students..."

**Slughorn looked up from his desk at the sound of the explosion and stood up angrily. "Who did this?"**

**No one answered. They just stared at him.**

"I can't believe he would actually think someone would confess." Lavender muttered.

**"Will someone escort Mr. Snape to the Hospital Wing? And whoever did this better hope I don't find out. It will be double detention and twenty from you when I do."**

**A Slytherin stood up and took Snape out of the class.**

**Lily looked back at the four snickering boys.**

"Four?" Remus said, surprised. "I wasn't laughing."

"Sure looked like it." Sirius grumbled. "Don't deny it, Remus, you were laughing too."

"But I wasn't!" He protested. "You know me, I wouldn't laugh at the kind of stuff that causes pain to other people!"

**"That was immature. I can't believe you would do that. Haven't you four lost enough points for us today?"**

**"Come on, Evans. It was just a joke." James said, smiling at her.**

Lily glared up at James at that, causing him to put his hands up in defense.

"C'mon, Lily." he said pleadingly. "This was years ago!"

Lily pursed her lips, but didn't say anything in response.

**Lily glared and turned away from the four.**

**"She can't take a joke." Sirius said.**

**At breakfast the next day, Remus kept looking at the sky, biting his lip.**

**"So, what did you have to do for detention?" Sirius asked.**

**"I had to polish the trophies in the Trophy Room." Remus replied.**

"It's a pain." Ron groaned. "Especially when you keep burping up slugs over them."

Everyone 3rd year and under looked confused at that.

"What do you mean by that?" Sirius asked cautiously.

"Ugh, I don't even wanna talk about it..." Ron shivered.

**"That's not that bad." James said.**

**Remus rubbed his arms. "Without magic. My arms are still sore."**

**James smiled and went back to his breakfast. "Well, get used to it. Since you'll be helping us with our pranks, we ought to be caught once and a while so you should get use to detention."**

**"Who said I'm going to help you?" Remus asked.**

"We did, of course." Sirius and James said together, grinning.

Remus stared at them. "...that's really creepy, you know."

"We know."

**James sighed and looked at Sirius exasperated. "Didn't we already explain this?"**

**Sirius nodded his head. "Yes, we did. You're part of this group, Remus. So you're going to prank with us. And from what I saw yesterday, you have a mischievous spirit. We just got to bring it out and bring to good use.**

Remus scoffed at that. Sure, _good_ use.

**With your brains, we shouldn't get caught much. It will be good for us. You want to keep us out of detention as much as possible, right?"**

**Remus groaned and looked up as the owl post arrived. "Great, the owl post is here."**

**"Ooooh. Let's see if Little Remy gets a howler." Sirius said.**

"Not so little anymore." Remus smirked.

Sirius grumbled in annoyance. "Yeah, yeah." he muttered. "Laugh it up. I don't care if you're taller than me. It's only a few inches!"

"You convincing yourself or me?"

"...shut it, Remy."

"...Sirius, I told you not to call me that!"

**Remus glared at Sirius. "Stop with the stupid nickname. I hate it."**

**Just as Sirius opened his mouth to reply, an owl landed in front of Remus with a red envelope in his mouth.**

**"YES!" Sirius cheered, making many heads turn towards the strange first year.**

"Oi!" Sirius pouted. "I'm not strange!"

This earned him many 'really?' looks, causing him to huff and cross his arms.

**"You're so mean to me." Remus muttered as he took the envelope.**

**Sirius grinned at him. "It won't be that bad. They'll just yell at you, then it will be all over."**

**Remus glared at him, but opened the envelope. Even though his mother wasn't a witch, his father was a wizard so she could still use howlers.**

"Ah, my first Howler." Remus grinned. "Such memories!"

"...you've gotten another Howler before?" Fred and George asked, grinning.

Remus pressed a finger to his own lips. "Shh...I'm not revealing anything."

**So it was her voice that Remus heard. "REMUS JOHN LUPIN! ONE DAY! I THOUGHT I TAUGHT YOU MORE MANNERS AND RESPONSBILITY THEN THAT! GETTNG DETENTION ON THE FIRST DAY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? HEXING A FRIEND! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD HEAR SUCH A THING AND THEN DISRESPECTING A TEACHER! YOU'RE SO LUCKY I CAN'T GET TO YOU! AUVA, YOU GOT ANYTHING TO SAY TO YOUR SON!**

The Marauders were having trouble holding in their laughter, remembering what happened next.

"Ah, memories." Remus sighed, grinning widely.

**Huh? Oh yes dear, of course I do. I'm suppose to yell at you, Remus, but I don't want to.**

Everyone snorted at that, shaking their heads.

**So instead I'll say, nice going, son. Good job on getting a detention on the first day of school. Have fun at school. Go ahead and get in more trouble, just not too much or your mother will kill us both. Oh no, I got to go now. It looks like your mother is going to kill me.**

**AUVA, GET BACK HERE!"**

Nearly the entire Hall was laughing by the time Hermione finished reading the Howler.

Remus was grinning, remembering how his dad was always so supportive of his pranks.

**By the time the howler exploded, Remus was in red in the face, but not from embarrassment. When the howler exploded, he fell off his seat and started laughing. His friends followed his lead and started laughing too.**

**"I…..love…..your….dad…..Remus." Sirius said in between his father, clutching his sides in pain from his laughter.**

Fred and George waggled their eyebrows in Sirius's direction, causing him and Remus to turn green.

**The rest of the Great Hall was either laughing from the amusement of the howler or watching shocked at what the howler said and how the four boys reacted to it.**

**After a few minutes of uncontrollable laughter, the four boys climbed back into their seats and went back to eating breakfast as if nothing happened. "That was fun." Peter stated. "Your parents are something else."**

"Definitely so." Remus smiled.

**Remus shrugged his shoulders. "They're great. I've never seen that side of them though."**

**"And here you were so worried about getting a howler and you just laugh it off." James said.**

**Remus smiled. "Well, as my mother said, she can't get me here."**

"Don't forget Christmas break." Harry reminded, causing Remus to roll his eyes, grinning.

**Sirius and James smiled. "True. But what about when you go home for Christmas break."**

**"Oh no." Remus said. His eye started twitching, making the boys laugh.**

"That's the end of the chapter." Hermione said, suppressing a smile as she marked the book and set it down.

"_Wonderful!" _The white orb popped up again, causing several people to jump. _"Now that that's over...can Sirius Black and Remus Lupin stand up please?"_

Remus and Sirius glanced at each other, surprised.

"_C'mon, don't be shy!"_ They could practically hear the grin in the girl's voice. _"I won't harm you or anything! Remember, I brought your friends back, what's the worst I could do?" _She paused. _"Don't answer that actually...just stand up and stand in front of the Head Table for a moment."_

Sirius and Remus both paused, quietly musing over what they should do.

"Oh, c'mon, just go up!" James grinned. "I thought you were brave!"

"Brave?" Sirius said, affronted. "Of course I'm brave!"

"Then prove it, chicken."

Sirius grumbled something, then stood up and stormed up to the front of the Hall, causing Remus to facepalm.

"He's such an idiot." He sighed, also standing up and casually walking to the front of the Hall.

"_Bout time!"_ The sphere complained. _"Alright, now...just stay still for a moment. You'll feel a slight pinch..."_

"What do you mea-?"

Sirius question was cut off by a bright glow. The students forced themselves too look away as Sirius and Remus were covered in the bright white light as it suddenly grew.

"James, are you sure this is safe?" Lily hissed, shielding her eyes from the light.

James paused, glancing at his wife. "...no."

Before anyone could say anything else, the white light just disappeared.

"Padfoot?" James frowned, looking at the front of the Hall, where they lay, unconscious. "Moony?"

"_Enjoy our gift Marauders...we hope you like it..."_

* * *

**Author: God, this chapter kept lagging...HUGE thanks to **_**Fallen Crest**_** who kept helping me out. ^^' I owe you so many now!**** Anyways, so this is how the seating at the Gryffindor table is:**

_**Dean / Charlie**_

_**Seamus / Bill**_

_**Neville / Percy**_

_**Hermione / Fred**_

_**Ron / George**_

_**Harry / Lee**_

_**Lily / Ginny**_

_**James / Molly**_

_**Sirius / Arthur**_

_**Remus**_

_**Tonks**_

**Author: Or something like that...anyways, review!**


	5. Year 1: Grounded

**Year 1: chapter 4 - Grounded**

_Previously:_

"_Padfoot?" James frowned, looking at the front of the Hall, where they lay, unconscious. "Moony?"_

"_Enjoy our gift Marauders...we hope you like it..."_

"Hey!" James shouted when the white orb disappeared. "Wait! Come back! What did you do to Remus and Sirius!" He quickly hopped out of his seat and ran to the front of the Hall where Remus and Sirius lay unconscious. He halted when he saw them. "Woah..."

"James?" Lily stood up and walked over next to James, only to stop when she saw the other two Marauders. "Huh...woah is right..."

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black both looked to be 21 at the moment, almost as if they were de-aged. Sirius was bigger and more muscularly, just like when he was 21. His black hair was darker then before as well as being thicker and curlier. His hair stopped a bit before his shoulders and his face had more color and life to it then before, but it looked a bit strained from the war. As for Remus, his hair was much thicker with less gray and more amber color to it. His face had more life to it and was missing some scars, though there was a Band-Aid on his cheek. Below his eyes there were dark circles, indicating that he hadn't gotten much sleep.

"We should wake them?" James asked.

"You do the honors." Lily said, a smile appearing on her lips.

"My pleasure."

James held up his wand muttered, "Aguamenti." causing a stream of water to flow out of his wand, hitting both Sirius and Remus in the face, making them both gasp and sit up, now awake.

"Well that was fun!" James said cheerfully, pocketing his wand and offering a hand for Sirius and Remus. They both grumbled and grabbed his hands at the same time, pulling themselves up.

"What happened?" Sirius questioned, running a hand through his now wet hair. "What did the orb thing call us up for?"

James frowned. "You seriously don't know?"

Remus crossed his arms, glancing up at James and Sirius. "Alright, what's the big idea? Why am I shorter than you and Sirius now? I'm the same height as Lily again!"

"There is nothing wrong with my height, Remus John!" Lily retorted.

Sirius looked down at Remus, surprised, then at himself. "Alright...that's weird..."

"You can say that again." Remus muttered.

"Alright...that's weird..."

"That was a rhetorical sentence, idiot!"

Sirius's eyes lit up. "Rhetorical, you say?"

"Don't you _dare_ start this again!" Remus exclaimed, pushing the sleeves of his shirt up, revealing some scars. He frowned and pushed the sleeves back down again, ignoring James's and Sirius's stares. "Can we, like, re-size our clothes or something? They're a little big on us."

"On you," Sirius muttered. "They look fine on me."

_**"**_**__****So did you like our gift, Marauders?**___**"**_ The second girl said as the white orb popped above the Head Table again, making some students jump in surprise.

"What did you do to us?" Remus exclaimed, frowning.

_**"**_**__****Aw, c'mon. You're telling me you don't like it?**___**"**_Everyone could hear the pout in the girl's voice. ___**"**_**__****I thought you like being young again! You're the same age as James and Lily now!**___**"**_

Sirius and Remus both slowly began to realize how this was a gift, and not a curse or anything.

_**"**_**__****A bunch of ungrateful jerks…"**The girl could be heard grumbling as her voice got quieter and quieter like she was moving away from the orb.

Many of the students sweat dropped at the girl's words, though a few were grinning.

"_Right, let's just ignore the crazy one there…Can't believe she is supposed to be older then me._" The first girl mumbled to herself, but she was still heard.

"If she's crazy, what does that make you?" Sirius grumbled.

"_We know you like it, guys!" _There was a smile in the first girl's voice as she took over. _"You're young again! There was a slight defect though...I had to pick an exact date for you to be de-aged to. Um, sorry about that Remus. But it looks like you didn't get that much sleep that day. I forgot to check if it was full moon or not...guess it was the day after the full moon or something."_

Remus shrugged at this, ignoring James and Sirius's concerned looks. "Not your fault, I guess." He said.

"_Thanks, Remus. Here...um...one moment..."_ The white orb flickered for a moment and they could here flashes of the girl's conversation with someone else. _"Where's...wand...table? Why...tell me? Just give it! Don't...care!" _many students snickered at this, and the white orb finally became full again. _"Alright, sorry about that. Okay, Remus, Sirius, just stay still a moment..."_

Sirius and Remus glanced at each other, before staying still. The light surrounded them again, this time not as bright, and when it died, the two young men were wearing different clothes. Clothes that fit them perfectly.

Remus had on a loose long-sleeve red shirt, which had the words 'Sarcasm: the body's natural defense against stupidity' in black bold letters. He had on loose fitting blue jeans and Muggle trainers. Around his neck there was a pendant, though it was tucked under his shirt so it couldn't be seen what it was. Sirius was a different story. He had on a black T-shirt with a black leather jacket over it. He was wearing dark blue jeans, with black Muggle trainers on his feet. His brown biker goggles were placed on top of his head along with black leather fingerless gloves on his hands, making him look like some sort of biker outlaw.

They both looked down at themselves, blinking. These clothes were really nice...

"Love the shirt, Moony." James grinned.

"Huh?" Remus looked down at his shirt, trying to read what it said. When he figured out what it said, his lips twitched upwards.

Sirius took one look at Remus's shirt and broke out into a grin. "'Sarcasm: the body's natural defense against stupidity.'" He read. "Really fits you."

"You can say that again." James grinned.

"Really fits you."

James shot Sirius a deadpanned look. "You're really stupid." He informed. "Perhaps the glowing white orb de-aged your mind along with your body."

"Oi!"

Remus snickered. "James, he's always like that." He grinned.

"Like what?" James questioned, lips twitching in amusement.

"Oh, you know, the usual." Remus said offhandedly. "Stupid."

Sirius grumbled something, crossing his arms. "Seems like the shirt is working..."

A lot of the students were looking at the three Marauders in amusement. They were definitely something...

Lily sighed, shaking her head at the three of them, then noticed the cord around Remus's neck. "Remus? What's that around your neck?"

"Huh?" Remus blinked, feeling his neck. "It's a..." He looked down, then seeing what it was, he dropped his hand. "...it's the pendant you and James gave me."

James looked over, interested. "You're wearing it right now?" He asked. "How long have you been wearing it?"

"...this is the first time in years." Remus admitted. "I kind of stopped wearing it after you and Lily..." he paused at that. "...died."

"Oh." Lily said softly, before reaching her hand over to Remus. She put her hands under his shirt from the top for a moment, causing him to tense up a little. Lily grabbed the pendant from under Remus's shirt and pulled it out, placing it on top of his shirt. "I remember giving this to you..."

The pendant was a stainless steel knife with 2 golden phoenix wings spread from it. In the center, there was a bright red orb.

James smiled too, lifting the pendant a little to see it. "...you still have it, right?"

Remus gave a hesitant nod. "Yeah..."

James clapped a hand on Remus's shoulder. "Then you should wear it more often."

"Too painful..." The smaller man said quietly.

"Well...fight the pain, Remus." James smiled, softly punching Remus's chest. "I know you've got it in ya."

Remus shot him a glare. "It's you, not ya."

"Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya!" James grinned as Remus covered his ears.

"Why don't we just sit down so whoever is reading next can read?" Sirius said, seeing Remus's irritation grow. And that was never a good thing.

"Yes, sir." James grinned, mock-saluting.

Remus shook his head, grabbing James and Sirius by their ears and pulling them back to their seats.

"Ow, ow, ow, bloody hell, Remus, let go!" They hissed together, trying to push Remus away from their ears.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Taisez-vous, vous êtes de idiots." He said in French.

Sirius and James both stared at him. "English, please?" They asked at the same time.

"Shut up, you idiots."

"Oi!" James exclaimed, finally breaking free from the grip. "No need to call us idiots!"

Remus raised an eyebrow, letting Sirius go. "Seriously? No need?"

Lily sighed. "Just sit down!" She exclaimed, sitting back down next to Harry. James grumbled something incoherent and sat next to Lily. Sirius was about to sit back down next to James but James quickly pulled Remus next to him, much to their confusion.

"James?" Remus questioned. "What..."

"I don't want to reach around Sirius to smack you when you're being an idiot again." James explained, ignoring Remus's affronted look. "Sirius, sit next to Remus and your cousin."

"Its Tonks." Tonks informed, crossing her arms, before breaking out into a grin as Sirius sat down next to her. She ruffled his hair. "I'm finally older than you, Siri!" She teased.

"Oi!" Sirius said, batting her hand away. "Not the hair, Dora! And not technical!"

"Yes, but mentally, I'm older." Tonks grinned. "And it's Tonks, Sirius."

"Who wants to read next?" Hermione quickly said, interrupting their friendly feud.

Everyone blinked, not responding.

"...I guess I'll read then." Harry shrugged after the moment of silence, taking the book from Hermione and opening it to the right page. "Year 1, chapter 4: **Grounded**."

"Who's grounded who?" Fred and George questioned.

"Spoilers~" James sang, causing Remus to clutch his ears again.

"I will silence you again." He said threateningly.

James grinned at that, ruffling the smaller man's hair, much to Remus's chagrin.

**The next few weeks went by fast. The four boys spent them in class, hexing Snape (James and Sirius), doing homework, hexing Snape (James and Sirius), planning pranks that they have yet to do, exploring the castle, and hexing Snape (James and Sirius).**

Several people snorted at that as Severus sneered and glared at James and Sirius.

**In their second week at school, the four boys were relaxing in their dorm when Remus remember something. He put his book that he was reading down and turned to James. "Hey James, when we were King's Cross I saw your father hand you a parcel. He acted like he didn't want your mom to see it. What was it?"**

"How rude!" Fred said.

"First you spy on James getting that." George said.

"Then you have the nerve to demand the contents of it?" Fred asked, shaking his head.

"Children."

"So nosy."

James grinned at that. "Ah, the good ol' cloak." He sighed, ignoring Remus's look, then turned to Harry. "Do you have the cloak?"

Harry blinked, before smiling, giving a small nod. "I got it for Christmas in first year." He said, smiling.

**James, who was relaxing on his bed and talking about Quidditch with Sirius and Peter, looked at Remus confused. "How did you know my dad gave me a parcel? I didn't see you anywhere around us when he gave me that."**

**"I was watching from the train.**

"Stalker." James muttered, ruffling Remus's hair again, causing Remus to growl slightly.

"Alright, Sirius, you want to switch seats?" Remus said, whacking James's hand away from his hair. "I have a feeling that I will not be happy with this seating arrangement."

Sirius gave him a cheeky grin. "Nah, this'll be fun for me." He said.

"I hate you."

"Aw, love you too."

"Say it all you want, it won't change how much I hate you right now."

"James, Remus is being mean again." Sirius whined.

James chuckled. "Sirius, I thought you would have been used to that by now."

"What? Professor Lupin mean?" A fourth year Gryffindor asked amused. "Unthinkable."

"You have them all fooled!" James shouted in shock. "It's just like when we were in school! You fooled everyone with that quiet, sweet bookworm self."

"Fooled?" Remus asked.

"Yes, fooled! It was just a cover for that evil prankster side of you!" James said.

"…Alright then, James. Whatever you say."

**He even winked at you when he gave it to you. It makes me think that it might be something to use for mischief. But then again, I don't know. I'm not really a mischief maker." Remus replied.**

James and Sirius snorted at that, causing Remus to glare at them.

"You know, I blame you two for influencing me." He grumbled.

Sirius exchanged a surprised look with James. "Us? Influencing _you_?" He questioned. "More like the other way around!"

"You're the one who brought the prankster side out of me again!"

"It was already there!"

Harry cleared his throat, trying to fight the grin off his face. "Yeah, I'm just gonna continue now..."

"It's going to, not gonna." Remus snapped at him before turning a glare back to James.

Now that Remus was looking away, Harry grinned down at the book.

**The young miscreant wizard jumped off his bed and moved to his trunk. "Actually, I don't know what it is. I forgot my dad gave it to me. He told me to cause a lot of mischief while I was here and that it would help with not getting caught. By the time we got to Hogwarts, I was too excited and I forgot about it."**

"Good thing you mentioned it." James commented. "Imagine how long it would've been before I remembered."

Remus sighed. "Perhaps it would've been better if I didn't tell you..."

**Sirius and Peter watched James from their beds, curious about what was going on.**

**James pulled the packet out and opened it. A silky cloak fell out of the package and onto his bed.**

"Is that...what I think it is?" Lee said excitedly.

**"What's that?" Peter asked.**

**James picked it up and examined it, then smirked. "It's supposed to help cause mischief. My dad must have used this in school and decided to pass it down to the next mischief maker to meet this school."**

"Oh!" James interrupted, peeking around Lily to look at Harry. "Are you a mischief maker?"

"Um..." Harry blinked, looking up from the book. "Well, no, not really. I don't really go looking for that kind of stuff."

"Yeah, it comes looking for you." Hermione scoffed.

"Huh?" Lily and James both frowned.

"What do you mean?" Lily questioned.

"Um...long story..."

"_Several_ long stories."

**"That doesn't tell us what it is." Sirius said. He was starting to get excited by the way James was talking.**

**"I'll show you." James replied. He threw the cloak over himself and instantly disappeared.**

**"An invisibility cloak!" Sirius said.**

"I was right!" Lee exclaimed, grinning.

Many students had looks of awe written on their face, while Draco Malfoy scowled. Figures Harry bleeding Potter would get an invisibility cloak...

"Harry!" Fred and George turned to Harry, pleading looks on their faces. "You have it, right? Please let us borrow it!"

The teachers looked fearful at this. If the Weasley twins got a hold of the cloak, who knew what would happen?

"Sorry, guys, but I don't want the school demolished." Harry shrugged, much to the teachers' relief.

"Oi! We wouldn't destroy the school!" George protested.

"At least..." Fred paused, before shrugging. "Not intentionally."

**He jumped off his bed. "This is going to help us. We can sneak around the school after curfew now and we don't have to worry about getting caught. You should have told us about this sooner."**

**James pulled the cloak off. "I told you I forgot. And you're right. This is fantastic. Getting to sneak around after curfew. We can learn so much about this castle. Maybe they are secret passages here. Who knows how much we can learn."**

McGonagall turned to Dumbledore. "Should we make a note of this?" She questioned. "So that way if they do find any secret passages, we can block them up."

The Marauders' eyes widened. "NOO!" They screamed. "DON'T BLOCK THEM UP!"

Several people jumped at the sudden scream, and McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "You too, Remus?" She questioned.

Remus shrugged. "Once a Marauder, always a Marauder."

"HE'S BACK!" James and Sirius shouted, hugging Remus from both sides.

"H-hey!" Remus exclaimed. "Get off me, you idiots!"

"We thought we lost you!" Sirius fake cried.

"Get off!" Remus yelled, pushing the two idiots off of him. When they were off, he straightened his shirt with a huff. "I befriended idiots."

"That's something you always knew, Remus." Lily said.

**Remus shook his head and went back to reading his book.**

**"We should try it out tonight. What do you guys say?" Sirius asked. The excitement of an adventure was shining in his eyes.**

"More like the light of a madman." Remus muttered, fingering his pendant.

"Oi!" Sirius pouted, crossing his arms. "I'm not a madman!"

Remus raised his eyebrow, looking at Sirius with a deadpanned look, along with several other people.

"…You all offend me." Sirius muttered.

**James nodded his head with the same excitement in his eyes.**

**"It does sound fun. As long as we don't caught. I don't fancy getting my first detention for being out after curfew." Peter replied.**

**"Yeah. Our first detention is going to be for pranking." James replied seriously.**

"At least..._our_ first detention." James grinned. "Not you, Remus."

Remus rolled his eyes at this, earning a ruffle to the hair from James, which just made him scowl. Why did he always have to do that?

**"Anyway, want to go out now? It's past curfew."**

**"Yes, lets. Time for the fun to begin." Sirius declared.**

**Peter jumped off his bed and smiled. He didn't want to be left out so he figures he would tag along. He never imagined he would have friends like these two.**

**Remus stayed where he was on his bed and continued to read.**

"Boring little git you were in the beginning." Sirius muttered.

Remus rolled his eyes again, whacking the back of Sirius's head. "Stuff it."

**"Come on, Remus. We're going exploring." James said when he saw Remus didn't move.**

**"I don't fancy the idea of sneaking out and risk getting caught." Remus replied.**

"Who said anything about getting caught?" James said, looking morally offended. "We're the masters of stealth!"

Remus snorted at that. "More like anything _but_ the masters of stealth."

Sirius pouted, whacking the back of Remus's head.

"Ow! Jeez, Padfoot!" Remus complained, rubbing his head. "You just hate my head, don't you?"

"You hit me first!" Sirius protested.

"Marauders, you are twenty-one! Act like it!" McGonagall scolded.

"Wow, it's been a while since I've heard anyone yell that." Sirius said.

"Technically, Professor Lupin and Sirius are thirty-six, Professor." Hermione corrected.

McGonagall frowned. "Still, boys, act like the adults you are."

Sirius shared a look with James, then turned back to McGonagall. "Naw, that's boring."

**Sirius bounced over to Remus's bed. "Come on. Your dad even said to get in some trouble. It'll be fun. Come on."**

**"No, Sirius. Now leave me alone." Remus replied.**

**Sirius turned away from Remus and walked over to James. "We're not letting him stay here, right?" He whispered.**

**James smirked. "Of course not. We'd be horrible friends if we let Remus spend his evening reading."**

"There's nothing wrong with reading," Hermione frowned.

"For you, maybe." Ron scoffed. "Reading is horrible. Right, Harry?"

"Oh, um..." Harry blinked. "I guess it depends on the book, right? I like _Quidditch Through the Ages_..."

Ron gave him a blank stare before sighing. "I guess I'll let it slide this time because it's a Quidditch book..."

**The two delinquents turned back to Remus.**

"Oi!" Sirius frowned. "I'm not a delinquent!"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Have you seen your clothes?" He questioned.

Sirius pouted. "But I didn't pick these out..."

"Aw, do you still need someone to pick out your clothes, Paddy?" James teased in a baby voice.

Sirius shot him an irritated glare. "Shut it, Prongs." He grumbled.

**James put his cloak on his bed and walked over to Remus. "Oh Remy!" He said cheerfully.**

**Remus glanced at him over his book. "No James. Just leave already."**

**"Now that just won't do. Such negative spirits. You need to be more positive, Remy." Sirius said.**

**"Will you two stop calling me Remy?" Remus asked.**

"Never!" James and Sirius exclaimed. "Remy is your nickname, and it shall stay!"

Remus groaned, putting his head in his hands. "I like Moony better..." He grumbled.

"Exactly why we use Remy." James grinned.

"Because it annoys you more!" Sirius exclaimed.

"They just love to annoy you, don't they?" Charlie smiled.

"Correction: we _live_ to annoy him." Sirius and James said at the same time, grin never leaving.

"And I _live _to hit the two when they are being idiots! Like now!" Remus snapped and whacked each of his friends in the back of their heads.

"OI!" James and Sirius cried.

**Sirius shook his head. "Not a chance, mate. You just have to get use to it. Now, you can get out of bed and come with us willingly or we can force you."**

**Remus laughed. "Force me? What are you going to do?"**

**Looking at each other, Sirius and James nodded at each other. The long haired wizard grabbed Remus's book and threw it onto the floor.**

"That poor book." Fred sighed dramatically.

"Will it ever find its way home?" George gasped.

"If by 'home', you mean my trunk, then yes." Remus grinned.

**Before Remus could even think about his book being missing, James grabbed his wrists and pulled him off the bed. He pinned Remus's arms to his side.**

**"James, let go of me. I don't want to go." Remus growled.**

**"You're going. Now be quiet." James replied. His eyes were shining with mischief.**

"More like with stupidity..." Remus muttered.

"Oi!" James pouted. "My eyes don't shine with stupidity!"

"Hm, I guess you're right." Remus admitted, much to James's shock.

"You..." James gaped at Remus. "Did you just..."

"Your whole face shines with stupidity."

James paused, before realization hit, making him glare at Remus, pouting. "You're so mean to me!" He grumbled.

"Pay back for all those years you gave me hell." Remus grinned.

"Hell?" A sixth year Hufflepuff asked amused. "I thought they were your best friends."

"Best friends from hell." Remus deadpanned. "Who liked to drive me crazy."

"Hey, you drove us crazy at times as well." Sirius retorted.

"Yeah, remember third year." James said with a grimace. "Remus was being really reckless that year."

"You guys have always been more reckless then me!" Remus argued.

"You drove Sirius into being the responsible one because you were being so reckless!" James retorted.

"That's possible?" Lee asked amused.

"Yes, and I hated every minute of it." Sirius grumbled.

**"Sirius, throw the cloak over us."**

**The four boys huddled together and Sirius threw cloak over them. "Okay, let's go." Sirius whispered and the boys shuffled their way out of their dorm to the common room. After making it to the hallway, the boys stopped walking.**

**"James….." Remus whined. "Please let go of me."**

"Did you just whine?" Harry grinned.

Remus shrugged. "Hey, you would whine too if you were with those three idiots."

"Oi!" James and Sirius exclaimed.

**"Are you going to come willingly?" James asked, raising a brow.**

**Remus didn't answer.**

**James nodded his head. "I thought so. So I'm not letting you go. Now be quiet or we'll get caught."**

**Remus huffed, but stopped talking.**

"I just didn't want to get caught." Remus muttered. "Otherwise, I would've kept talking."

"You already talk too much." Sirius grinned.

**"Where are we going?" Peter asked.**

**"Let's just walk around until we find something interesting." Sirius replied.**

**"Let's see if we can find the kitchens." James said. "I'm hungry."**

"You're always hungry." Lily sighed, rolling her eyes. "It's like you have a black hole in your stomach!"

James pouted at that. "Great, now my wife is teasing me." He mock-grumbled.

Severus inwardly winced. _Wife...wife...wife..._ the word mocked him...

**"No surprise there." Remus grumbled.**

**James stomped up Remus's foot, making the young werewolf have to bite his lip to keep from screaming.**

"Jeez, was it really that hard?" James said sheepishly.

Sirius quickly cut Remus's response off. "Nah, I bet he was just being over-dramatic." He said offhandedly. "You both were scrawny back then. James, you couldn't have hurt anyone if you wanted to. And Remus, you thought everything hurt."

Remus and James both glared at Sirius, frowning.

"I will hurt you." Remus said threateningly.

"I'm so scared." Sirius mocked.

Remus raised a brow.

"And now I'm shutting up." Sirius said, leaning a bit away from Remus, who could be very dangerous and scary when he wanted to be.

**Sirius chuckled and shook his head. "That's going to be near impossible. It might take us a while to find it. We probably won't find it tonight."**

**"But I'm hungry." James replied.**

"More like complained." Remus corrected.

James pouted that.

**After wondering around for a while, finding nothing exciting, the four made it to the third floor. All of them stopped walking to see Lady Bona walking towards them.**

"Who's Lady Bona?" Several students asked.

"She's Filch's old cat." Remus said helpfully.

Several people looked at Filch in surprise, causing him to glare at them, hugging Mrs. Norris to his chest.

**She stopped in front of them and stared directly at them.**

"Can cats see under the cloak?" Harry asked.

The Marauders shrugged.

"We're not exactly sure ourselves." James admitted. "But we think so."

**Remus turned his head to look at James, who was still pinning his arms to his sides. "Can cats see us even if we are the wearing cloak?"**

**"I don't know." James replied.**

**Lady Bona opened her mouth to meow to alert Filch.**

**"Oh no. Quick, James let go of me. I need my wand." Remus spoke urgently.**

Filch's eyes widened and he held Mrs. Norris closer to him. He dared to hurt his precious?

**James let go of him and Remus immediately pulled his wand out. He pointed it out Mrs. Norris. "Confundo."**

Filch glared at Remus. How dare he do that to his cat?

"You knew that spell already?" Hermione asked shocked.

Remus shrugged. "I read a lot of books before I began at Hogwarts and took my dad's wand when he wasn't looking to see if I could do them."

"Remus," James mockingly scolded. "You shouldn't be taking someone else's wand without permission."

**The cat closed her mouth and just sat on the floor confused.**

"You probably saved our butts." James grinned.

Remus snorted. "I know I did.

"Well _someone's_ humble." Sirius said sarcastically.

"More humble then you two." Remus retorted.

**Remus sighed in relief and put his wand away. "Now let's get back to our dorm before anything else happens."**

**"We haven't found anything interesting though." Sirius said.**

**"Maybe there isn't anything interesting in this school. Now let's go." Remus snapped.**

**James raised a brow and pinned Remus's arms to his side again.**

"You do that too much." Remus muttered, pouting.

"Cause you try to back out too much." James said, rolling his eyes.

**"We're not going back yet." He murmured and the four boys walked away from the confused cat. Remus groaned and let himself be forced to walk forward. They walked up to the fourth floor and continued down the hallway for a few minutes before they saw Slughorn walking in hallway.**

"If only I had been paying more attention." Remus cursed.

Sirius grinned. "C'mon, Remy!" He said happily. "If you had been paying attention, we wouldn't have found the secret passageway!"

"Shh!" James hissed, reaching over Remus and smacking a hand over his Sirius's mouth. "Spoilers!"

**"We're dead." Remus muttered, only to have Sirius slap a hand over his mouth.**

"You guys seem to do that a lot." A fourth year Slytherin said amused.

The Marauders looked at each other…they didn't shut each other up that much.

**They scooted over to the wall and walked along the wall quietly. When they reached Slughorn, they stopped and waited for him to pass.**

"You were under an invisibility cloak," Seamus said confused. "Why go against the wall, he wouldn't see you."

"Well, Mr. Finnigin-" Remus said, before getting cut off by Sirius's hand over his mouth.

"No." Sirius said, looking dangerous. Remus looked at him, confused. What was he doing this time? "You will _not _go in Professor Lupin mode right now."

Remus rolled his eyes, pushing Sirius's hand away long enough to blurt out, "If we weren't careful, Slughorn might've bumped into us."

**"I wonder why there's a mirror in the hallway." James said when Slughorn was gone.**

**"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked.**

**James nodded towards a mirror a little bit down the hallway, since he couldn't let go of Remus.**

"You could've." Remus muttered, fingering his pendant again.

James opened his mouth to retort, but sighed, shaking his head instead. Remus didn't even notice as he fingered his pendant, lost in memories.

Remus had used the pendant, even though it doesn't really have a purpose, he's used it before...but not as a necklace...

**Sirius looked at the mirror and smiled. "Let's check it out then."**

**The boys stopped in the front of the mirror. They looked around before pulling the cloak off. "It's just a mirror." Remus muttered.**

**"I don't believe that." James replied, as he ran a hand over the mirror. "There's got to be something special about it."**

**Sirius started to inspect the mirror when they heard chuckling.**

"Aw, man." Fred and George whined. "Why Peeves?! Why?!"

The Marauders only grinned in response.

**Peter looked down the hallway and paled. "It's Peeves."**

**"Oh no. We're so dead now." Remus said.**

**"Ooooh. Look at this. Ickle little first years out of bed." Peeves sang. "What shall Peeves do?" Peeves grinned evilly. "FIRST YEARS OUT OF BED! FIRST YEARS OUT OF BED!"**

"Half the time he yells that and it's not even true." McGonagall huffed.

"Really?" Remus asked amused. "Do you always have to run around to check if it's true or not?"

"Yes," McGonagall mumbled.

"Must get annoying real fast." Sirius said, grinning.

**Remus groaned and Peter started to sweat nervously. James looked around nervously, while Sirius stared out the mirror. "We're going to get detention." Remus muttered.**

"Nothing wrong with detention!" Sirius said brightly, earning a deadpanned look from Remus.

"Detention challenge." Remus said.

Sirius groaned. "Detention sucks."

**"No, we aren't." Sirius said.**

**The three boys looked at Sirius. He smirked at them and pointed at the mirror. "We go through the mirror and escape."**

**"Oh, wonderful idea. Care to explain how we get thro…" Before Remus could finish his sentence, Sirius used a spell on the mirror so the mirror would swing forward, revealing a hidden passage.**

"And, exactly how did you know what spell to use to get that mirror to open up?" McGonagall demanded.

"Because I am just that amazing." Sirius said, smirking at his former professor.

Remus snorted. "And here I thought you lost all that arrogance when you turned twenty." He said as he fingered his pendant between his index and middle finger. How long had it been since he last looked at this pendant that James and Lily gave him?

"Twenty?"

"Come now, Sirius. You have to admit you and James were still a bit arrogant even after Hogwarts." Remus replied.

"Oi! Don't drag me into this." James said indignantly.

"Shush, James, you know it's true." Lily told him, patting his arm as he pouted.

**"Everyone in, now." Sirius demanded, as he heard footsteps coming near them.**

**Remus looked at the passage uneasily, as Peter and Sirius climbed into it. "Come on, Remus. Either we go in it or we get detention and lost points." James growled. He grabbed Remus's arm and pulled him into the passage, pulling the mirror closed behind them, enclosing the boys into darkness.**

"Sounds like you two got in a dark closet together after hours." Fred and George said, waggling their eyebrows in James and Remus's direction.

James and Remus stared at the twins with wide eyes, then at each other, before slowly scooting away from each other.

"I have a wife, you know." James said slowly, starting to question the twins' mental health.

"And Remus?" George asked.

Remus blinked. "Um...well..." He began slowly, taking all his willpower not to glance at Tonks, who was also looking interested at his answer. "I don't have a wife, as you know, nor a...er...love interest..."

Sirius snorted, swinging an arm around Remus. "It's been a while since I've seen you so flustered." He teased.

"Shut up, bastard." Remus grumbled.

Sirius pouted. "That's no way to talk to your friend!" He exclaimed, putting Remus in a headlock and ruffling his hair.

"Ugh, lemme go, you big git!" Remus exclaimed, before finally getting out of the headlock by elbowing Sirius in the side.

"Ow!" Sirius hissed, rubbing his side.

"Must you two do this again?" McGonagall asked. "We got enough of your muggle fighting when you were students!"

"Muggle fighting?" Astoria asked confused.

"Yes, these three were constantly fighting like muggles against each other." McGonagall explained.

"Hey, some of those times were just play fights!" James protested.

"And yet, you still got hurt in them." Madam Pomfrey scolded.

"…Accidents happen."

"Remus fractured his wrist in one of those play fights and you got a concussion! Tell me, how was that an accident?" Madam Pomfrey demanded.

James and Remus shared a look. "I'm more surprised you still remember that. It was a long time ago." The latter said.

"I remember because I saw all four of you too much." Madam Pomfrey said stiffly.

**"That was close." James said to the darkness.**

**"I wonder where this passage leads." Sirius said.**

**Remus groaned. "Please don't say what I think you thinking."**

"What did you think we were going to say?" James asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing important." Remus said offhandedly. "Just what you always say, 'Let's go explore this dark, dangerous place and hope we don't die!'"

"Oi!" James pouted. "I don't always say that!"

"Right," Remus said, rolling his eyes. "Let me rephrase: You _usually_ say that."

**"You know us well, Remy." James replied, grinning. "We're going to explore it, but before we do that. We need light."**

"But you haven't learned Lumos yet." Hermione said frowning.

James and Sirius sent a subtle smirk to Remus, who rolled his eyes in response, fiddling with his pendant again.

"We have our ways." Sirius grinned.

**"We're going through the passage with or without light, aren't we?" Remus said.**

**"Yep." James said.**

**Remus huffed. "Fine. Lumos."**

"If I recall, boys, you are taught that spell later in the school, so why do you know it now?" Flitwick asked.

"Oh...you know...Sirius?" James said, then turned to Sirius with wide eyes.

"Oh...um...IT'S REMUS'S FAULT!" Sirius yelled, pointing a finger at Remus.

"What?" Remus asked startled, looking up and dropping his pendant out of his fingers. "What happened to the rule of never telling a professor something another Marauder did?"

"Mr. Lupin?" McGonagall asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, remember, I'm not your student anymore, Minnie." Remus said, weakly. "And I read ahead in defense, learned the spell, and taught it to these idiots." When McGonagall continued to stare at him, he added, "I will forever regret it?"

McGonagall nodded. "Good."

"Teacher's pet." Sirius grumbled.

"Hey, this 'teacher's pet' got away with a lot more then you and James ever did." Remus retorted.

Fred and George exchanged grins at that. They always liked Remus, but he seemed to be cooler then they first thought.

**The three other boys lit their wands up and looked around the area they were in. "This is a big room. You could hold a club meeting in here."**

**James nodded his head in agreement. "So let's move forward."**

**After walking for about twenty minutes the boys made it to a ladder. "We're going up?" Remus said.**

"I can't believe you had to ask." Sirius pouted. "And we thought you knew us..."

Remus rolled his eyes, pushing Sirius away slightly. "Shut it."

**"You bet we are." Sirius said happily.**

**Climbing up the ladder, Sirius pushed the door at the tap of it open and looked around. "It looks like a cellar. Come on up." He whispered to his friends.**

**When they were all up, James and Sirius started searching through the boxes in the cellar. They grinned evilly when they saw what was in the box.**

**"We're in Zonko's Joke Shop." James said excitedly. "Which means we're in Hogsmeade."**

Many students gasped at this, quickly talking to their friends about trying to find the secret passageway to Zonko's.

"Albus," McGonagall hissed to the Headmaster. "We need to block these passageways. Otherwise students in 1st and 2nd years will be trying to get to Hogsmeade, and other students will be trying to get there on a non-Hogsmeade day!"

"I shall think about it, Minerva." Dumbledore said, slowly nodding his head.

"Ugh, I can't believe it." James groaned. "I didn't want any passages known by professors or other students."

"Yeah, now they'll get blocked up." Sirius said disheartened.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right." Remus said slowly. "Those passageways were secret for a reason. What's the point of having them if everyone know where they are and where they go to? Half the fun is finding them..."

**"No way. We aren't suppose to be able to come here until our 3rd year." Peter said, just as happy.**

**Sirius looked up at James. "We can get all our joke supplies now and our moms can't stop us."**

**"You're right." James replied, an evil glint in his eyes.**

"Ugh, that glint." Remus groaned, rubbing his temples like an oncoming headache was appearing.

"You were just going to steal their supplies?" Lily demanded, cutting off James's response.

James blinked, taken aback. "W-well...no." He said. "Sirius, Peter, and I...we were just going to..."

"Leave a note with some money." Sirius added in helpfully, ignoring the grateful look sent his way.

"Uh-huh."

**Remus crossed his arms and glared at them. "You're not going to steal them, are you?"**

**"Do you really think that lowly of us, Rems?" Sirius asked.**

**"Don't call me that and sadly, yes." Remus replied, keeping his eyes on Sirius and James to make sure they didn't take anything.**

"You know, sometimes I feel like you don't trust us at all, and it is quite offensive." James teased.

Remus shrugged. "Well, there were times when none of you deserved me to trust you!" He defended.

"Really," Sirius grumbled, though looking slightly uncomfortable. "You need to let that stuff go."

Remus shot him a glare, frowning. "You're lucky I forgave you a long time ago."

"Forgave him for what?" Tonks asked curiously.

The three shared a look before shaking their heads. "It's nothing." They said.

**James sighed. "Relax Remus, we won't steal them. We'll leave a note and some money."**

"See!" James exclaimed. "We wouldn't steal! Especially since its Zonko's!"

"Yeah!" Sirius agreed. "Imagine if the owners found out? They might've banned us from the shop!"

Lily frowned, before sighing. "Alright, fine, I'll let it drop..."

**The young werewolf nodded his head and let his arms drop to his sides. "Fine. Just hurry up. It's getting late and we have classes tomorrow."**

**Dear Owners of Zonko's,**

**We are leaving money here for you for the joke supplies we have taken. If you could, would you leave a list of your products and though prices, so next time we know exactly how much to pay you. Thanks. And don't worry, we'll always pay you the right amount. Our friend won't let us leave without paying you the exact amount.**

**School Pranksters**

"You left a note?" Hermione said shocked.

"We didn't want them to wonder why there was randomly money there and products missing." James shrugged.

"That doesn't make it any less annoying to the shop owner." Lily said, rolling her eyes.

Sirius laughed. "Lily, he was perfectly fine and amused by it." When Lily look shocked, Sirius winked at her. "We've talked to him about it."

**Sirius looked at the note and shook his head. "We really need to come up with a name for us. Something cool and we also need nicknames, ones that no one will be able to lead back to us. That way we can sign our pranks with them and no one will know it was us. We'll be able to get away with all our pranks that way."**

"How about the Wolf Pack?" Charlie said sneakily, grinning.

Remus shot him a deadpanned look as James and Sirius burst out laughing.

"Sure," Remus said rolling his eyes. "And instead of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, we can be called Dark Moon, Eclipse, Death, and Shadow."

Charlie looked taken aback at the nicknames that Remus had suddenly 'made up on the spot' while Sirius and James laughed even harder, causing Remus to smirk and Lily to scowl as she remembered the names.

**"We can think of something later. Let's just go back already." Remus growled.**

**Remus groaned as the sun shined through the window and hit his eyes. 'Stupid sun. Let me sleep.' He thought angrily. He rolled over and buried his face in his pillow and fell back to asleep.**

"You mean you were awake?!" Sirius shouted, causing Remus to wince at the volume.

"Erm...apparently?" He said weakly, causing the other two Marauders to glare at him, crossing their arms.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Ginny asked confused.

"Yes." James and Sirius deadpanned, still glaring at Remus.

**A little while later, he woke up and looked at the clock. "AAAAHHHH!"**

Nearly everyone in the Hall jumped at the volume that Harry yelled. Ron and Hermione both glared at their bespectacled friend.

"It's in all caps." Harry said, innocently smiling.

**The other three sleeping boys in the room jumped and fell out of their beds. "What's going on?" James asked.**

**"We slept in. We an hour late for Transfiguration." Remus explained, jumping out of bed.**

Many of the students stared at the three Marauders in shock, causing them to shrug sheepishly.

"You slept in late...to _McGonagall's_?" Bill said, shocked. "How are you still alive?!"

Remus shrugged. "Luck, I guess."

"Ah, I can see why Sirius and James were mad at you now." Ginny said amused.

"I'm glad you're amused. It was not amusing at the time." Sirius grumbled.

**"McGonagall is going to kill us." James muttered as he hurried to get dressed.**

**Ten minutes later, the four boys were running out of their dorm to their class.**

"It takes you 10 minutes to get ready?" Ron said, raising an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"I blame these two." Remus said, before James and Sirius could respond.

"Oi!" James exclaimed. "You're the one who always took so long, only getting dressed with the curtains closed or in the bathroom!"

"Well, that was for obvious reasons!" Remus scoffed, looking slightly uncomfortable. "You, however, just took your time for the heck of it!"

James and Sirius were about to heatedly respond, but Harry quickly cut them off by reading very loudly.

**They slammed the classroom door opened and came in out of breath. The class turned to look at them surprised, while McGonagall frowned and looked at the four boys angrily. "And where have you four been? Class started over an hour ago."**

**"Well, my dear Minnie, we were sleeping." Sirius replied, smiling at McGonagall.**

"First you're an hour late, then you call her Minnie?" Arthur said, sounding slightly amused. "It's like you _want_ an early death."

"These boys were always challenging their teachers and fellow students." Molly scoffed, smiling a bit sadly as she remembered the stories she heard from her younger brothers about the Marauders.

**McGonagall glared at them. "Twenty points and detention, each of you."**

**Remus glared at Sirius and James as they went to their seats.**

**Never again.- RL**

McGonagall raised an eyebrow at this. So Remus started passing notes this time? Huh...she never would've expected that...Then again, she hardly ever expected anything when it was Remus. He did have a knack for fooling her.

**What are you talking about?- SB**

**I am never sneaking out with you guys again.- RL**

James and Sirius snorted at that, ignoring Remus's glare.

**Come on, Remy. It's not that bad.- JP**

**Says you.- RL**

**You know, Remus, they aren't going to not let you not come.- PP**

**He's right, Remy.- JP**

**Just get use to it.- SB**

**I hate you all.- RL**

**What did I do?- PP**

**I guess I don't really hate you, Pete.- RL**

"Well I do." Sirius said under this breath, ignoring Remus's look.

James shot his friend a confused look. Why would he hate Peter? He was a Marauder! One of their best friends!

**"Black! Lupin! Pettigrew! Potter! You were already late to my class. Don't make me give you more detentions for passing notes." McGonagall snapped, coming to stand in front of them and reached for the note.**

**Remus grabbed the note before McGonagall could get it. He knew she would read it and they would get in more trouble for sneaking out.**

McGonagall's eyes narrowed. So that's why he took the note from her. "You would have been in severe trouble if you were my students right now." She said threateningly.

"How severe is severe?" James asked, cautiously.

"Don't ask. We don't want to know." Sirius said.

**McGonagall turned her icy glare towards Remus. "Mr. Lupin, give me that note."**

"NOOO!" Fred and George yelled.

"Don't do it, Professor Lupin!" A Sixth year Ravenclaw yelled amused. "It's a trap!"

Remus shook his head. They do realize this was all in the past, right?

**"Um….." Remus looked over at his friends, who looked at him expectantly. Sighing, Remus started to rip the note into little pieces and threw them into the air.**

Fred and George burst out laughing along with several other students. "Are you insane, Professor?" The twins laughed.

"What? I couldn't give her the note." Remus pointed out defensively. "The options were limited."

"You could have eaten the note." Lee suggested.

"No thanks. I have peculiar tastes." Remus replied.

James snorted at that. "Don't we know it!"

**Then he smiled at McGonagall innocently, while the class watched in silence, some of them with wide eyes.**

"And who can blame them for that?" Hermione asked. "Professor Lupin was just asking for trouble by doing that."

**The Transfiguration teacher huffed and breathed out through her nose angrily. "Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Lupin. And I want you to stay after class."**

"Ooooooh~" Fred and George sang. "Lupin's in trouble! Lupin's in trouble! Lupin's in trou-"

"Boys!" Molly shouted, effectively shutting the twins up. "That's no way to talk to your professor!"

Remus smiled at Molly. "It's alright, Molly." He said. "All in good fun, and besides, I'm no longer their professor."

Molly was about to continue, but she cut herself off, her expression softening. Remus...gosh, it's been a while since she's seen that young face, happy and full of life...

**Remus nodded his head and McGonagall went back to the front of the class to continue the lesson. He looked at his friends to see them looking at him worriedly, so he smiled reassuringly and started taking notes. Truth was, he was nervous about talking with McGonagall after class. Taking notes helped distract him from his nervousness.**

"_Notes_ help you?" The twins asked, blinking.

Remus shrugged. "Well, yeah, what else?"

"Um, I dunno, how about something normal?" James questioned sarcastically.

Remus rolled his eyes. "You know, I thought that by now you would know that I'm not normal..."

**When class was over, Remus watched his friends leave the class before going up to McGonagall's desk and standing in front of it.**

**McGonagall waited for all the students to leave before turning to Remus. "Lupin, clean all the paper you ripped up, please."**

"That's it?" Sirius questioned. "That's _it_? That's your punishment?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Its like you _want_ me to get punished..."

"Of course we do!" James exclaimed. "How else would you break your goody-two-shoes image?"

Remus shot them both a dry look. "I hate you both."

"Aw, we love you too."

"Not as much as McGonagall seems to love me." Remus retorted.

"Alright...she always fell for your charm and gave you easy punishments when you got in trouble alone." Sirius muttered.

"Favoritism!" Fred and George yelled accusingly as they pointed fingers at McGonagall.

James gasped. "Favoritism? Minnie isn't supposed to favorite anyone!"

"Don't talk nonsense, Potter." McGonagall said sharply. "I never favored anyone."

Severus raises his eyebrows, looking pointedly at the Golden Trio.

McGonagall only frowned in response, looking pointedly at Draco.

"You shouldn't lie, Minnie. We saw how much you cared for Remus during our time at school." James said, grinning.

"It was not favoritism, Mr. Potter! Mr. Lupin just had a lot more going on then the rest of you." McGonagall defended.

Sirius opened his mouth to retort again, but closed it before he could as he remembered the few times that McGonagall counseled and consoled him in private. It was the same thing she did for Remus at times and why she was sometimes lax in Remus's punishments.

Remus looked at Sirius with raised eyebrows. "Well? Any response, o-serious one?"

Sirius shot Remus a glare, grumbling to himself, but didn't respond.

**Remus blinked confused, but did as McGonagall asked. As he was cleaning the paper up, he saw McGonagall watching him.**

**"Lupin, I wanted to remind you that the full moon is in five days.**

"Oh joy." Remus said sarcastically.

"Was it a bad moon?" Harry asked worriedly.

"No, it was a pretty normal one." Remus replied.

"Though he did have a lot of horrible ones during our time at Hogwarts." James said, shuddering as he remembered some of the close calls Remus had.

"That bad?" Astoria asked.

Sirius nodded. "Far, far from enjoyable."

**Do you remember the plan of what to do on the day of the full moon?" McGonagall asked.**

"I would never forget the plan." Remus said bitterly.

"Still remember even to this day?" Tonks asked.

"I went through this routine for seven years. Couldn't forget it if I tried."

**Remus sighed and stopped picking up the paper. He sat on the floor and stared at the teacher with a frown. "Yes."**

"What's wrong with sitting in a chair?" Hermione asked, amused.

"Hey, floors can be quite comfy, you know!" Remus said.

Sirius and James snorted.

"You would know." James said teasingly.

"Yeah, you spent that entire night on the floor that one time." Sirius grinned. "You fell off the bed."

Remus grumbled something under his breath in response, crossing his arms as a light blush covered his face.

**"I'm reminding you because it seems like you forgotten about the full moon since you are so busy hanging with your friends." McGonagall explained.**

**"I did forget. For once I felt like a normal kid." Remus replied, looking at the ground sadly.**

"But..." Parvati frowned. "You were a normal kid, professor."

Remus didn't respond, only shooting slightly fearful looks at the other two Marauders. He remembered what he said next, and he wasn't really sure if he wanted everyone to hear it, especially James and Sirius...

**His hands clenched into fists. "I forgot all about my lycanthropy. I thought I was a normal wizard, living the normal life of a wizard student. Sometimes," **

Harry paused in horror as he unconsciously read further. He glanced at his former professor before back at the book to continue.

"**I wish that I died the night I was bitten then I wouldn't have to live through this hell every month."**

James and Sirius's faces hardened and they glared at Remus, causing the younger man to fidget slightly under their looks.

"You don't mean that." Sirius hissed, frowning.

"I..." Remus looked like he was going to say something, but he couldn't get it out. "I just..."

"We're talking about this later, Remus." James said darkly.

Remus looked like he wanted to protest, but after another glare from James and Sirius, he gave a hesitant nod.

"I'm serious, Remus." James said warningly. "We _will_ talk about this; there's no getting out of it."

"I know James..." Remus muttered. _'But it was in first year!' _He wanted to say.

"It's amazing how much he makes them sound like father and son." Harry muttered to Lily, causing her to giggle slightly, though she was looking at Remus worriedly.

**McGonagall frowned. "Do you make that wish now?"**

**Remus stared at the floor for a few minutes before looking at his teacher. "I don't know.**

"You don't know? You don't _know_?!" Sirius hissed. "How can you not _know_ whether or not you want to die?!"

"I..." Remus desperately tried to find an answer, but James cut him off before he could find one.

"Sirius." James said firmly, making Sirius glare at him for a moment. Something passed between the two in an unspoken agreement, and Sirius gave a stiff nod.

Remus looked between the two nervously. They were really serious about talking after this...

**I'm happy for once since I have friends. But I don't know if that takes the wish away. The wish can never come true since the bite was years ago, but I sometimes dream of it. If my friends ever find out about my condition, they'll leave me and I'm afraid of what I'll do if that happens, especially if it's around a full moon. I'm more scared then I let on. I never wanted to make friends because of all these fears, but James and Sirius were really stubborn about being my friends."**

"So that's why you didn't want to be friends with us?" James asked softly. "Because you were afraid?"

Remus averted his eyes from James's and Sirius's, but that was enough of an answer for them.

Sirius sighed. "Oh, Remy..."

**"If they leave you because of your condition, then they weren't true friends. True friends wouldn't leave you because of your condition." McGonagall replied.**

Sirius and James nodded at this, shooting a grateful look at McGonagall, who gave a small nod in response.

**"Maybe. I just hope no one ever finds out. I couldn't deal with being shunned." Remus said. He bit his lip to keep from crying about the idea of being shunned. "Professor, may I leave? I'm late to my class."**

McGonagall sighed at this, shaking her head. Of course students never found it comfortable enough to cry in front of their professors.

**McGonagall nodded her head. "Go ahead, Mr. Lupin."**

**Remus smiled and ran out of the classroom.**

**When he entered History of Magic,**

"Ugh, I hate that class." Dean groaned.

"Binns is absolutely horrible." Seamus agreed.

"No one can even pay attention without falling asleep!" Neville exclaimed, before shooting Hermione a glance. "Well...except a select few..."

**Remus saw his friends glance at him uneasily, so he smiled and sat in front of them. "Don't worry. She just had to tell me something. I'm not in trouble. I think that she was so busy talking with me that she forgot about the note."**

"What?" McGonagall asked shocked.

"Wait…you actually forgot his punishment?" Fred asked slyly.

"Quiet, Mr. Weasley."

Fred and George shared an evil look.

"Wouldn't be the first time you forgot." Remus said, smirking.

"You too, Mr. Lupin. Quiet!" McGonagall said.

"I feel like I'm her student again." Remus grumbled.

**"That's good. We need to come up with a way to pass notes without getting caught." James whispered.**

"Did you ever find out a way?" Fred and George questioned, eagerly.

The three Marauders smirked, though Remus's was kind of weak.

"Marauder's secret." James said offhandedly.

"That will probably be revealed." Remus added, grinning.

"Sadly." Sirius pouted. "All our secrets will be revealed."

"Some secrets that we don't want revealed." James grumbled, before getting a glint in his eyes. "For example..." He quickly reached his hand out and poked Remus in the stomach, making Remus reel back in shock, letting out a surprised laugh.

"W-what the hell, James?" Remus exclaimed, hugging his stomach as he shot his friend a confused look.

James smirked. "Still ticklish, I see." He said teasingly.

"Sh-shut it..."

"Ticklish?" George asked, grinning with his brother, making Remus shoot them a glare.

"Woah, he can really glare." Fred whispered to his twin.

"Probably got a lot of practice when he was young, considering who his friends were." Bill whispered to them, grinning as he did.

**Remus nodded his head and turned around to start taking notes for the class when he saw he was sitting next to Lily. "Hi Lily."**

**"Hi Remus." She replied.**

**"Can I borrow your notes for Transfiguration that I missed?" Remus asked.**

**Lily smiled. "Sure. I'll give them to you tonight and maybe we can work on our homework together?"**

**Remus smiled. "Sure. Meet in the library after dinner?"**

**"Okay."**

Harry gaped at Remus, his eyes wide. "Did you just..." He trailed off hesitantly.

"Just what?" Remus questioned, confused, ignoring the snickers from the other two Marauders.

"Ya know..." Harry paused. "Ask my mom out?"

Remus paled, not even bothering to correct Harry for saying 'ya' instead of 'you'. "Oh, hell no." He said before he could stop himself.

Lily huffed, crossing her arms. "Nice to know you like me, Remus." She said teasingly.

Remus's eyes widened and he held his hands up in defense. "I didn't mean it like that!" He exclaimed. "I just...you and I...we...I..."

Lily cut off his stutters with a giggle. "I'm just teasing, Remus." She smiled.

"...I knew that."

**Remus started to take notes when he felt something hit his head. He looked at the ground to see a paper airplane.**

**YOU'RE ABANDONDING US FOR EVANS!- SB**

**What are you talking about?- RL**

**You're leaving us to go on a study date with Evans.- SB**

"Seeeeee?" Harry said, stretching out the word. "Even Sirius thought it!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "It wasn't a date." He replied. "Just friends doing homework together."

**Remus rolled his eyes. It's not a date. Just friends doing homework together.- RL**

"Jeez, Remus, don't repeat yourself." Sirius said teasingly, earning a glare from the werewolf.

**It better be.- JP**

**Oooooh. Does Little Jamesie love Lily?- RL**

"Wow, James, even in 1st year?" Lily said, grinning.

James blushed. "W-what?" he said. "N-no!" He paused, before realizing what he just said. "I-I mean...yes?"

"Knew it." Remus muttered, earning a glare from James.

**"WHAT?" James yelled, making Remus snicker. Sirius looked at the note and snickered to.**

**"I didn't know you had it in you, Remus." Sirius said.**

**"Be quiet." Lily snapped.**

**Remus smiled. "Sorry, Lils."**

"I still don't see why I can't call you Lils too." James grumbled.

Lily smirked. "Sorry, James, but that's Remus's nickname for me so only he gets to call me it."

James glared at her then at Remus, who smirked, sticking his tongue out at James. "Favoritism." James grumbled.

"That's your wife!" Harry said.

"I know! And yet, she still shows Remus favoritism! Can you believe it?" James asked, making Harry, Remus, and Lily snicker.

**"It's alright, Remus. I was talking more towards Black and Potter." Lily replied, before continuing to take notes.**

"I like how she only calls Remus by his first name." Bill snorted.

"Well Remus was the only mature one, therefore, he deserved to be called by his first name." Lily said.

Remus snorted, mock-bowing. "It was such an..._honor_ to be called by my first name by the amazing Lily Evans." He said sarcastically, grinning all the while.

"You are very welcome, my dear knight." Lily replied, as she and Remus shared a grin as they remembered third year.

"Knight?" Ron asked, but was ignored by the two.

"It's just something the two joked about once or twice." Sirius told Ron.

**After dinner that night, Remus went back to the dorm to get his bag with his friends. Before he could get out of their dorm, James blocked the door so Remus couldn't leave. He had his arms crossed and was frowning. He had a very serious expression on his face.**

**"Now Remus, I expect you back here by eight thirty and don't do anything to Miss Evans.**

"Yes, Mr. Lupin, don't do anything to Mrs. Potter." Charlie reprimanded, his lips twitching upwards.

"What would I do?" Remus exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in disbelief.

"Fifth year." Sirius whispered to Remus, causing him to shoot Sirius a glare at that reminder.

**We don't need a traumatized witch on our hands. I expect you to treat her with respect and do not do anything that will make her uncomfortable. You are just there to study and that's all you better be doing." James said in a commanding voice.**

"...why can't you always act this responsible?" Lily demanded, though her lips were slowly forming a smile.

"Oi, I can be responsible!" James exclaimed.

Remus snorted. "Yeah, but it seems like you're only responsible when it comes to me." He muttered.

James shot him a smirk. "That's because you looked sooo pathetic sometimes."

Remus shot him a mock-glare.

**Remus looked at James shocked. He heard Sirius snickering from his bed. He smirked when an idea came to him. "Of course, mother. I would never upset, Lily. Now move or she's going to think I ditched her. That would upset her and we don't want that, do we, mother?"**

The Hall laughed at Remus's response, shaking their heads.

Remus smiled, nudging James in the ribs. "He's still a mother hen."

"Oi, no I'm not." James pouted.

Lily put a hand to her husband's cheek. "Yes, you are, dear."

"Oi! Why is everyone against me?"

**It was James turn to look shock. He glared over at the snickering Sirius. "Do you have anything to say before we allow Remus to leave?" James asked, regaining his calm composure, hiding his shock of Remus turning this into a game.**

**Sirius smirked and got off his bed. "Now Remy, don't be late in coming back or you'll grounded.**

Fred and George's faces lit up as they remembered the title of the chapter. So Professor _Lupin_ was grounded? Oh, that's just priceless...

**Now go out and enjoy yourself, but not too much."**

**Remus chuckled to himself and pushed James away from the day. "Thanks father. I'll see you later."**

"Sirius is the dad?!" Fred and George shouted, grinning like madman. "James and Sirius? Who would have thought?"

"WHAT?" James and Sirius screeched before glaring at Remus.

"Why are you glaring at me? The twins said it." Remus said.

"But it's your fault for starting it!" James and Sirius shouted.

"It was first year!"

Sirius snorted. "Except you never got over mockingly calling James 'mother.'"

**"Oi, why does he get to be father?" James yelled out after him, but Remus ignored him.**

"Cause you're more feminine, obviously." Sirius teased, and took his leather jacket off, showing off his muscles. "And I'm more masculine."

"Oi!" James said, offended. "There's _no_ way I'm feminine."

"I don't know, James." Remus mused. "You do look pretty feminine..."

"I do not!" James exclaimed, crossing his arms, glaring at Remus.

"Are too~"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!" James then paused, frowning at what he said. "Wait a minute..."

Remus smirked, ruffling James's hair. "Well, it's nice to know we're on the same page, girlie."

James smacked his hand away and glared at his friend.

**Remus found Lily sitting at a table in the library waiting for him by the time he arrived. "Hi Lily. Sorry about making you wait. James and Sirius held me up."**

**Lily looked up from the book she was reading and smiled at Remus. "That's alright, Remus. I was kind of expecting that to happen and when you weren't here when I arrived, I realized it must have happened."**

"Actually, my first thought was that you ditched me." Lily said sheepishly.

Remus looked mock-scandalized. "Ditch a girl?" He said. "I would never!"

Lily smiled at that. "Of course not." She giggled. "You never once ditched a girl at all during Hogwarts. You were always the perfect gentleman to them."

**She laughed lightly and pulled out her homework, putting away the book she was reading.**

**The two worked together on their essays and answering questions for their classes quietly. Lily realized that she actually really enjoyed Remus's company. He was so nice to her and wasn't arrogant like James.**

"Oi, I'm not arrogant!" James protested, frowning.

Remus, Lily, and Sirius all stared at him with blank expressions, before bursting out into laughter.

"HAHAHA! Don't play dumb, James!" Remus laughed.

James pouted at that, glaring at the three of them as several other people giggled.

**"Remus, why do you hang out with Potter and Black? They are so arrogant and rude. They are always hexing Severus in the halls for no reason.**

Severus glared at Potter Sr. and Black for that. He would never forgive them...

**They act like they own the school and we've only been here for two weeks. We still have seven years here." The young Gryffindor looked vehement as she spoke about them. "You're nothing like them. You are so kind and smart. And I saw you on the train sitting with them. I saw the way you disapproved of their attitudes through your reflection in the window. So I just want to know why you hang with them."**

"Sorry, Remus." Lily said, realizing how bad that must've been for him. "I'm not apologizing to James and Sirius though, cause all I said about them is true. I'm sorry for actually saying that to your face."

Remus nodded in understanding. "It's alright Lils, I understand."

**Lily asked in a kinder tone then she was using when talking about Sirius and James.**

**Putting down his quill, Remus put a hand to his chin and acted like he was thinking hard. "I actually didn't want to be their friends. They sat with me on the train and I tried to ignore them, but they were very persistent about becoming my friends.**

"Because a certain someone was a stubborn git!" Sirius shouted, glaring at Remus.

"Always trying to run away from being our friend!" James added with a scowl. "That was really annoying."

Remus gave a small smirk as he twirled his pendant between his fingers. "Oh, did it bother you?" He asked mockingly.

Sirius and James shared an annoyed look. "Were you doing it on purpose sometimes?"

"Perhaps." Remus replied.

"You...you...YOU!" Sirius screamed, lunging at Remus, only to be pulled back by Tonks.

"So I see nothing has changed between you two." James muttered, a smile appearing on his face.

**They got annoyed with me ignoring them that they made a deal with me. If we were in the same house, I would become their friend. I agreed because I was thinking I would end up in Ravenclaw**

"Ravenclaw?" Sirius said blankly.

"Never!" James exclaimed. "You're a Gryffindor through and through, Remus!"

"And that is how I got stuck in this situation." Remus grumbled to himself.

"The best kind of situation!" Sirius grinned, swinging an arm around Remus's neck and ruffling his hair.

"A situation with you three idiots?" Remus grunted, pushing Sirius away.

"Exactly!" Sirius said, before pausing. "Wait...not exactly."

Remus snorted, punching Sirius in the arm. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

**and they would end up somewhere else because they didn't seem the Ravenclaw type. But the hat said that I belonged in Gryffindor and after arguing with that hat for a while, he put me in Gryffindor. I guess the hat doesn't like taking demands from students."**

"I think the hat was messing with you, Professor." Harry said amused as he recalled his own sorting with the Sorting Hat.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Call me Remus, for the hundredth time. And I figured that, Harry." He said. "Plus, I had hoped that the Sorting Hat would protect me from the three idiots and put me in Ravenclaw."

"Oi!" James and Sirius protested, pouting.

"Obviously, he was feeling cruel that day." Remus added.

**Lily laughed lightly. "That would explain why you were up there for long. The teachers were beginning to look worried because you were up there for so long. So you got stuck being Potter's friend because of a deal?"**

**Remus smiled. "Yeah. And now they I'm theirs**

Fred and George grinned at that, waggling their eyebrows at the three Marauders.

Remus, James, and Sirius all blinked, before turning green in disgust.

"You two have got to get your minds out of the gutter if you want to get anywhere in life." Percy muttered, earning two identical glares.

"Well, for your information, dear _brother_." George said snarkily.

"Where we're going in life, it won't matter where our minds are." Fred said.

"As long as our minds are full of pranks." They said together, earning a blank stare from their older brother.

**and must help them with pranks and learning hexes and such. They don't take no for an answer."**

**"If you ever need help getting out of doing something with them, come to me. We'll make another study date and**

"So it _is_ a date!" Harry exclaimed.

"It wasn't a date!" Remus defended. "It was only friends doing homework together! I've already said that!"

James glared at Remus, a suspicious look on his face. "It better have been." He said dangerously.

Remus balked in response, smiling back nervously. Damn it! He was already married to her! What more did he want?

**I'll get them to allow you to come with me. That way you won't have to help them." Lily said.**

**"Thank Lils. You don't mind that I call you that do you? I called you it in class and you didn't seem to mind." Remus asked.**

**Lily shook her head. "It's alright. I like it. It means we're friends if you're calling me something other than my name."**

"Ha!" Sirius said triumphantly. "Another reason why we should call you Remy and Rems!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Isn't Moony enough?"

James raised an eyebrow. "Of course not, Remy." He replied, earning a glare from Remus.

**"Right, but you have to call me Remus. Don't use those horrid names that James and Sirius call me." Remus replied, a huge smile on his face.**

**"What Rems and Remy?" Lily asked. Remus nodded his head and Lily laughed. "Don't worry. I won't call you that."**

"At least _someone_ listens to me." Remus said, glaring at James and Sirius, who both whistled innocently.

**"Thanks." Remus replied.**

**The two friends went back to working on their homework, helping each here and there. Remus found out that Lily's best subject was Charms and worst was Defense against the Dark Arts. She was so happy when she found out that Defense was Remus's best subject.**

"Well that explains why you became the DADA professor." Harry said, grinning at his ex-professor.

"I wish he still was our professor." Dean said sourly. "Umbridge is horrible."

"C'mon, a professor can't be _that_ bad."

Remus raised an eyebrow at that. "Really." He deadpanned. "How about 3rd year?"

Lily paused, before nodding. "Alright, Nazik was horrible..."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"A bastard." Sirius spat.

"Sirius!" Lily snapped, glaring at him. "Don't swear."

"You didn't say anything earlier when Remus called me it." Sirius grumbled, making Lily just shrug. "WHAT is with this favoritism of Remus?"

**They were so engrossed in their work that they didn't notice the time slip by. So when three boys, two leading the way and the other one just following, came up to their table and slammed a hand on the table, they were quite surprised.**

"Remy nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise." Sirius said teasingly

"Oi, I did not." Remus frowned, glaring at the younger man.

Lily smiled. "Sorry, Remus, but it's true." She said, causing Remus to pout.

**Lily glared at the three of them. "What do you want, Potter?"**

**James smiled at Lily and ran a hand through his hair to make it messier. "Hello Evans."**

**Sirius rolled his eyes. "Lover boy, we aren't here for you to flirt."**

**James glared at Sirius. "Don't call me Lover boy."**

"Loooooover boy~" Remus said teasingly.

James glared at him, frowning. "Shut up, Remmie-poo." He retorted, smirking.

Everyone within hearing distance burst out laughing at the nickname, while Remus blushed heavily.

"I told you not to call me that." Remus muttered.

"And I told you not to call me lover boy."

"Well...actually, you told Sirius."

"...shut up, Remmie-poo."

"…Prat."

**"Why are you guys here?" Remus asked, interrupting Sirius and James before they could start arguing.**

**"Why are we here?" James asked. "To get you, of course. I said be back by eight thirty. It is now eight forty. You are late."**

**Lily blinked and turned to Remus. "Late for what?"**

"His bedtime!" George grinned.

"Yeah, little Remmie needs his sleepy time, or else he'll be all grumpy in the morning!" Fred said, grinning widely.

Remus rolled his eyes while James and Sirius snorted.

"Please, he'll always be grumpy in the morning." Sirius said, earning a glare from Remus.

"Yeah, no matter how much sleep we try to force on him, he's always ready to bite our heads off." James added.

"I would be too if I shared a dorm with you guys." Lily mumbled.

**Remus rolled his eyes. "James and Sirius think they need to be my parents and ordered me back to my dorms by eight thirty, isn't that right, mother?" Remus turned to James as he said this.**

"Wait, does this mean that Remus is my stepbrother?" Harry questioned, blinking.

The three Marauders and Lily all blinked, staring at the young Potter.

"Um..." Remus paused.

"Sure does!" Sirius grinned. "Remus, meet your younger brother Harry! Harry, meet your big brother Remus!"

Remus gave him a dry look. "Shut up."

"Is that any way to talk to your father?" Sirius scolded. "James, have you anything to say to our son?"

"Ugh, I'm not doing this again!" Remus exclaimed while James paled and waved his hands frantically in protest. "Harry, continue now!"

**The young witch burst out laughing when she saw Remus turn to James and call him mother. "How sweet."**

**"Sweet? You're crazy." Remus declared.**

"C'mon, it was sweet." Lily smiled, earning raised eyebrows from Remus.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." Remus said, flabbergasted.

"But I'm not." She said. "Your friends actually care about you enough to pretend to be your parents. To set a curfew and make sure you don't stay out too late. It's sweet."

"...I still think you're crazy." Remus turned to James. "And you married a crazy one."

"Oi! She's not crazy!" James said.

"She married _you_! That makes her crazy." Remus retorted.

"…I'm offended."

"Good."

**Sirius shook his head. "Remy, put your stuff away and get back to our dorm."**

**"We will escort you back too, Evans." James said dreamily.**

**Lily glowered at him**

"So much for being sweet." James muttered, earning a half-hearted glare from his wife.

**and saw her friends entered the library. "No thanks. My friends just came in. I'll go back with them." She turned to Remus and smiled. "Thanks for studying with me, Remus. We'll do it again."**

**"Yeah, sure." Remus replied.**

**When Lily was gone, James and Sirius crossed their arms and stared at Remus. "Remus, hurry up. We want to get back to our dorm."**

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "Not planning a prank, were you boys?" She questioned.

"Oi, we're not boys anymore." Sirius pouted. "We're men."

Remus snorted. "I dunno about you and James." He said teasingly. "You still act like little boys to me."

"Shut it, you."

"And to answer your question, Minnie." James clarified. "No, we weren't."

"That's a surprise." McGonagall said.

"We weren't that bad all the time!" James said.

**"Why?" Remus asked. "Curfew isn't for another fifteen minutes and you guys like being out after curfew."**

**"Because you are grounded." Sirius replied.**

"We were right!" Fred and George exclaimed, grinning as they high-fived.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, since the chapter title is called Grounded-" Fred started.

"And Sirius and James mentioned something about grounding you if you were late-" George continued.

"We figured that Professor Lupin was grounded." They ended together, earning several stares.

"Great, first Fabian and Gideon do that, now you two." Remus grumbled, referring to the finishing each other's sentences.

**Remus looked at Sirius with a raised brow. "What are you talking about?"**

**"I said if you were late, you would be grounded." Sirius explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.**

**Remus laughed and left the library. "You can't ground me, Siri."**

**Sirius raised a brow. "Oh, can't I?"**

**"No, you can't." Remus replied.**

"I bet we could still ground him for that, James." Sirius said thoughtfully.

James broke out into a grin. "You know...I bet we could." He grinned.

Remus frowned, glancing between the two ebonies. "...yeah, good luck with that." He snorted after a moment. "And how, exactly, would you plan on that?"

Sirius and James both smirked. "Oh, we have our ways." They said together.

**Sirius turned to James. "What do you say, Jamesie? Is it possible for us to ground Remy?"**

**James smirked. "Of course, Siri."**

**"And how are you guys going to do that?" Peter asked, confused.**

**"We just have to make sure he's never out of our sight. And pretty much control everything he does until his sentence is up." James explained, earning a laugh from Remus. "Is something funny, Remus?"**

"Oh nothing important..." Remus said offhandedly. "Just your face."

James paused, taking a moment to realize what Remus said before glaring. "OI!" He shouted, whacking the back of Remus's head, making his head slam on the table.

"OW!" Remus shouted, sitting back up and rubbing his forehead, frowning. "Damn it, James, that hurt."

"That was the point." James grumbled.

**Remus smiled. "You guys can't control what I do."**

**"He doesn't believe us, Jamesie. And here I was thinking about letting him off with a warning. Now we have to ground him just to prove we can." Sirius replied, a smirk forming on his lips.**

**Peter**

Sirius grin slid off his face and he glared at the book. That little rat...

**smiled and looked at Remus. "I don't envy you, Remus. They seem completely serious."**

**Remus looked at James and Sirius evil, smirking faces then back at Peter. He looked at the smirking wizards, who looked like they could be brothers right, before he took off running back to Gryffindor Tower.**

"And I thought you were a Gryffindor." Tonks mock-scoffed.

Remus shrugged. "Hey, you would run too if you saw those two faces."

"OI!" James and Sirius shouted.

"Yeah, but I'm not a Gryffindor." Tonks said, ignoring the other two.

"...either way."

**James and Sirius watched shocked as Remus ran. They gained their wits back and ran after him with Peter trailing behind them.**

"Like always." Sirius muttered, earning a disapproving look from Remus.

**Remus burst into the common room, startling the students in there. They looked at Remus shocked. He just smiled at them and ran up to his dorm. When he got to his room, he pulled out his wand and muttered Colloportus, locking the door. Smiling, Remus threw his stuff on the ground and threw himself onto his bed.**

"We still got to you." James smirked.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Yeah, _after_ nearly blowi-MMPF!" James quickly cut Remus off by covering his mouth with his hand.

"Shh!" He hissed. "Spoilers!"

Annoyed, Remus bit down hard on James's hand, making him yelp and pull away. "Watch it, Remus!" He shouted, rubbing the palm of his hand. "Damn, just like school for sure."

**As he was doing this, his three friends burst into the common room just like Remus did a few minutes before. The Gryffindors in the common room jumped again and glared at the three boys.**

**"Hey, did you guys see where Remus went?" Sirius asked.**

**All of them pointed towards the boy dorms.**

"Wonderful Gryffindors." Remus grumbled. "They totally ratted me out."

"We would've found you eventually." Sirius pouted.

"Yeah," Remus scoffed. "But before that, you would tear apart the common room looking for me, then realize how stupid you are, and race upstairs."

"….You are really mean."

"I specialize in it."

Tonks smirked. "I thought sarcasm was your specialty?"

"That too." Remus replied.

**James thanked them and ran up to their dorm with Sirius and Peter following close behind him. He grabbed the door knob and ran into the door as he tried to open. "Ow." James muttered as he rubbed his head. **

"That really hurt." James whined.

Remus snorted. "And yet, you never learned your lesson and continued to run into doors."

"It's not my fault those walls were pretending to be doors!" James said.

**"I think Remus locked the door."**

"Great deduction, Sherlock." Lily said sarcastically.

"...Sherlock?" James asked blankly.

Lily sighed, shaking her head. "Never mind, James." She muttered.

**"You think?" Sirius grumbled sarcastically.**

**"REMUS, OPEN THIS DOOR!" James yelled, as he started pounding on the door. "REMUS!"**

Quite a few people winced at how loud Harry was yelling.

**There was no reply from inside their room.**

**"REMUS, OPEN THE DOOR NOW!" Sirius yelled, pounding on the door too.**

**"WILL YOU TWO STOP YELLING?" An annoyed prefect yelled at them.**

"NEVER!" Sirius shouted, making several people jump. "YELLING IS IN MY BLOOD THANKS TO MY BLASTED MOTHER!"

"SIRIUS, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Remus screamed, covering his ears with his hands and slamming his head on the table, earning a concerned look from Madam Pomfrey.

"NEVER!"

"SIRIUS, I WILL CURSE YOU!"

"HOW ABOUT YOU BOTH SHUT UP?!" James yelled.

"BUTT OUT, JAMES!" Sirius and Remus both screamed at him. Just as they were about to continue yelling at each other, they found that they couldn't. They both felt at their throats, realizing that they silenced.

Lily frowned, putting her wand away. "I'm disappointed in you both." She sighed, making Sirius and Remus blink. "I thought you two had grown up...guess I was wrong."

Remus looked like he wanted to say something, but nothing came out.

"If I unsilence you, will you both apologize and actually act your age?" Lily questioned, picking her wand up again.

Sirius and Remus both frowned, but nodded.

"Good," Lily nodded. "Now apologize." She unsilenced the two young men, making them able to speak.

"Sorry, Remy." Sirius mumbled, crossing his arms.

Remus rolled his eyes and punched Sirius's arm. "Don't call me that, and I'm sorry too."

"Much better." Lily smiled.

"Mom, you're such a parent to them." Harry muttered, earning a smile from Lily.

"I know..." Lily said with a sigh. "But Harry, you should have seen them at school. They were always yelling and arguing with each other like that."

"Yeah, but it was usually James breaking it up." Sirius said.

"Because all that yelling got annoying." James mumbled.

"And Professor Lupin is the good and mature one?" Harry asked his mother.

"Well…he had his moments as well…" Lily said.

**Sirius and James ignored him and continued pounding on the door. "OPEN THE DOOR NOW OR I'M BLASTING IT DOWN!" James screamed.**

**"YOU HAVE TO THE COUNT OF THREE, REMY!" Sirius added.**

"There's no way you two are _that_ stupid." Tonks scoffed, earning a raised eyebrow from Remus.

"Oi, we're not stupid!" James and Sirius pouted.

Remus snorted at that. "Sure you aren't..."

**Remus laughed and continued staring at the ceiling. He didn't believe the two would actually blow the door down.**

**"ONE!" Sirius screamed.**

**"TWO!" James screamed.**

**"THREE!" Sirius screamed.**

**There was a moment of silence, before the door was blown off its hinges,**

Tonks and many other students gaped at Sirius and James, shocked. "You actually did it?"

"Of course!" James exclaimed. "We were never the ones to pass up a challenge!"

Remus snorted at that. "Cause you're idiots."

Moody shook his head. He really shouldn't be surprised about these three behaving like this. They had always been crazy kids when he met them.

**making Remus jumped in surprise. "There was a simple unlocking charm, you know."**

**Sirius and James blinked in confusion. Then James smiled. "Explosions are more fun."**

"Oh, dear god." McGonagall said. "You boys and your explosions."

"Hey, Remus did explosions too!" Sirius said.

When McGonagall stared at him, Remus shrugged. "What can I say? I liked them too."

"You didn't know that, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"I always thought all the explosions were Sirius and James's doing." McGonagall admitted. "And Remus never corrected me."

"Why would I?" Remus scoffed.

"Wait…so we got in trouble for things Remus did?" Sirius asked, slowly turning to Remus with a frown.

"Hey! We made a rule to never rat each other out or turn ourselves in." Remus said with a shrug.

"Damn you for actually obeying the rules." Sirius grumbled.

**"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU FOUR DOING?" A sixth year prefect yelled, storming into the room.**

**"Breaking into our room." Sirius replied, thinking it was obvious. "And stop yelling. You're disrupting the peace."**

Everyone snorted at that, while Percy looked slightly scandalized. How dare they talk to a Prefect like that!

Sirius sighed happily. "Ah, I remember that." He grinned.

"You annoyed that Prefect so much." Remus said, shaking his head.

"It was fun." Sirius said, grinning like a madman.

**The prefect's face was livid. "I'M DISRUPTING THE PEACE? YOU FOUR ARE THE ONES RUNNING AROUND THE TOWER, YELLING, AND POUNDING ON DOORS!"**

**"Shh. Lower your voice." Sirius said, nicely.**

"Nicely?" Remus laughed. "More like rudely!"

"Oi, I'm not rude!" Sirius protested, then paused. "Well...I'm not rude to the people I like."

"I dunno, Sirius, you could be pretty rude to me, Remus, and Peter." James frowned.

Sirius opened his mouth to protest, then frowned, realizing that he was right...

**The prefect's eye started twitching. "DETENTION, BLACK!" The prefect repaired the door with a flick of his wand and stormed out of the room, slamming the door closed behind him.**

**Sirius laughed and jumped onto his bed. "Now what were we doing before Mr. Prefect interrupted us?"**

**James cupped his chin in his hand and thought.**

"Don't hurt yourself, Dad." Harry said teasingly.

"Argh, even my own son is against me!" James said dramatically, though on the inside he suddenly felt all warm at being called 'Dad'.

**"I believe we were grounding Remus."**

**"Ah, yes, we were." Sirius replied, sitting up on his bed and looking at Remus.**

**Remus groaned and buried his head in his pillow. "Will you two stop acting like idiots?" His muffled voice asked.**

Remus snorted. "That will never happen." He grinned.

"OI!" James and Sirius exclaimed, both whacking the back of Remus's head, making him slam into the table.

"OW, DAMN IT!" He shouted, holding his nose. "I'M SURPRISED I HAVEN'T BROKEN MY NOSE WITH YOU TWO IDIOTS HITTING ME ALL THE TIME!"

Madam Pomfrey sighed and stood up, walking over to the young man. "Remus, let me see your nose." She said.

Remus blinked, before moving his hand away from his nose, which was dripping blood. Madam Pomfrey sighed again and muttered a spell under her breath, tapping Remus's nose with her wand, healing it.

"There you go, Remus." She said, putting her wand away, then she glared threateningly at James and Sirius, who were staring at her and Remus in bemusement. "Now, no more hitting him, you two, or you're see to me."

"Yes ma'am." They mumbled.

Remus broke out into a grin, feeling his nose. "Thanks a lot, Madam P." He said gratefully.

Madam Pomfrey smiled and patted his cheek, before going back to her seat at the Head Table.

"Why the hell did all our female teachers favor him?" Sirius grumbled.

"It wasn't all of them!" Remus protested.

James snorted. "Was too."

**James and Sirius looked at each other and nodded. "Fine. I guess we can let you off with a warning this time. But you have to go to bed now."**

**The young werewolf lifted his head and looked at the two like they were crazy. "You can't tell me when to go to bed."**

**Sirius grumbled. "Fine. Be that way. Don't listen to us."**

"I knew it was too good to be true." Remus sighed dramatically.

**Remus rolled his eyes and climbed off his bed to grab his bag to get a book. While his back was turned to Sirius, the young heir smirked and threw a pillow at Remus's head.**

**The young werewolf turned and glared at Sirius. "Is that how it's going to be?"**

**Before Sirius could reply, Remus grabbed the pillow off the ground and lunged at Sirius, whacking him in the face with the pillow.**

"That actually hurt." Sirius complained.

Remus stared at him, bemused. "A pillow?"

"Yes," Sirius grumbled. "A pillow."

"...wimp."

**"Oh, it's on now." Sirius growled. He grabbed Peter's pillow and swung it towards Remus, who ducked, so the pillow hit James instead.**

**"Hey!" James complained and grabbed Remus's pillow. "You're going to pay for that, Black."**

**Peter grabbed James's pillow and the four started to pummel each other with the pillows.**

"You seriously had a pillow fight?" Lily questioned, raising an eyebrow.

The three Marauders shrugged.

"Well, why not?" James grinned.

Lily just continued staring.

"We were eleven!" James protested.

Lily just stared.

"What do you want from me?" James shouted.

Remus and Sirius snickered behind him.

**The pillow fight lasted for about half an hour before a prefect came in and yelled at them to stop and be quiet. After that the four friends decided to go to bed, so they wouldn't wake up late and miss classes again.**

"That was such a corny ending." James snorted.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that you just basically called our life corny?"

"...shut up Remus."

"Make me, Jamesie."

James smirked. "Do you really want me to?" He asked slyly.

Remus pause, mentally debating on whether or not he should push his luck. "...I changed my mind..."

James grinned, ruffling Remus's hair. "That's what I thought." He said teasingly.

Harry cleared his throat. "That's the end of the chapter." He announced. "Who wants to read next?"

Before anyone could volunteer, Dumbledore stood up, earning everyone's attention. "Before anyone continues," he said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "I believe that we should have a short break to eat and talk, and have a break from reading for a while." he clapped his hands, making a bunch of food appear on the table. "Enjoy!"

The Hall cheered and immediately started digging in to the food and chatting amongst themselves. Remus was just about to fill up his plate, but James placed a hand on Remus's shoulder, stopping him.

"Don't think I've forgotten, Remus." James said, frowning.

"...forgotten what?" Remus asked weakly, trying to act like he didn't know what James was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me, Remus." James glared. "C'mon, you too Sirius."

"Huh?" Sirius looked up from his plate, his mouth full of mashed potatoes. James face-palmed, grumbling that Sirius hasn't changed. Sirius swallowed the food his mouth. "Oops, sorry. Yeah, let's go, Remy. I wanna get this over with quickly."

Remus looked at James and Sirius, slightly nervous. "...then how about we don't even do this?"

James frowned at him. "You know why, now either walk or I will stun and drag you in another room myself."

"..."

"Well?"

Remus sighed. "Fine, fine..." He stood up, rubbing his arm. "Like Sirius said, let's just get this over with..."

* * *

**Author: Oh. My. God. These chapters lag so much for me! Alright, just in case you didn't read the author's note in the last chapter, I will update once a week now, because I've just started high school. It will usually be a Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. Thanks again, and review!**


	6. Year 1: First Full Moon at Hogwarts

**Year 1: chapter 5 - First Full Moon at Hogwarts**

_Previously:_

_Remus sighed. "Fine, fine..." he stood up, rubbing his arm. "Like Sirius said, lets just get this over with..."_

The three Marauders walked out of the Hall, ignoring all the stares from the curious students.

"What do you think is going on?" George muttered to his twin, taking a bite of chicken.

Fred swallowed his beef, shrugging. "Marauder stuff, probably." He said, taking another bite of beef.

"Yeah, but Professor Lupin looked very..." George paused in his eating, trying to find the word for it. "Um..."

"Nervous?" Fred offered.

"Nervous works, I guess." George said, nodding his head. "I wonder what they're going to do..."

"...wanna find out?" Fred whispered to him sneakily.

George looked at Fred surprised. "Spy on the Marauders?" He questioned. "Are you _crazy_? We'll be found in no time!"

"But if they're so involved in their little chat, then they probably won't notice!" Fred exclaimed quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear.

"I dunno, Fred..." George said slowly.

"C'mon, Georgie." Fred said pleadingly. "Don't you want to know what they're talking about?"

"...I...guess so..."

"Great!" Fred grinned, shooting up from his seat, earning many surprised and suspicious looks. "Let's go!"

George frowned for a moment, before shrugging and standing up too. The twins got out of their seats and were about to walk away when their mother's voice interrupted them.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?" Molly said sharply, narrowing her eyes.

Fred and George exchanged looks, blinking.

"We're getting something from our dormitory." George said, grinning.

"And what are you getting?" Molly asked suspiciously.

"Jeez, Mum, we don't have to tell you _everything_." Fred grumbled.

Molly looked at him sharply, raising an eyebrow.

"Or maybe we do," Fred said weakly. "We're getting a notebook."

"What for?" Arthur questioned, listening in on the conversation.

"Oh, you know," George said offhandedly. "We've thought about it and we've finally agreed on it."

"Thought about what?" Ginny asked curiously, turning around in her seat to face them.

Fred winked at her, grinning. "We're going to write down some of the amazing pranks the Marauders played, see if we can revise them and do them too." He stage-whispered.

"Absolutely not." Molly growled. "Sit back down and finish your dinner, boys. I won't have you do any more pranks."

Fred and George looked at her surprised. "At all?" They said incredulously.

"Well, nothing like the Marauders did!" Molly exclaimed. "I won't permit it!"

The twins sighed loudly, pouting.

"C'mon, Mum!" George pleaded, lip trembling.

"Can we at least get our notebook?" Fred asked, jutting out his bottom lip in a pout.

Molly hesitated slightly. "Well..." She said slowly. "I don't see why not..."

"Great, thanks Mum!" The two boys exclaimed, grinning. Before their mother could change her mind, they rushed out of the Hall, high-fiving each other.

Molly sighed, shaking her head. Those two...

_Meanwhile, while that was going on..._

"Remus..." James said, walking as he talked. "Why didn't you tell us anything before?"

James and Sirius were walking on either side of Remus, making sure he didn't fall back and/or run away, because knowing him, he would.

Remus gave him a deadpanned look, looking like James had just said something incredibly stupid. "James, you know why I didn't tell you about that conversation." He said, rolling his eyes. "You didn't know what I was and-"

"Who." Sirius interrupted.

Remus blinked, shooting the older man a confused look. "Huh?"

"You're a who, not a what." Sirius clarified. "We went over this a lot at Hogwarts, remember?"

The younger man shrugged in response, not saying anything.

Sirius and James both frowned at that, exchanging looks over Remus's head.

"Remus, c'mon." Sirius said, nudging his friend's side as they continued walking. "Why don't you just talk about it? I mean-"

Whatever Sirius was going to say was cut off as the Great Hall doors slammed open, surprising the three young men.

"What the..." James muttered as Fred and George ran out of the Great Hall.

"To the dorm!" The two boys shouted, racing out of view as they turned a corner.

The three Marauders blinked, staring at where the Weasley twins were a moment ago, before snorting and shaking their heads.

"I swear, those two are reincarnates of Fabian and Gideon." Remus said, a soft smile appearing on his face.

Unbeknownst to the three Marauders, Fred and George had halted as soon as they rounded the corner, listening in on the Marauders without them knowing.

James shook his head, grinning lightly. "Don't we know it..." He muttered, before clearing his throat. "Anyways where were we?"

"...going back in the Great Hall?" Remus suggested half-heartedly.

Sirius and James both gave him deadpanned looks, causing him to sigh.

"Can't hurt to try." Remus said, attempting a weak grin.

"It can hurt our egos," Sirius muttered.

Remus raised an eyebrow at that. "Well, your egos are already big enough," he retorted.

"Oi, our egos are _not_ big." James protested, ignoring Remus's look. "But we're not here to talk about our egos; we're here to talk about you and your problem."

"I don't have a problem," Remus muttered, leaning against the wall. "Besides, this was in 1st year. It's in the past."

"Yeah, but you still _thought_ it." Sirius frowned. "...and I bet you still think about it."

Remus remained silent at the accusation, not denying nor confirming what Sirius said.

Around the corner, Fred and George were looking at each other, slightly shocked. There was _no_ way Professor Lupin would want himself to die...he wasn't _that_ noble...

"You're not denying it." James said softly. "You still wish you could die?"

"Why would you wish that, Remy?" Sirius questioned. "You still have so much to do...so much to experience..."

"You don't get it, do you?" Remus said stiffly, ignoring the two confused looks. "I _am_ a werewolf, you know that."

"So? What's that got to do with anyt-" Sirius started, only to get cut off by Remus.

"_Everything_!" Remus shouted, causing James and Sirius to look at him surprise. "It's got to do with _everything_. If I wasn't a werewolf, my parents would've had better jobs, we wouldn't have had so much money problems, I wouldn't look like _this_," Remus indicated to all of himself. "You guys wouldn't have to deal with the guilt of me transforming, and gosh, I wouldn't have to go _through_ the transformation...and-"

"And you wouldn't have met us..." James said quietly, making Remus pause slightly. James quickly took advantage of his silence and continued talking. "If you hadn't been bitten, then you would probably still be in love with pranks, be pranking, and for all we know, hate books. If you were like that, then who would keep up in control with our pranks? You saw what happened to us in 5th year when you cut contact with us...imagine that all the time..."

Remus was quiet by the time James finished his small speech, not sure how to respond to that. "..."

Fred and George were shocked into complete and utter silence. Their old professor really held that much pain? He could really hide it all behind a facade? How did he do it...how did he cope?

"C'mere Remus..." Sirius quickly grabbed Remus by his shoulders and brought him in for a hug. "We know that being a werewolf is painful...but we also know that you can handle it. You're strong, and you have us."

Remus was still in Sirius's hold for a while, before he slowly brought his arms around the taller man's back and clutched at the leather jacket, burying his head into Sirius's shoulders.

The Weasley twins stood against the wall, their backs pressed against the stone. They were still in shock. Professor Lupin...

James looked up from watching his two friends hug and turned around, hearing a slight scuffle of feet. Was someone there...? He quickly exchanged a look and a nod with Sirius and quietly walked towards the corner where Fred and George were. The young man peeked behind the corner, only to stare at the two before him.

The twins? Molly Weasley's twins? What were they doing here? They were supposed to be going to the dorm for some reason...

That was realization hit. Fred and George weren't going to the dorm in the first place...they were listening in on their conversation...

James wasn't sure whether to be angry, worried, or amused by this. Angry that they listened in...worried what their reactions might be...amused by the fact that the three Marauders hadn't noticed the twins at all...

The young man gave a quiet sigh and stepped into Fred and George's view. Their eyes both widened and they pressed themselves against the wall even more.

"Fred..." George whispered.

"George..." Fred whispered back.

"I think we're in trouble..." They said together.

James's lips twitched upwards slightly at that, but he quickly hid it. "How long were you listening in?" He asked quietly.

George and Fred looked at each other, eyes wide.

"...since we burst out of the Great Hall..." Fred muttered.

"We're really sorry!" George exclaimed.

James shook his head, sighing again as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's alright, boys." He said. "You were curious. I can't blame you for that." He frowned. "But you need to learn to stay out of other people's business."

"And that's coming from you?" A voice behind James scoffed, causing him to whirl around, shocked. Remus was standing behind James with Sirius at his side. Remus's eyes were twinkling and a soft smile was on his lips. "You, of all people, accusing someone else of meddling with someone else's life."

James blinked owlishly, staring at the smaller man. "...you're a git." He finally deadpanned.

Remus grinned at that, rolling his eyes, but then turned to the twins, who were staring at the three Marauders. "...hmm..." He rubbed his chin in thought. "Prongs, Padfoot, I think we need to punish them for sneaking around."

James and Sirius broke out into identical grins as Fred and George looked at each other fearfully. What kind of punishment did the _Marauders_ give out?

"You know, Moony," Sirius grinned. "You're completely right."

"What punishment should we bestow upon these naughty twins?" James said, rubbing his hands together eagerly.

"I have an idea..." Remus smirked at the twin's worried looks.

_Back in the Great Hall..._

"What's taking the boys so long?" Molly questioned, frowning as she glanced at the Great Hall doors.

"Know them, I bet they got themselves in a prank war with the Marauders." Charlie snorted, shoveling more mashed potatoes into his mouth.

Molly narrowed her eyes. "If they had..." She trailed off, leaving the threat hanging.

"Nah, I bet they got lost in their dorm." Bill grinned, taking a drink of pumpkin juice.

Before anyone else could say anything, the Hall doors opened and Fred and George walked through. Bill's eyes widened and he spat out his pumpkin juice, staring at the twins, before bursting out laughing.

Fred was wearing a bright pink dress with moving flowers on it and purple sandals on his feet. His hair was magically grown longer and was braided with yellow daisies. Beside him, George was the complete opposite. He was wearing a purple dress with moving puppies on it and pink sandals on his feet. His hair was also magically grown longer but was in piggy-tails instead of a braid.

"What are you wearing?!" Percy shouted, scandalized, though his lips were twitching upwards in an almost smile.

"Aw, don't you find us pretty, Perce?" George giggled, twirling one of his piggy-tails with his fingers.

"Yeah, now you have three little sisters!" Fred smiled, hopping on the balls of his feet.

By now, the rest of the Hall had seen the Weasley twins and noticed their girly get-up. They stared for a moment, before the Hall erupted in laughter.

Fred and George pouted as they laughed.

"They're only laughing at this, Georgette?" Fred said, frowning slightly. "That's sad."

"Don't worry, Frederica." George said comfortingly. "We'll show them what true laughter is."

The twins broke out into identical and jumped on the table.

"Hey Frederica!" George exclaimed, striking a pose on the table. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Of course I do, Georgette!" Fred gasped dramatically, covering his mouth with his hands. "You're gorgeous!"

This just caused the Hall to laugh even harder, people nearly falling off the bench in laughter. Fred and George hopped off the table and back on their seats, sitting back down next to Percy and Ginny. Fred smirked at George, then turned to Percy, eyelashes fluttering.

"So do you think I'm pretty, Percy?" He asked.

"...save me." Percy looked pleadingly at his older brothers, who just smiled in return. It was nice to see their younger brother act like a kid again. They rarely saw that anymore since he joined the Ministry.

While all this happened, the three Marauders had stormed in the Great Hall, depressed.

"I can't believe they turned their punishment into a joke." James grumbled.

"They weren't even embarrassed!" Sirius complained.

"This is torture." Remus moaned, rubbing his eyes. "I would expect this from you two but not from the twins."

Harry looked up, his eyes watering with laughter, as the three Marauders sat back down in their seats. "W-what happened?" He chuckled, wiping his eyes.

James crossed his arms in response, glaring up at the floating candles.

"...Sirius?" Harry questioned, hoping to get a response.

Sirius only growled and banged his head repeatedly on the table.

"...Remus?" Harry tried to get a response out of the only sane Marauder left.

"That was supposed to be their punishment, but they turned it into a joke." Remus grumbled in annoyance.

Harry laughed in response, shaking his head. Figures they would do that.

The three Marauders glared at the twins, earning two smirks in return.

"So, who's going to read next?" Lily asked once the laughter had died down enough.

"Here, Ron can read next." Hermione said, smiling.

"Oi, why do I have to read?" Ron demanded.

"Because I said so," Hermione said offhandedly, giving the book to the redhead.

Ron grumbled in annoyance, but opened to the right page. "Fine, fine."

Hermione smiled, and patted Ron's head. "Good boy, Ron." She said like she was talking to a dog.

Ron glared at the brunette, pouting. "You're so mean to me."

"Aw, you know I love you." Hermione teased.

"...Year 1, chapter 5," Ron quickly read, trying to fight down the blush on his face, ignoring the knowing look on Harry's face. "**First Full Moon at Hogwarts**."

"What?" Remus asked sharply, slightly panicked. "There really is a chapter about the full moon?"

"Well, the first one." Harry pointed out.

James sighed. "Remus, you being a werewolf was a big thing about our years at school. Don't you think your condition and the full moon are going to come up a lot? You're just going to have to get used to it or get over the fact that your lycanthropy is going to be a big topic in this."

"...James, you know I could never get over that..."

"Then get used to it."

**The day before the full moon found Remus buried under his blankets in his bed. He was beginning to feel the effects of the full moon coming up. Remus found himself getter angrier easier and was having massive migraines. His already pale skin was getting paler. His energy was sapped. He knew he still had to go to his classes today,**

"You know you didn't have to go to classes, Mr. Lupin." Madam Pomfrey frowned.

"I-" Remus started, but Madam Pomfrey cut him off.

"If you weren't feeling well enough, then you should've stayed in bed."

"I-"

"All your professors would understand."

"If you-"

"You could've fainted, you know! Then what would've happened?"

"Could-"

"Mr. Lupin, just stay quiet for a moment." Madam Pomfrey said, frowning.

"But-"

"No buts," She said firmly. "Now hush and let Mr. Weasley read."

Many students were looking amused by the school nurse and Remus's interaction.

Remus opened his mouth to argue, then sighed and closed it. There was no winning an argument with her... "Yes, ma'am." He muttered.

James and Sirius were having trouble not bursting into laughter at this conversation, causing Remus to glare at them.

**-but first he had to force himself out of bed. With the full moon tomorrow, he felt so weak and didn't know if he would be able to last the school day.**

"You barely did." James snorted, crossing his arms.

"Oi, I lasted!" Remus grumbled, glaring at James.

"Yeah, with snapping at the professors when they asked if you were okay." Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, you would too!" Remus protested. "They _kept _asking me throughout the day!"

"It's because we were worried, Mr. Lupin." McGonagall said sharply.

"There's a fine line between worried and overprotective, Professor." Remus muttered stiffly.

**Remus shifted in his bed and looked at the clock. Classes were in ten minutes. He had missed breakfast, but he didn't care. Feeling as ill as he was, Remus didn't think he would be able to keep any food down. His stomach was too queasy.**

"You could've gone to the Hospital Wing for something." Madam Pomfrey said, frowning.

Remus sighed, shaking his head as he mumbled something under his breath.

"He said he was too embarrassed." Sirius announced loudly, hearing what Remus mumbled.

Remus's eyes widened and he glared at Sirius. "How did you hear that?" He demanded.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'm not deaf you know." He scoffed.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. A student should never feel embarrassed to see a professor or school nurse...

**Looking around the room, Remus saw that all of his friends' beds were empty. He already knew they would be. He practically ordered them to leave him alone and let him sleep in. They had disagreed at first, but he snapped at them and they left. The full moon approaching made him really irritable.**

James and Sirius snorted at that, earning a glare from Remus.

"_Just_ irritable?" James said incredulously.

"Oi, I'm not that bad." Remus grumbled.

"Uh, mate, yeah ya are." Sirius said with raised eyebrows.

"Its you, not ya." Remus glared, frowning. "I still can't believe that you can't speak proper English."

"And I still can't believe that you can't talk improper." James said, rolling his eyes.

**Rolling out of bed and onto the floor, the young werewolf crawled to his dresser and pulled his uniform out. After taking fifteen minutes to get dressed, Remus was walking out of his dorm. He was already late and didn't really care about being on time at the moment. His legs felt like jelly and he thought he was going to collapse at any moment.**

"You should've come to the Hospital Wing, Mr. Lupin." Madam Pomfrey tutted.

Remus looked about to protest, but then sighed, shaking his head in defeat.

**By the time he made it to Defense Against the Dark Arts, he was already late by thirty minutes. He moved over to the desk in front of Sirius and James and sat next to Peter. He rested his head on one hand and took notes with his other hand.**

**Professor Rana smiled sympathetically at him and went back to the lesson.**

Remus scowled at that. He hated the sympathy and pity. It made him feel special, which made him feel different, and feeling different made him feel...abnormal... Even more abnormal than usual...

**At the end of the lesson, she pulled Remus aside as the class left. She waited until everyone was gone.**

**James, Sirius, and Peter stood in the back of the classroom watching Remus and Professor Rana.**

**The teacher noticed them and smiled. "Go on ahead, boys. Remus will be there in a minute." Her tone implied that there was no use in arguing with her.**

"I hate that tone." James grumbled. "My parents used that too many times to count..."

"Remus did too." Sirius chimed in.

"Yeah, but we never listened to his tone." James grinned, ignoring Remus's glare.

**Remus smiled at his friends and nodded his head.**

**Sighing, the three boys left the classroom and waited outside for Remus.**

"Wish we listened in." Sirius mumbled.

Remus shot him a glare. "And I'm so glad you didn't."

"I thought about it." James grinned, earning a glare from the amber-haired man. "But it doesn't matter now, cause we'll hear it now!"

**"Remus, are you okay?" Rana asked, as soon as the door was shut. Her blue eyes were looking at Remus worriedly.**

**"Yeah." Remus replied. "Just tired and irritable. Maybe a little weak and ill. But it's all natural when one is infected in lycanthropy. I'm sorry about being late."**

"Even after all that, you still apologize..." Harry muttered to himself.

"Of course he did," James scoffed. "He's Remus. Only caring about others and not himself."

Remus glared at him, but made no move to deny it.

"I hear no denial." Sirius smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Remus grumbled something in return but didn't say anything else.

**Rana sighed and pushed her light brown hair over her shoulder. "All the teachers know and won't blame you if you skip today and tomorrow and the day after the full moon."**

Sirius and James both glared at Remus, making him shrug a little.

"What? I thought it would be too obvious." He muttered.

**Remus closed his eyes and shook his head lightly so he didn't make his headache worse. "I can't be missing all those lessons all year and it would look suspicious if I miss so many days a month in a row. I just have tough it out. Act like everything is normal. I'll be fine."**

James sighed, shaking his head. "You didn't have to do that..." He said quietly.

**"If you're sure…" Professor Rana trailed off and sighed. She jumped back into teacher mode.**

"Agh, I hate teacher mode." Fred groaned.

"Fun mode is so much better." George grinned.

**"Get to class, Mr. Lupin."**

**"Yes ma'am." Remus replied, leaving the class to find his friends waiting for him. "Hi guys. Herbology next?"**

"I'm surprised that you and Sirius didn't question what Professor Rana was talking to Remus about." Lily said, raising an eyebrow.

Remus scoffed. "Trust me, they did." He grumbled. "It was annoying as hell."

"Well sorry for caring." James frowned.

**All day it was the same thing. The teachers would pull Remus aside after class to ask if he was alright. He would run into teachers in the hallway that would ask him to. After a while he started snapping at them, telling them to leave him alone and that he was fine before stalking off.**

"Seeeee?" Sirius said, purposely stretching the word out. "I don't call that lasting the day!"

Remus glared at him. "Well I do..."

**His friends watched him worriedly when he did this. Their worry increased when they noticed that he skipped all the meals that day. When they asked him about it, he yelled at them to leave him alone and he went to sleep earlier than usual, forgetting about his homework.**

"It was so unusual," Sirius said, shaking his head as he frowned. "We really didn't expect that from you."

Remus shrugged. "Couldn't help myself." He muttered. "I'm grumpy the day before the full moon."

"Yeah, we can vogue for that." James grumbled, earning an eye-roll from Remus.

**The next day James, Sirius, and Peter all got up early. They got ready for classes before going over to Remus's bed. Sirius shook him awake gently. "Remus, time to get up. Remus." Sirius called to him.**

**Remus groaned and opened his eyes, a slight dazed look in his eyes. "What?"**

"You should've known better than to wake me up." Remus mumbled, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Sirius and James shrugged, identical grins on their faces.

**"It's time for breakfast." James explained.**

**"Go ahead without me. I'll catch up." Remus replied, before pulling his blanket over his head and burying his head in his pillow.**

"Wasn't that what you said the other day?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Great, now even Hermione is against me." Remus muttered, shaking his head.

Sirius snickered.

**"That's what you said yesterday. And you never made it to breakfast and you were half an hour late to Defense." Sirius replied, crossing his arms and frowning. "You need to eat. You didn't eat anything yesterday. You're going to collapse if you don't eat."**

**James frowned and pulled the blankets off of Remus head. "Actually, you looked ready to collapse yesterday. Are you okay?"**

James frowned at that, looking at Remus with concern on his face. This might've happened years ago...but it still affects Remus today...

**"I'm fine." Remus growled, voice muffled by his pillow. He rolled over to look at James, showing his very pale face.**

**"You sure? You look paler than usual." James asked, concern washing over his face.**

"Is Mr. Potter that worried about your condition?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Remus sighed. "He always was...and you know what, he still is!" He said when he saw James looked concerned. "This was the past when I was eleven, you know."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," James snapped. "But it still happens to this day, Remus! Not to mention your transformation has gotten a lot worse since you've gotten older. You can't blame me for worrying."

"You worried too much!" Remus snapped. "In fact, I think your worrying got worse when you found out my secret."

"Why wouldn't it? I found out my best friend puts himself through hell once a month! Anyone would be concerned!" James argued.

"Huh, well this is rare." Sirius said. "Usually it is Remus and me fighting, not you two."

"Shut up, Sirius!" James and Remus snapped.

"I don't need babied like that!"

"Madam Pomfrey mother hens you and you say nothing!" James retorted.

"Yeah, but your mother henning was annoying." Remus said irritably.

"Well at least someone does it when I'm not around!" Madam Pomfrey frowned.

"Oi, I don't need to be mother henned!" Remus growled.

"I won't let you take that tone with me, Mr. Lupin!" Madam Pomfrey frowned, shaking her head.

"It was always bloody annoying, from all of you." Remus grumbled. _'It made me feel like I wasn't normal.'_ He thought.

"Were you really that upset about someone caring for you?" Harry asked quietly.

Remus looked slightly surprised. "I..." He blinked. "Huh?"

"Dad and Sirius, they were caring about your well-being, what you call mother henning," Harry explained. "Why would you just pass that by? They're caring for you, making sure you were alright, actually trying to help you feel better. Who wouldn't like that?"

Remus frowned slightly, turned his head away from Harry, staring up at one of the floating candles. He'd never really thought of that before...

**"I'm fine." Remus growled again.**

**Sirius didn't look convinced,**

"Of course I didn't." Sirius scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You said you were fine the day before that and you came to class late. _Late_. Mr. Remus Lupin, who would've thought you would be late. I certainly didn't."

Remus shot a glare at Sirius, frowning. "Git."

"Aw, love you too."

"Keep believing that, but it won't come true."

"Why do I feel like we've had this conversation before?" James interrupted before anything big could happen.

**-but shrugged his shoulders at James, who sighed. "If you're sure, then get up and get dressed so we can go to breakfast."**

**Remus shook his head and pulled his blanket over his head. "I don't want to eat."**

**Sirius sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.**

"Which was really weird since Remus usually does that." James couldn't help but add, earning two glares from Remus and Sirius. "What? It's true!"

**"Why? You have to be starving. You haven't eaten in a while."**

**"I feel nauseated." Remus replied.**

**"Remus, are you sick?" James asked. Remus didn't reply, making James sigh and pulled the blankets off of Remus. "Remus!"**

"Did you fall asleep again?" Lily questioned, her lips twitching upwards.

Remus rolled his eyes. "No, Lily, I didn't." He said. "It's impossible to fall asleep looking at that horrible face."

"Oi!" James protested.

Remus grinned. "Hey, how do you know I was talking about you?" He said slyly. "For all you know, I might've been talking about Sirius-"

"OI! Don't bring me into this!"

"Or Peter." Remus ended, ignoring Sirius's interruption.

James blinked, giving Remus a blank look.

"So you basically just called your face horrible." Remus finished, grinning widely.

"..."

"...James?"

"..."

"...Sirius, I think I just broke James."

Sirius glanced at James then at Remus. "It's always nice when you do that."

**James looked at Remus sweaty face and put a hand to his forehead. Remus pulled back away from James's hand. "You don't have a fever."**

"Great deduction, Captain Obvious." Remus muttered.

"Why thank you, Sergeant Sarcasm." James said, mock-saluting, earning a dry look from Remus.

**James looked at Sirius and raised a brow. "Remus, stay in bed today. Do not go to classes. We'll tell the teachers you aren't feeling well. I don't want to find you out of this bed, got it?" Sirius growled.**

**Remus flinched away from him and nodded his head.**

Sirius frowned. He didn't even notice that Remus flinched...

**"Good." Sirius replied. He pulled the curtains shut around Remus's bed. "Get some sleep."**

**Remus listened to his friends' feet fading away. When he could no longer hear them, he snuggled into his blankets and went back to sleep.**

**James, Sirius, and Peter went down to breakfast together talking quietly. "I hope Remy will be okay." James said.**

Remus whacked the back of James's head, causing him to yelp in shock and shoot Remus a bewildered look.

"What was that for?!" He exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"Don't call me Remy." Remus said, glaring at James.

"This was in first year!" James protested.

"True, but I never got back at you for it." Remus retorted.

**"He'll get better if he just eats." Sirius said.**

**"We can take him some food at lunch." Peter replied.**

**"Yeah, we'll just have to force the food down his throat." Sirius snarled.**

"Oh, c'mon, I wasn't that bad." Remus said, rolling his eyes.

Sirius and James both shot him deadpanned looks.

**Peter rolled his eyes. "Well, he needs to eat."**

**"Fine. We'll take him something." James replied in a tone that said the discussion was over.**

**"I think when Remus feels better it will be time to start making a name for ourselves. We've given the teachers enough time to get to know us. Now it's time to make ourselves legend and break school records." Sirius said.**

Fred and George grinned widely. So they were nearing the beginning. The beginning of the Marauders.

**James voiced his agreement.**

**"So it's time to turn Remus into a prankster." Peter said, smiling.**

"Agh," Remus groaned, holding his head. "So this is when it started."

"It would've started eventually," James said, grinning at Remus's reaction. "Besides, you were a prankster at heart."

"Yeah, we just needed to bring it to the surface!" Sirius grinned, wrapping an arm around Remus's neck.

Remus glared at Sirius, trying to struggle out of his hold, but alas, to no avail.

**"Yes. And while we'll out let's make a competition. One that all four of us will be involved in." Sirius replied. An evil smirk forming on his lips.**

**James looked at Sirius curiously. "What kind of competition?"**

McGonagall looked suspiciously at the three Marauders. What were they planning?

"Great going guys." Remus groaned, finally getting out of Sirius's hold. "Now McGonagall is on to us."

James and Sirius shrugged. "It's not like she can do anything to us," they said together. "We're not her students anymore."

Remus only stared at the two, mouth slightly open. "...how do you do that?"

"Do what?" Sirius and James asked at the same time.

"That...the...the talk at the same time thing..."

The two ebony boys smirked. "We're psychic."

**"I'll explain when Remus is better. I only want to explain it once." Sirius replied, as they reached the Great Hall.**

**In Transfiguration, McGonagall looked at the three boys. Her eyes were worried. "Where is Mr. Lupin?"**

Remus blinked at that. She seriously cared?

**"I told him to stay in bed today. He didn't look well." James answered, as he took his seat.**

**McGonagall nodded her head and started teaching the class. As she was teaching, she saw James writing and went to see what he was writing.**

"What did you think I was doing?" James pouted.

McGonagall shook her head. "With you, I'm never really sure..."

**The young wizard looked at her confused when she came over. "Is something wrong, Professor?"**

**"You're taking notes?" McGonagall asked, shocked.**

"It was really that shocking...?" James said, trailing off.

"I was shocked too, until I heard the reason." Sirius shrugged. "Then it made sense."

**"I figure Remus would like the notes since he can't be here today." James replied.**

**McGonagall smiled at him. "That's nice of you."**

**James did the same thing in History of Magic.**

Fred and George stared at James in shock. "You actually took notes in _Binn's_ class?" They said, wide-eyed.

James shrugged. "It's actually not that hard when you listen."

Remus grinned, shaking his head. "I wish you knew that in the beginning..." He muttered.

**After History of Magic, the three boys went to lunch and ate quickly before grabbing a napkin and filled it with sandwiches. They went up to their dorm and went over to Remus's bed. James went and filled a glass with water. He put the glass on the dresser next to Remus's bed and pulled the curtains back.**

**"Wakey, wakey, Remus." James said gently, poking Remus in the side.**

James and Sirius both exchanged grins over Remus's head, who was resting his head on his arms on the table. They both slowly moved their hands and poked both of Remus's sides.

Remus shot up off the table, surprised. "W-what the hell?" He glared at the two young men, holding his sides. "What the hell was that for?"

"Oh, nothing." Sirius grinned innocently.

"Just bored." James said, grinning widely as Remus glared at them.

**Remus began to stir in his sleep and slapped James's hand away. "Stop poking me."**

"Should've slapped your stupid face instead." Remus grumbled.

"Oi!" James said, affronted.

**"Get up, Remy." James said.**

**Remus opened his eyes and looked at his friend. "What?"**

"You didn't even yell at him for calling you Remy?" Lily asked, bewildered.

"Oh yeah...that reminds me..." Remus said, before whacking the back of James's head.

"OI!" James exclaimed, frowning as he held his head. "Git!"

Remus grinned. "Hey, this was for before." He teased. "I never got back at you."

**"Time for lunch." James answered.**

**"I don't want lunch." Remus replied.**

**"You need to eat to keep your strength up." Sirius replied, handing the sandwiches to Remus.**

**James sat on Remus bed. "And we aren't leaving until you eat something."**

"Wow, you're right about being mother hens." Bill said, lips twitching upwards.

"Like you have anything to say." Ginny scoffed.

"Yeah, you worried over us all the time." George defended.

"It was so annoying." Fred grumbled.

"Welcome to my Hogwarts years." Remus muttered, earning two grins from James and Sirius.

"Aw, you know you liked it." James grinned.

"As if." Remus scoffed.

**Remus looked at James' determined and stubborn face to see that he was serious. "Fine." He said, sighing. Remus ate two of the sandwiches and drank the water. "Happy?"**

**"Yes. We'll bring you up some dinner later." Peter said.**

**The three friends left the dorm, none of them noticing the upset look on Remus's face.**

"Why were you upset, professor?" Seamus asked curiously.

Remus shrugged. "It might be explained." He said.

"And if it's not?" Dean questioned.

"Then too bad." Remus grinned.

The two fifth years pouted at their ex-professor's response.

**When the last lesson of the day began, Remus got of bed and got dressed. He left his dorm and went to the Hospital Wing to meet Madam Pomfrey.**

"I still can't believe you went alone." Madam Pomfrey tutted. "You might've collapsed."

Remus's face reddened slightly. "I wouldn't have collapsed." He muttered.

James and Sirius both looked at him with raised eyebrows, as if to say 'Really?'

**Madam Pomfrey looked at Remus surprised when he came into the Hospital Wing. "What are you doing here? We still got a few hours before you have to go."**

**"My friends made me stay in bed today because they think I'm sick. They would never let me out of their sight to come here an hour before the full moon, so I thought I better come now." Remus explained.**

"And what would you tell us when you came back?" Sirius questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Er..." Remus paused. "Sick mother?"

"That excuse was so over-used." James said, shaking his head. "It's a wonder we didn't find out about your furry little problem sooner than second year."

**The nurse smiled. "You got really caring friends. Do you want to stay here for now or go to the building now?"**

Several students looks excited at the fact that they would find out how to get in the Shrieking Shack and what it looked like.

**Remus thought for a few minutes. If he stayed, then his friends would probably come to the Hospital Wing and find him. They would probably scold him for leaving the dorm alone. If he went to the shack now, then he wouldn't have to listen to their lecture until he was better. He would much rather not have to listen to their lecture when he wasn't feeling well.**

"I would rather not listen to your lectures even if I was feeling well." Remus said, rolling his eyes.

**"I think, maybe, I should go there now. I don't want to risk my friends coming here and seeing me." Remus answered. He sounded scared at the idea of his friends seeing him here.**

**Madam Pomfrey smiled sadly. "Of course." The nurse disappeared into her office and came back with a blue cloak.**

"Why blue?" Sirius questioned.

"Because she knew that I was a Ravenclaw at heart." Remus said cheekily.

"NEVER!" James screamed, shocking Remus. He fake-cried and tackled Remus in a hug, nearly knocking him off the bench. "DON'T BETRAY US!"

"G-get off me!" Remus said, trying to push James off him. "Didn't I get enough of this during school?!"

**"Wear this. We don't want anyone seeing your face."**

**Remus took his school robe off and threw it onto a bed. He pulled the cloak on and pulled the hood over his head. "Thanks Madam Pomfrey. Oh, can I keep my wand here? I don't want to break it."**

"Imagine if you did break it..." Sirius muttered.

Remus shuddered at the thought. "I would rather not..."

**"Of course, dear." Madam Pomfrey took his wand and robe to her office. She came back and led him to the Whomping Willow. Since there was a class going on, they didn't run into anyone.**

"And thank goodness for that." Remus grinned. "I couldn't imagine how horrible it would've been if we did."

**When they reached the Whomping Willow, Madam Pomfrey found a long stick and prodded a knot near the ground. The tree instantly froze. "Go on, dear. Through the tunnel. Leave the cloak in the tunnel so you have it for tomorrow morning."**

Nearly every student in the Hall broke out into a whisper with their friends, making Remus pale slightly. So you poke a knot in the tree and it froze? That's so cool! Perhaps they could find out which knot and find a way in the Shack...

"Attention students!" Dumbledore announced, quieting the whispers and having all the students look at the headmaster. "If anyone attempts to enter the Shrieking Shack, they will be severely punished, be seen to me, and possibly be expelled." Nearly every single person the Hall looked shocked, even some of the teachers. "This is a very serious matter, and I don't want anyone to enter or attempt to enter this building. Thank you." With those last words, Dumbledore sat back down in his seat.

Remus looked shocked. Dumbledore would really go that far to make sure no students entered the Shack?

**"Thanks Madam Pomfrey." Remus whispered, as he slid into the tunnel.**

**At the end of the tunnel, Remus threw the cloak off and pushed the trap door open. He found himself in an old looking, two story building. There was a living room, kitchen, and bathroom on the first floor. Remus climbed the stairs and found three bed rooms and a second bathroom on the second floor. All the windows and the front door were boarded up**

"And sealed with magic," Remus muttered absentmindedly. Oh, how he hoped his transformation wouldn't be read... He couldn't imagine the looks on everyone's faces...

**-so the wolf couldn't escape the house. He entered one of the bedrooms and decided to take a nap while he waited for night to come.**

**James, Sirius, and Peter headed up to their dorm after dinner with more sandwiches for Remus. They were smiling and talking about a hex that James fired at Snape during dinner.**

Many students grinned and looked interested at this. Three of the Marauders hexed Snape? Wow, if _they _hexed him, then it must be bad!

Snape scowled at these words, glaring at the three Marauders at the table. Lupin might not have hexed him at the time, but he was still one of _them_.

**The hex changed Snape's hair color. His hair changed to gold and red stripes and was put into pigtails. Then Sirius changed Snape's clothes into a yellow flower patterned dress with white high hells. Peter conjured a ring of flowers and put it on Snape's head.**

Nearly every single student was holding back laughter as this was read and Ron had trouble keeping the grin out of his voice as he read it.

**Snape was so embarrassed and ran out of the hall angrily. Everyone was laughing at him and nobody expected the three young pranksters.**

"If you were still my students..." McGonagall said threateningly, leaving the threat hanging.

**The three friends entered their dorm laughing and made their way to Remus's bed. "Hey Remus, we brought…." Sirius stopped speaking when he pulled the curtains apart. He saw Remus's empty bed. He looked at James and Peter confused. "Where is he?"**

**"How would we know?" James growled.**

"I was half-hoping that it was a prank by you and...Peter." Sirius muttered, pausing on Peter's name.

"We wouldn't joke about that." James growled, glaring at Remus. "You could've at least told us you were going to the hospital wing."

Remus scoffed. "Yeah, and when you would come to see me after-hours you would be shocked to see that I wasn't there. It would be better to just disappear and think of an excuse later."

**"Maybe he went to the Hospital Wing." Peter suggested.**

**"We can try looking there." Sirius agreed.**

**Sirius ran out of the tower with his friends following him. They skidded to a stop in front of the Hospital Wing and entered it quietly, so Madam Pomfrey wouldn't yell at them.**

James snorted. "Except, you forgot one little detail," he teased. "Sirius would've yelled, which would cause us to get yelled at."

Sirius glared at James, pouting.

**"Madam Pomfrey!" Sirius yelled when they entered it.**

"See?" James grinned.

"No one contradicted you." Sirius grumbled.

"Ooh, Padfoot is using big words now." Remus teased, grinning.

Sirius threw his hands up in the air. "Do you all hate me?" He pouted.

"...let's _not_ answer that." James said, holding back laughter at Sirius's affronted face.

**"Shush. Don't yell in here." Madam Pomfrey ordered.**

**James smiled charmingly at her. "Sorry. We're just looking for Remus. He's sick. We told him to stay in bed and when we came back he was gone. We thought he might have come here. So can we see him? We want to make sure he is alright."**

**"Sorry boys, your friend isn't here. I'm sure he's fine." Madam Pomfrey replied kindly, smiling at them.**

"You're such a good liar, Madam Pomfrey!" Sirius sighed dramatically.

"Yeah," James agreed, before sending a teasing look at Remus. "Why didn't you teach Remy, here?"

"Oi, my lies were good!" Remus protested. "And don't call me Remy!"

"Yeah, right!" Sirius scoffed. "Your lies were horrible!"

"Are you really arguing about Remus's _lies_?" Lily said, raising an eyebrow.

The three Marauders blinked, exchanging looks, before turning to Lily. "Yes." They deadpanned.

Remus turned back to his friends. "And I may have been a bit bad in the beginning, but I became a better liar then either of you throughout our years at Hogwarts!"

"What?" Sirius asked affronted.

"We were the best!" James protested. "No one could beat us!"

Remus scoffed.

Lily slapped her forehead. Seriously?

**"Are you sure he isn't here?" Sirius asked.**

**"Yes. Now go, boys." Madam Pomfrey ordered.**

**Remus woke with a start when he body gave a violent jerk. He looked out a crack of one of the board windows to see the sun was down and the sky was dark. In the sky was a full moon.**

"Oi!" Remus growled, glaring at the book. "My transformation better not be described in this."

"What does it matter? We've see it enough times." Sirius mumbled. "What's wrong with hearing about it?"

"You have, but these kids know nothing about werewolves or their transmutation. They don't need to know about it." Remus argued.

**Remus felt immense pain throughout his entire body. His body gave violent jerks as all his bones began to grown and his internal organs shrunk and his external parts changed shape. The young werewolf cub howled in pain.**

Remus winced at that. _Young werewolf cub..._ That was who he was...

**His eyes changed to bright gold. He scrapped at the ground with his claws as his body gave another violent jerk. He stood on his hind legs and howled in pain again.**

Many of the younger years were looking terrified of this. Did Lupin really have to go through all this? Perhaps the book was being over-dramatic...

"Did you really have to go through this?" Harry asked quietly. "I've seen it, but to hear about..." He trailed off.

Remus gave a silent nod, ignoring James's and Lily's shocked expressions.

"They've seen your transformation?" Lily asked, shocked.

"It was...er..." Remus sighed. "It's a _long_ story..."

**When the transformation was complete, the wolf took over Remus's mind. He no longer thought like a human. Instead he thought like a wild animal. A wild wolf looking for human flesh. He had a desire for blood.**

A lot of the students looked terrified at this. A desire for blood? That wasn't right! How could anyone have a desire for _blood_?! That was like vampires!

**The wolf ran out of the bedroom. He ran around the building looking for a way out to hunt for the human flesh he desired so much. Seeing no way out, the wolf ran around the house scratching at the wall and itself. It attacked the wall hoping to break out of the building.**

"Thank goodness it didn't."

**Seeing that attacking the wall did nothing, the wolf started to attack itself.**

"You did what?" Lavender gasped, covering her mouth in shock as tears formed on the corners of her eyes. "Why would you do that?"

Remus looked at her sadly, looking slightly uncomfortable. "That's the thing, I didn't." He sighed. "The wolf did."

**It bit and scratched itself. All night the wolf ran around the house, attack the building and itself, howling in pain and anger from being trapped.**

**When morning came,**

Remus let out a silent breath. It was over...he wouldn't have to hear this anymore.

**the wolf fall to all falls from the pain of transforming back. His bones shrunk and his organs grew back to their normal size.**

**Remus fell to the ground unconscious.**

Several people looked at Remus with pity and sympathy, making Remus wince in annoyance and glare up at the floating candles. He hated pity and sympathy...

**"Remus, dear, are you okay?" A kind, gentle voice asked.**

**The young wizard groaned and opened his eyes. "N-no. I-I'm c-covered in bites and s-scratches…W-why would I be o-okay?"**

"Sorry, dear." Madam Pomfrey sighed. "I wasn't thinking clearly."

Remus smiled at her. "It's alright, Madam P." He replied. "There's no need to apologize, it's in the past. And besides, I think you've already apologized."

**"Sorry dear." Madam Pomfrey replied. She wrapped Remus up in the cloak she gave him the day before. After wrapping him up and making sure his face was covered, Madam Pomfrey conjured a stretcher up and carried Remus up to the school.**

"So glad we didn't run into any students." Remus muttered. "That would've been horrible."

**In the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey lowered Remus onto a bed, then surrounded the bed with curtains. She left him for few minutes to get him some clothes.**

**"Where did you get a set of school robes?" Remus asked. His voice was harsh and dry.**

"Why was your voice so harsh and dry, Professor?" Dean asked.

"All the howling the wolf did, I guess..." Remus said uncomfortably. He was not use to talking about what the wolf did.

**"I have extra sets here for you, for after your transformation." Madam Pomfrey explained, as she set the clothes on the end of the bed and grabbed a glass of water. "Here, drink this."**

**Remus nodded his thanks and drank the water in two large gulps.**

Tonks raised an eyebrow, smiling. "Wow," She said teasingly. "_Someone's_ thirsty."

Remus shrugged in response, his lips twitching upwards.

**Madam Pomfrey started to heal his wounds as best as she could. When she was finished with that, she wrapped his wounds up in gauze. "Since these are werewolf wounds, magic can't heal them completely. I'm sorry."**

**"It's alright. I'm used to it." Remus replied.**

"Well you shouldn't be." Sirius said angrily, causing Remus's smile to fade away.

"We've already been over this, Sirius." He muttered. "It doesn't matter, it's in the past."

**"Also, you need to think of an excuse as to why you disappeared. Your friends came here last night looking for you." Madam Pomfrey told him. "You have a while to think of an excuse since I'm not letting you leave until dinner time."**

"I would make everyone less suspicious if you she just let me go earlier." Remus grumbled.

"And take that change of you opening one of your wounds?" Madam Pomfrey said sharply.

Remus gaped at her. "How did you hear me from way over there?!" He exclaimed.

Pomfrey smiled, shaking her head, but didn't respond.

**Remus nodded his head. "Thanks for everything, Madam Pomfrey."**

**Madam Pomfrey nodded her head and smiled at him. "You look better then you did yesterday. You're not pale anymore. Do you still feel ill?"**

**"No. I'm perfectly fine. It's only the day before and on the full moon that I feel horrible. I feel better the day after except that I'm really tired. I usually sleep the whole day away." Remus explained.**

"Which you wouldn't let me do." Remus grumbled.

"We had classes." James said, raising an eyebrow.

"It was a _Saturday_." Remus said, exasperated.

"Then we had Quidditch." Sirius added, grinning.

Remus grumbled something under his breath about the cursed game and glared at the other two young men.

**"Then go to sleep. I'll wake you up when it's time for dinner." Madam Pomfrey explained.**

**Entering the Great Hall later that night, Remus sat down at the Gryffindor table. He was already eating when three people joined him. James sat down next to him and Peter and Sirius sat down across from him.**

**"Hi guys." Remus greeted.**

**His friends greeted him and they started eating.**

"They didn't even tell you off for disappearing?" Hermione said, surprised.

Remus snorted. "Yeah, they did," He said, shaking his head. "It was later though."

**When he was done eating, Remus was started to stand up to leave when a hand slammed onto his shoulder and pushed him back into his seat. He looked at James confused, while James looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Stay."**

"Why would you do that?" Harry asked, confused.

"We wanted to make sure he didn't run away again." James explained, earning an eye-roll from Remus.

"And we were afraid he would disappear again." Sirius said sheepishly.

**Remus sighed and sat waiting for his friends to finish eating.**

**As soon as his friends finished eating, Remus left the Great Hall with them following him. He already knew why they made him stay. They were afraid he would disappear again.**

Sirius blinked. "Surprised you got that so quickly..." He said, trailing off with a grin.

Remus pouted, rolling his eyes. "You wound me."

**In their dorm room, Remus drop onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. James and Sirius stood at the end of his bed with crossed arms and frowns planted on their faces. Peter sat on James's bed, staring at Remus, a frown on his face as well.**

Sirius scoffed. As if the little rat cared...

**"Remus, where were you last night? I told you to stay in bed." James asked, eyes narrowed.**

Charlie snickered. "Well, gee," He said, grinning. "You, sir, sound like a worried parent."

Remus and James both rolled their eyes, but James was grinning while Remus just looked annoyed.

"Hey, with how Remus just disappeared, of course I would be worried," James shrugged. "But not the parent part cause that's not humanely possible..."

**"I….I went home to visit my mom. She's really sick." Remus explained. "My dad was afraid she was going to die, so he asked me to come and visit here."**

"Your first full moon lie!" Sirius sighed dramatically. "Such memories."

"Shut up, Sirius." Remus grumbled. He took no pride in lying to his friends about his mother.

**James paled. "I'm sorry, Remus. We were just worried. Is your mom alright?"**

**Remus nodded his head. "Yeah. She's still alive.**

"And well." James grumbled under his breath, earning a small frown from Remus. He didn't want to lie to them...he had to...

**She will hopefully get over this."**

**"That's good." Peter replied.**

**"You could have left us a note so we wouldn't have worried." Sirius replied.**

**Remus nodded his head. "Sorry."**

"I doubt it." Sirius scoffed, earning a frown from Remus.

"I was sorry..." He muttered.

**"Good, now that we have apologies over with." Sirius growled, making Remus flinch.**

**James put his hands on the bed and leaned forward so he was closer to Remus's face. "Why did you go when you were sick? You should have waited until you were better."**

**"B-because…..um….uh…" Remus stammered and looked everywhere in the room, but his friends.**

_We should've recognized the signs earlier..._

Sirius and James exchanged the same thought and both looked pained. What kind of friends were they? They should've been able to realize that Remus was lying on the first moon...

**"I-I was –scared…..for my m-mother. I wanted to see her as soon as possible. And after eating the sandwiches, you forced me to eat, I was feeling somewhat better, so I decided to go."**

**James narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but didn't comment. "Right."**

_Damn it, I was even suspicious, but I didn't say anything..._ James thought bitterly to himself, frowning, earning a worried look from Lily.

**Sirius plopped himself down on his bed and James sat next to Remus on his bed.**

**"Now that we are all here, I will announce the competition we are all going to participate in." Sirius announced.**

Remus groaned, putting his head in his hands. "Ugh, I hated that competition." He moaned.

Sirius and James shrugged.

"It was fun while it lasted," James grinned.

"But then we got caught up with the detentions..." Sirius said, trailing off.

**Remus looked at his three friends confused. "What are you guys talking about?"**

**"Well, it's time for our first prank. And along with the prank, we're going to have a competition that is going to last the next seven years." Sirius explained, a smirk forming on his lips. "We are going to compete to see who can get the most detentions in the next seven years."**

"Certainly didn't last 7 years." Remus scoffed.

McGonagall frowned at this, looking at the three present Marauders in suspicion. "So that's why you never cared about your detentions?" She said, frowning. "Because it added to your detention competition?"

"I cared!" Remus protested, but was ignored.

"Well I guess that was part of it," James shrugged.

Fred and George looked at each other excitedly. A detention competition! They should've thought of that _years_ ago!

**Remus's eyes widened. "No. No. NO! I'm not taking part in this."**

**"Yes, you are. Just like you are going to join us for the prank in a few days." Sirius said.**

**James smirked. "I like the idea of the competition. I'm in. What about you, Pete?"**

**Peter looked unsure, but nervously nodded his head. "Sure. What are the rules?"**

Sirius inwardly growled. Of course the rat agreed with everything they said. The rat didn't care about anything except his master and pleasing others above him.

**"You can't try to get a detention on purpose. If you try to get a detention on purpose, the detention doesn't count and you have to do something embarrassing during dinner in the Great Hall." Sirius said. "It's the only rule for the competition."**

**Remus opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by James. "You're in the competition. Don't try to get out of it."**

**"Fine." Remus grumbled.**

"You gave in that easily?" Percy questioned, slightly shocked. He would never expect that from a professor, even if he was a half-breed. Fred and George looked half angry, half surprised that their older brother was talking to a Marauder so easily.

Remus gave a half-shrug. "Well, it's not like they would let me out of it." He explained.

**"How are we supposed to keep track of our detentions?"**

**Sirius climbed off his bed and started searching through his trunks for something. After a few minutes, he pulled a piece of parchment. "This is going to keep track. I charmed it so every time we get a detention fairly, it will be added to your list. If you break the rule, the parchment will say so by saying cheat under your name."**

**"Where did you find a charm like that?" Remus asked surprised.**

"Why were you so surprised?" Sirius whined. "I'm smart enough to figure out a spell by myself."

James raised an eyebrow. "Except, you didn't." He teased. "You had to ask a second year."

Sirius pouted in response. "You would've also." He complained.

**"I asked a second year. He gave it to me." Sirius exclaimed. "Remy, don't disappear like that again. I don't want to ask anyone else for help again."**

**"Right." Remus replied uneasily. "Stop calling me Remy. I don't like it."**

**"Get used to it." Sirius said.**

"You're still not used to it." Sirius pouted, earning an eye-roll from Remus.

"And don't expect me to." He replied. "I have and will always hate that nickname."

**Remus sighed.**

**James smiled. "When are we doing the prank?"**

**"Friday night. We can't do it tonight because Remus probably wants to rest after his trip, so probably tomorrow." Sirius replied.**

"Except you didn't let me sleep in." Remus grumbled, glaring at Sirius and James.

"Hey, it was a Quidditch day." Sirius defended.

"A Quidditch _practice_." Remus corrected, not ceasing his glare.

"Eh, same thing." James said offhandedly.

"No, it isn't!" Remus half-shouted.

**"Can we wait until next week? I have to catch up on my homework and get all the notes I missed. I missed two days of school." Remus asked.**

**Sirius sighed and nodded his head. "Fine. We do the prank Monday night. You should be caught up by then."**

**"That reminds me." James said, jumping off his bed. He grabbed his bag and pulled out a bunch of scrolls and put them on Remus's bed. "I took all the notes for you while you were gone."**

"I nearly fainted with shock!" Remus said dramatically.

James pouted at that. "Oi, I'm not that bad."

Nearly all the professors, Lily, Sirius, Tonks, and Remus looked at him with deadpanned expressions. James huffed in offense.

**Remus looked at James surprised. "You did?"**

**"Don't act so surprised." James grumbled.**

**"Sorry. Usually I'm the one who takes the notes. Thanks by the way." Remus replied.**

**"No problem. So which prank idea are we going to do?" James asked.**

**James, Sirius, and Peter pulled out a list of their prank ideas and started going over the prank they wanted to do, while Remus decided to go take a shower.**

**"What about this one?" James suggested.**

**"Hmm. I don't know. I think we should start with something simple since this will be Remus's first prank." Sirius replied.**

**The three boys continued on for a while, going over the pranks. Remus came out of the bathroom with nothing but boxers on.**

Someone in the Hall gave a loud wolf-whistle, causing Remus to turn red in the face and slam his face down on the table as his friends burst out laughing.

"You're never going to let me live this down, are you?" Remus groaned.

Sirius stopped laughing long enough to choke out, "Never." before bursting back into laughter.

"Man, this is just priceless!" Tonks cackled, slamming a hand onto the table as she shook with silent laughter.

If possible, Remus's face turned even more red.

The person who did the wolf-whistle grinned at his friend, winking.

**He kneeled by his dresser to get his pajamas. "Find a prank yet?" Remus asked as he pulled his pajama pant on.**

**"Yeah, I think." James replied. He glanced at Remus and stopped himself from discussing the prank. "Remus, what happened to your arm?"**

Everyone immediately sobered at that, frowning. Arm? What about Lupin's arm? What happened to his arm?

**Remus looked at his arm to see a long, deep gash on it. It was one of the scratches he gave himself the night before.**

Tonks and many other people winced at that. She couldn't believe that Remus had to go through that once a month...

**He pulled his pajama shirt on and jumped onto his bed. "Nothing. Good night." Remus pulled the curtains closed around his bed.**

"You really thought we would just leave that alone?" James said, raising an eyebrow.

Remus gave a half-hearted shrug. "Well...I was hoping that you would..." He said sheepishly.

**Sirius raised a brow and stood up. He moved towards Remus's bed and pulled the curtains apart to find Remus completely under his blanket. "Remus." Sirius said in a warning tone.**

**"What?" Remus muffled came out.**

**"Let us see your arm." James demanded from next to Sirius.**

Remus muttered something under his breath about 'obnoxious, overprotective, mother-henning gits', earning two identical pouts/glares from James and Sirius.

**Remus peaked out from under his blankets to see Sirius and James standing over his bed. He shook his head and pulled the blanket back over his head.**

**"Honestly, Remus? Don't you know us at all?" Sirius asked. He grabbed the blankets and pulled them off of Remus. He grabbed Remus's arm before the young werewolf could protest. Pushing up the sleeve of his shirt, Sirius and James saw the long, deep pink gash on his arm.**

Remus blinked, fingering his arm where a scratch was from that full moon. It never truly healed and was still there today...

**"Remus, what happened?" James demanded.**

**Remus pulled his arm free and covered his arm. "I…I have a dog at home. Not a very nice dog."**

James frowned at that, remembering when Remus told him that he actually used to have a dog, but must've eaten it by accident.

**"I'll say. This look horrible. Why don't you get Madam Pomfrey to heal it?" Sirius asked.**

**"It's just a scratch. I think it's pointless to go ask her to heal this. It's just a little scratch." Remus replied hesitantly. "Now if you don't mind. I'm going to sleep." He pulled the curtains shut and pulled his covers over himself.**

**Sirius and James looked at each other. They moved away from Remus's bed and to Sirius's bed. Peter came and joined them.**

"You know, I half expected you to open the curtains again and demand the truth." Remus said with a halfhearted smile on his face.

"I wish we did," James grumbled. "Perhaps then you might've let something slip and we would've found out about your furry little problem sooner."

"...well if you put it that way, then I guess I'm even gladder you didn't." Remus said dryly.

**"That's not a scratch from a dog." Sirius said.**

Remus frowned at that. They knew he was lying from the beginning? Damn, he knew he shouldn't have passed up those lying lessons from Jason. Perhaps then they wouldn't have found out his secret...but...was that such a bad thing?

**"Why would he lie to us? He's got no reason." James replied.**

**Peter frowned and looked at Remus's bed. "We got no proof he is lying. Besides that, James is right. He has no reason to lie. Let's just give him the benefit of the doubt right now."**

**"Fine. But I know he is lying." Sirius demanded. "If he's going to lie, then he needs to learn to lie.**

"I'm surprised you didn't know how to lie again by then," Sirius said, shrugging. "With a cousin like Jason."

Remus shrugged, a faint smile on his lips at the mention of his cousin.

**But for now, we'll believe him."**

**"He might have seemed like he was lying because he's upset." James said.**

**Sirius sighed and nodded. "Maybe. I guess it doesn't matter. It's not like he'll leave again. Let's go to bed now. I'm tired."**

Remus winced at that. '_It's not like he'll leave again...'_ Oh, how wrong was Sirius...

**James and Peter agreed.**

"That's the end of the chapter." Ron said, closing the book and marking it. "Who wants to read next?"

"I will, I guess." Remus shrugged when no one else volunteered, taking the book and opening it to the right page.

"NEVER!" James and Sirius screamed, nearly causing Remus to drop the book in surprise. "MARAUDERS DON'T WILLINGLY READ ANYTHING!"

Remus raised an eyebrow at that. "Guess I was never a Marauder then," He retorted, smirking at their looks. "I read willingly all the time at Hogwarts."

Sirius and James just both gaped at their smaller friend, not sure how to respond to that.

"That's what I thought," Remus said cheekily. "Now shut up and let me read." Before the two could protest, Remus quickly started reading. "Year 1, chapter 6: **First Prank**."

* * *

**Author: *twitch* Gosh, I hated typing the beginning part, it was so annoying... Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and a freaking HUGE thanks to my beta, Fallen Crest! Reviews make me happy, and my happiness writes good stories!**


End file.
